Untouchable
by laloga
Summary: A small Republic force is sent to the ancient world of Aruna to prevent the queen from joining the Separatists, but nothing is as it seems as bonds are tested, faith is shaken, and the Force itself is lost. Angsty, romantic, adventurous: Obi/OC/OC
1. Prologue

_A/N: If you're reading this, thank you for your patience! I know it's been a while, but this story turned out to be quite the endeavor. Though it references events that occur in my other fics, _What Remains, Old Wounds, All or Nothing, _and _Warriors of Shadow, _you don't have to read them to understand what's going on, though I do think you'll get more out of the story. _

_As always, I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment – even a small one – as it really makes all the difference and can't be appreciated enough._

_Many, many heaps of gratitude to SerendipityAEY for all of your help in making this as good as it can be. (I owe you some Obi-fluff!) _

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**Prologue**

_Eleven months prior to the start of the Clone Wars..._

It was supposed to be an easy mission.

As these things often went, it was not. What should have been a pleasant affair – the blessing of a royal marriage – was made complicated by a rather unorthodox decision of the leader of the planet Aruna: King Badal had chosen to wed a woman deemed by some of the more influential members of Parliament to be an unsuitable match, as she was neither rich nor esteemed and could claim no connection to any of the deities that directed the lives of the Arunai people. Though it was clear that the couple was very much in love, the gods did not look favorably on the union.

In the end, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kalinda Halcyon had managed to uncover a plot to assassinate the bride-to-be, Sita, and in doing so they inadvertently proved to the people that the union was indeed supported by the gods, so the wedding was allowed to proceed without further incident.

_Just business as usual, _Kalinda thought as she stood beside the young bride, listening to the ceremony take place. _Though I wouldn't have minded a little less excitement; preventing a murder definitely takes away from any overly romantic sentiments. At least they'll have a story to tell their grandchildren. _The royal couple was dressed in vibrant saffron and crimson silks edged with gold, the fabric glittering in the morning sun as the priest who was performing the rite began to intone over their bowed, white-haired heads.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other."

The priest spoke the words in a solemn voice, his eyes lifted to the space above the heads of the russet-skinned Arunai man and woman who knelt before him. Their hands were joined. The scents of champa and frangipani were thick in the open-air temple, one of the oldest structures in the capitol city of Rudral.

Kali's feet itched.

Hours before dawn she'd been brought to Sita's quarters, where a team of servants had begun the arduous task of turning her into a respectable-looking Arunai woman; some of it, like the massage and washing of her hair, had been pleasant. _Other parts, not so much._ Already she longed to take her hair out of the elaborate braids that had been pinned to her skull, remove the copious bangles and necklaces draped over her wrists and neck, and dunk her head into the nearest pool to wash of the cosmetics that tinted her face. At the end of it all someone had handed her a mirror and she did not recognize the person who looked back at her, though she had smiled and thanked the servants all for their hard work.

"Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other."

However, no matter how much she longed to shed the trappings, it was not her place to do so – yet. For now, Kali was charged with remaining by the young queen's side and offering her wisdom or advice, as the Jedi had done for thousands of years. Before she and Obi-Wan had left Coruscant it had been explained to them in no uncertain terms that this was a planet of vital importance to the Republic, not only for its wealth, but its connection with other powerful systems like Mandalore.

"Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other."

Kali wondered if anyone would notice if she scratched her left foot with her right, then decided against it. Her head ached from the pins and she was afraid to move her hands for the tell-tale jingling of bangles at her wrists. The ceremony was nearly over now and soon there would be a massive banquet, followed by dancing and general merry-making that would last for another day or so, even as she and Obi-Wan were scheduled to depart the next morning. Part of her had hoped they'd be able to stay for the upcoming spring festival, but it seemed unlikely.

"Now you are two souls, but there is only one life before you."

From his place beside King Badal, Obi-Wan's blue gaze caught hers and he smiled, which made her heart skip a few beats, as it always did when he looked at her so. Like her, he was wearing traditional Arunai garments, though her costume was much more flamboyant than his. _It's nearly over, Kali. _His voice in her mind was chiding and slightly mocking, though there was an undercurrent of long-held affection._ Try to hold on a little longer._ As teenagers they had learned to speak to one another through the Force; it was quite a handy trick, especially at times like this.

_Easy for you to say, _she replied, keeping her expression smooth as she watched the priest lay garlands of flowers around the newly married couple's necks. _You aren't dripping with jewelry and covered with henna. _At this she saw Obi-Wan's eyes flick to her folded hands, which had been carefully inked the night before with intricate designs of swirls and flowers.

Garlands placed, the priest continued. The alabaster hair that was a trait among all Arunai did not give away one's age, but his skin was lined and his posture was bent, even as his crimson robes brushed the stone ground. However, his voice was clear and vibrant, ringing through the audience as he spoke the ancient words.

"May beauty surround the both of you in the journey ahead and all the years that follow."

As Obi-Wan's eyes met Kali's again, she sensed from him a sudden, acute desire to strip away the trappings of the ceremony and see if the henna would come off onto his own skin after they were both damp with sweat, though his expression was perfectly neutral. _It's been a while since we did anything like that, _she thought as she felt heat creeping to her cheeks. _But it might make for a nice way to pass the time. _When she smiled back at him his eyebrow lifted marginally and the glint in his eyes caused her to shiver even as she listened to the closing words of the priest.

"May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."

* * *

><p>Later, after the ceremony had ended and the celebration had been going on well into the late afternoon, they had managed to find a few hours to be alone together: she watched as he removed the jewelry, lifting her arms and reaching around her neck to do so, his breath warm against her cheek; he had pulled the pins from her long, dark hair and run his fingers through the lengths, smiling at the look of abject relief and joy on her face; he had unwrapped the dress from her body and traced his fingertips over the painted whorls on her skin. Later they learned that the henna was indeed very stubborn, as it refused to come off even after the most vigorous activities.<p>

"Feel better?" he asked as they lay beside one another in her quarters, the silken curtains over the windows lifting in the breeze. It was warm, but not uncomfortable, and the entire room was tinted in gold by the sun that was starting its descent below the horizon.

Kalinda was nestled in the crook of his arm, her heartbeat just starting to return to a normal pace; she kissed his chest and looked up at him. "I do." The utter happiness and delight of that moment was seared into her memory when he smiled down at her just before he kissed her again. _I wish we could always be this way._

They both knew that they'd have to leave the next day, return to their lives as servants of the Republic, but for now it was enough to simply be together. Her arms moved around his neck as his hands made their way to the small of her back and they forgot everything else for a while longer, until the room was dark.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning and the sky was still faintly purple from the night and scattered with a handful of stars. Beyond the palace courtyard, in the city below, Kali could make out the faint shadows of those not fortunate enough to attend the ceremony, though they were tasked with cleaning up after the festivities. While she and Obi-Wan waited for the king and queen to see them off, she glanced at her companion, indicating those below. "I'll never get used to it."<p>

He nodded. "Their caste system is a strange concept to me as well, but it's not our place to judge the customs of others."

"I know," she replied with a frown. "But still. It feels wrong, doesn't it? The whole concept of 'untouchables,' feels arbitrary to me. Why are they not good enough? Why do the others look down on them so?"

"Well, perhaps things will change with Sita," he said. "After all, she isn't from a noble family. If anyone can understand the plight of the lowest caste, it is she."

Kali exhaled into the air. "I hope so." After a few moments she glanced at him again, arching her brow. "We could stay a bit longer, you know. I think that Sita might need more advice..."

He chuckled. "Anything to see the festival?"

"Perhaps," she mused. "Or, you know...to spend more time in your company." She smiled at him. "I can think of worse reasons to hang around."

At this he sighed. "You know that we can't delay any longer, Kali. Besides, you can always return another year."

"But we're here _now_," she countered. "There's no time like the present, Ben. Come on," she gave him her widest smile. "It won't be a problem if we stay longer, at least through tonight."

Obi-Wan shook his head, though she could sense the deliberation in his thoughts. "You know we need to get back. Besides, Anakin's waiting for me. He was very put out he was that he didn't get to come."

It was her turn to sigh. "Fine. For your Padawan's sake, we'll leave right away. But you owe me a festival."

A rustle of silk and clatter of booted feet alerted them to the approaching royal couple and their guards; on instinct, both Jedi dropped to their knees in a low bow, as was the custom. Badal smiled at them. "There is no need for such formality, my friends. In fact, we should be bowing to you," he said, his voice smooth and lilting. He was only a few years younger than Kalinda, with a broad, open face. When the Jedi had risen to their feet, Sita glanced at her husband with a question in her eyes. In response, he chuckled and nodded. "But you should tell, them, I think."

The young woman smiled at the Jedi, though her gaze rested on Kali as she spoke. "Kalinda Halcyon and Obi-Wan Kenobi," she began. "You have done such a wonderful service for our world. I ask that you accept the blessings of our gods so that you both will always walk in safety and light." Her crowned head inclined at the massive temple that stood next to the palace which they'd just left. "Come," she added, holding out her hand. "Follow me."

Though it was considered slightly improper to do so, Kali leaned over and whispered to the young queen as they began to walk. "Sita, what is this about?"

"It is the only way that I can think to repay you," she replied, excitement in her pale eyes. "You have given me so much these last few days, Kali, and I don't mean only what you did as a Jedi." Here she paused and her gaze lowered briefly. "You were a true friend. I felt less afraid with you by my side than I have in a long time." From her, Kalinda could feel a ripple of sorrow.

_She said that she has no other family besides some distant kin in the country_. _I'm glad that I was able to help her, even a little bit. _"I think you'll make a fine queen, Sita," she replied with a nod. "And I know that your parents would be proud if they could see you now. You are very blessed."

"I am lucky, indeed," Sita whispered back, casting a glance at her new husband. "To be able to spend my days with the one I love." Many had argued that she was merely seeking to take power for herself, but Kalinda could tell that goal was not in the young woman's mind, especially when she gave a brilliant smile that radiating nothing but happiness and Kali could not help but return the look in kind. "How many can say that they are truly so fortunate?"

Kalinda cast a longing glance at Obi-Wan; his eyes were fixed on the path ahead. "Not many."

Flanked by a coterie of elite guards, the group journeyed to a smaller temple than the one where they'd attended the marriage. They climbed the steps and entered a chamber that was resplendent with brightly painted statues and the scent of incense. A slender, red-robed Arunai – the same man who had performed the marriage ceremony – stood before a statue of a many-armed goddess, watching them with a benevolent gaze. Kali and Obi-Wan were asked to kneel as the priest began to chant in Arunai, a rhythmic, calming sound that eased Kali's concern a little, though she couldn't have said why she felt apprehensive to begin with.

And then he spoke in Basic, so that they could understand what it was that he was saying. "You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore. You shall be together even when the wings of death scatter your days. You shall be together even in your silent memory-"

Shock rippled through the air almost tangibly as Obi-Wan glanced at her. _Is this...is he marrying us? _Before she could form a reply, he raised his head to the priest. "Forgive me," he said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I understand what you're saying...is this a marriage?"

Nonplussed, the priest looked at Badal and Sita, the latter of whom flushed and shook her head. "No, Master Kenobi," she said. "I know that the Jedi cannot marry under the edict of your Order; this is merely a simple ceremony, an affirmation of your feelings for one another..." She trailed off as Obi-Wan stood and faced her.

"Your Majesties," he said. "I am so sorry, but this goes against the Jedi Code, which supersedes all other things in our lives." He glanced at Kali, who had also risen. "We understand the honor that you do us, but I'm afraid we cannot allow ourselves to be joined in this – or any other – manner."

Badal nodded, though Kalinda could sense his surprise. "Of course, Master Jedi. Forgive my wife; she did not mean to offend you." He gave a small bow and extended his arm as if to usher them out of the temple. A glance at Sita showed that her face was bright red and her eyes were downcast; Kali extended her hand and touched the younger woman's arm. As they left the temple, Sita turned to her and gave her an apologetic look, which Kali returned with a small smile. No one spoke until they were at the bottom of the temple stairs, when Badal stopped and looked back to the Jedi. "Again, please excuse Sita's error in judgment, Masters Halcyon and Kenobi," he said, his hands closing in front of him. "We truly meant no disrespect."

"No harm done," Kalinda replied as she and Obi-Wan bowed again to the royal couple. "It was a lovely thought." She met Sita's eyes and tried to send her a soothing tendril of Force energy, but the young queen merely ducked her head.

Obi-Wan nodded and she could feel his heightened tension. "Indeed. Thank you for your graciousness, Majesties." There were a few more cordial words before the king and queen were escorted back to the palace and the Jedi were brought to their ship by the royal guards. Neither one spoke for several minutes until the craft was plummeting through hyperspace, when Kali glanced at her silent companion. "I can't believe that."

"Me either." He frowned at the helm. "I can't believe that they were about to _marry _us."

Kali shook her head. "That's not what I'm talking about, Obi-Wan. I think it was wrong to rush out of there so suddenly, especially because –" She stopped speaking as a very palpable wave of agitation rippled off of him, though he said nothing. " – it wasn't a marriage, it was just a nice sentiment from Sita, you know? She's young and in love...I think she was trying to show us that they were thankful for everything we did." A light on the console flickered and she glanced down; their trajectory was slightly off so she made a correction to the flight path. "It _wasn't_ a marriage, Obi-Wan. A marriage is a legally binding ceremony...a pledge, an oath. This was an affirmation."

His jaw tightened and she could tell that he was deliberating on his next words, though after a moment he seemed to just give in and look back at her. "The very fact that she – that anyone – would even think to _request _such a ceremony...it bothers me." Fog appeared on the console as he gave a deep exhale and glanced back at the helm. "Were we that obvious?"

The question gave her pause. _There was the ceremony itself when we kept making eyes at one another. And of course, there was 'after' the wedding. _"I guess we got a little carried away," she said at last, her tone cautious. "But it was a wedding; love was in the air." She gave a wave of her hand. "And it was springtime as well. Everyone was feeling...exuberant."

"That shouldn't matter," he replied. "She shouldn't have had any inkling about...us. Whatever we are." He sighed again, though he said nothing else and for some time they sat in silence until he turned to her once more. "It _was_ a marriage."

She frowned at him. "It was an affirmation, Ben. There's nothing wrong with admitting that you love someone."

"In any case," he replied, his gaze fixed back on the viewscreen. "If a complete stranger could make the mistake of thinking that we wished to take part in such a ceremony, we got more than a little carried away."

"It wasn't the first time." She couldn't hide the yearning in her voice.

After another pause he shook his head again. "I care for you, I do." He gave her a sideways glance. "And I know that you care for me."

"Obi-Wan." Her voice was quiet. "It's more than that. I think it always will be. And it is for you as well." At his expression she shook her head. "Do you remember what I told you when we were younger? The Force and love...they're one and the same. To deny one is to deny the other."

Again he shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to understand that way of thinking, Kalinda, though it's not for lack of trying."

She swallowed and indicated the small starship that they'd used for their journey to the Mid-Rim world. There was barely enough room for them to turn around without hitting one another; though the close quarters had not bothered her before she found that it was a bit difficult to breathe at the moment. "Can we finish this when we get back?"

After a moment, Obi-Wan nodded and glanced at the navacomputer. "We should arrive at Coruscant within thirteen hours."

Neither one spoke for the duration of the journey.

* * *

><p>"Do you love me?" As much as she wanted to shout the question, Kalinda found that the words came out in a whisper as she and Obi-Wan stood in her quarters after they'd returned to the Jedi Temple. It was hard to meet his gaze but she forced herself.<p>

He winced as if she'd struck him. "Kali-"

"It's not a hard question, Ben." Her nickname for him slipped out almost of its own accord but neither one acknowledged it.

"The answer is more complicated than you think." When he looked at her again, there was something new in his eyes, some conviction that she had never before seen, though it was overlaid with sorrow. "Don't ask me that, Kali. You know the answer." His voice was almost pleading.

But she pressed on, despite her better judgment. "Then why won't you tell me?" On impulse she stepped to him and took his hands in hers. "Why won't you say it?" She searched his eyes. "Please? You know that I love you, Obi-Wan." He said nothing and she dropped her gaze. "I do." For a while they were both silent until she spoke again. "Ben, it's not wrong to love. It's not against any code to love another being."

"Not this kind of love, Kali," he replied as he moved away from her. Their joined hands broke apart. "It's too much; it will consume us both if we don't put a stop to it. And I feel that dark times are coming...we have to use our energy for other purposes. I think that neither of us can afford a distraction."

A frown creased her forehead at this reference. Lately there had been whispers of systems threatening to leave the cocoon of democracy and align themselves with a powerful new force; rumors of a coming war were rippling through the bolder members of the Senate like the wake of pebbles tossed into a pond. _Things are changing, more so than they ever have before. How will we change with them? How will the Jedi Order itself change? _The thoughts were troubling.

"But that's exactly it," she said after a moment. "We can all feel it...the darkness coming. Now, more than ever, we need to keep our bonds strong." She approached him again, her eyes fixed on his. "That's how it used to be, in the early days of the order. Jedi were not forbidden to form bonds with one another, as long as it didn't interfere with their purpose, with their path." Her face was close to his, even though he had to lean down to keep their eyes level. "Denying your feelings is the worst thing that you can do, Ben."

He faltered. She could see it in his eyes: a flash of plain and naked longing that mirrored her own desire. _Whatever else_, she realized, _I know he loves me. I know it. _The thought should have brought comfort, but she found instead that she was about to fracture into a thousand pieces as he stepped back and opened his mouth to speak.

"Master?" Anakin's voice sounded over the comlink and the moment that had been stretched between them snapped as Obi-Wan looked down at his comm. The young man's voice was questioning. "Where are you? We have a meeting with Master Plo."

"I'll be right there, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, relief evident in his voice. He looked at Kali one last time as he signed off, but said nothing else before he slipped out of the room.

Kali stood alone for a moment before she was able to unclench her fists that had balled at her sides. _It's different, this time. It's more than just circumstance keeping us apart. _She took a deep breath to calm herself, to quell the emotions that he always stirred within her heart. The notion brought her thoughts a semblance of order and she nodded to herself. _I have to be stronger. Being near him is too hard for me, still. Perhaps if I keep my distance, it will be easier. _

_On us both._

* * *

><p><em>FYI: The verses in this chapter were taken from traditional Native American wedding vows as well as a bit of Kahlil Gibran's,<em> The Prophet.


	2. Things Left Unspoken

**Chapter One: Things Left Unspoken**

_Approximately two years after the start of the Clone Wars..._

Nine months ago, had anyone asked the clone captain Stonewall if he'd ever considered the idea of entering the Jedi Temple and just walking up to a certain Knight's quarters, he would have thought them to be a few players short of a bolo-ball team. However, there had been some function a few months ago – a meeting of generals and clone officers that Chancellor Palpatine had arranged – so the Jedi had been asked to show the clones around their Temple. It had been a much talked-about affair, for the Order was reticent to let outsiders meander through the hallways of their home, but in the end it had turned out to be quite a pleasant evening.

At least, it had been so for Stonewall and Kalinda.

At some point during the affair she had approached him and indicated that he should follow her out of the main room and into one of the ubiquitous turbolifts that were situated throughout the Temple. As they rode he'd asked her where they were going but she only smiled at him and said nothing until they reached a long corridor. She led him past a series of identical doors before stopping at one and holding out her hand, which he'd taken.

"Here we are," she'd said to him as the door slid open. "Home sweet home."

Even now the memory made him smile.

It was late afternoon when he made his way through the rear entrance to the Temple, pausing only to swipe his guest pass at the panel stationed at the inner door before heading to the nearest turbolift that would deposit him on Kali's floor. The Temple was quiet, almost unnervingly so; most of the Jedi were involved in the battles that were raging all across the galaxy. Stonewall saw no one besides a group of younglings who did not spare him a second glance as he stepped into the lift, which indicated that it was not so uncommon to see clones in the Jedi Temple, though it was by no means the norm.

His body sank down slightly with the upwards acceleration of the lift. _Nice to have a little bit of leave after we've been running around the galaxy for so long._ This thought made him pause, as he knew that most of his brothers would not share his view on the situation; indeed, the other members of his small squad had been chafing at the hiatus from action as much as he'd been enjoying it. _Though I suppose our experiences have been very different this past week._

When the lift stopped and the door opened, Stone made his way to one of the identical doors down the carpeted hallway, pausing at his goal to take a deep breath as he reached for the chime that would announce his presence. _Tonight's the night_ _I'm going to tell her._

Before he could activate the chime, however, the door to Kali's quarters slid open, revealing the dark-haired Jedi he had begun working with over nine months ago. "Hello there, Captain," she said with a grin that he had come to know well. She wasn't wearing her traditional tunic and robe; instead she was dressed in a soft, light-blue dress that fell to her knees, below which she was barefoot.

"General," he replied with the best salute he could manage, given the things he carried. "Mind giving me a hand?" He indicated several canvas bags that he'd brought along with his pack and she took a few, her expression puzzled as the clone entered the room and made his way to the cooking area. Though he had not seen any other Jedi's quarters, Kali had told him that all Knights were allotted the same type of space: a small apartment that featured a living area, bedroom, 'fresher and kitchenette. The colors were soft and muted, though he could see Kalinda's hand in multiple places, namely the row of gleaming instruments along one wall of the living area.

"What's all this?" she asked, watching as he placed the bags on the small counter and began rifling through them.

Stonewall pulled out several containers of fresh vegetables and assorted other foodstuffs. "Dinner." He glanced at Kali and smiled to himself at the startled look on her face as she watched him arrange the food on the counter. "I said that I had a surprise for you, remember?" The kitchenette in her quarters was small but sufficiently equipped, so he'd only had to bring a few additional items to put his idea into action. "You look lovely, by the way."

"I thought you'd like it," she said after she thanked him, though she continued to stare as he worked. "You can cook?" Her tone was incredulous as he pulled out a few large utensils from the nearest bag and set them beside the stove.

The clone captain turned to face her. "Better than you? Yes, very much so." He raised an eyebrow and kept his face as serious as he could as she studied him.

At this she chuckled. "I wouldn't gloat, Captain. That's not saying much." With a laugh, Stonewall continued to arrange ingredients before reaching below the small stove, opening a wide compartment and pulling out an assortment of pots and pans, all coated with a thick layer of dust. Kali gaped at him. "How did you...has that stuff been there all along?"

It was Stonewall's turn to look surprised, though he realized in a moment that he shouldn't have been. "Saw them the last time I was here. You didn't know?" He turned to the sink and began rinsing off one of the larger pots.

Shaking her head, Kali began to investigate the food that he'd set out. "That's what restaurants are for. And we have a perfectly nice refectory a few levels down." She held up a purple and white striped fruit and sniffed it. "Where did you get all this?"

"I have my methods," he replied, grinning as he reached for another pan to rinse off.

She regarded him a moment longer before shaking her head and smiling as she leaned back against the counter alongside him. "Need any help?"

Stone set the pans aside and glanced around. "I think I'll be okay. Besides, if you want to help, I'll have to ask that you first get a fire extinguisher out so we can be prepared." He moved to stand before her and put his hand on her waist, the other reaching up to smooth a strand of hair off of her forehead.

Kali cast her eyes to the ceiling. "That was _one _time, Stone," she replied, shaking her head as she leaned into him. "And it was _months _ago...are you ever going to let me live it down?"

"It took the entire squad almost an hour to put out that fire," he replied as he held her close. "That bit of forest on Agamar will never be the same...so, no. I won't." Keeping his mouth in a firm line he looked down at her, willing himself not to laugh as she gave him a mock glare.

In response, she leaned up and kissed him; the sensation still sent chills down his spine, even after almost a year in each others' company and he found that he never wanted to stop. _It feels so right when we're together_. _Nothing else could ever be as good as this._

However, in that moment her comm began to chirp and they broke apart. Kalinda sighed and cleared her throat before activating the device to voice-only. "Yes?"

"General Halcyon." Mace Windu's voice almost echoed in the small space. "Please report to the Council chambers at once." Without waiting for a response he signed off, leaving Kali and Stone in silence. After a moment she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Stone," she said. "Duty calls. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He cupped her cheek and held their faces close. "Come back hungry." She smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard one more time before she moved away to pull on her boots, throw her robe over her dress and exit the room, leaving him alone in her quarters. For a moment, Stonewall could still feel her body against his and he gave a quiet sigh before he returned to his bags and pulled out one last item: a datapad that contained the recipes he was planning to re-create.

Several minutes later he had a pot of sauce simmering on the stove and was checking the 'pad for the next step; he selected a portion of vegetables and began to chop them into small pieces while he considered his plan as he made sure that the measurements were correct. _It may not be how these things are supposed to go._ _But I think it will be nice, anyway. _With this notion he felt his stomach churn with nerves, though he tried to push the feeling aside and focus on the task at hand. _At least, I hope it will be._

* * *

><p>Kalinda's footsteps echoed down the hallways as she hurried from the turbolift to the Council chambers, though she paused outside the door and took a few deep breaths to steady herself and smooth out her robe. <em>Hopefully this won't take too long<em>. _Stone seemed like he had something on his mind. _Once she was sure that she looked presentable she entered the wide doors. The room was spacious, with massive windows that overlooked the streams of traffic that moved through the Coruscanti sky.

With the recent wars, most of the Council members were away on campaigns, so there were only Masters Yoda, Windu, and Obi-Wan present. Though it had been some time since Kali had spoken to her former lover, she found that being in his presence again was...strange. _It doesn't hurt like it used to. That's got to be a good sign. Perhaps things have changed for the better._

Mace Windu nodded to her once in greeting before he began to speak. "I know that you were supposed to be on leave through the end of the week," he began. "But a situation has come up that requires your immediate attention."

"Of course, Master." She held her disappointment back, as she had hoped to spend every bit of her free time with Stone. "What's the problem?"

"The system of Aruna is experiencing some turmoil," he continued. "You recall King Badal and his Queen?"

At the mention of _that _particular planet, Kali felt her throat tighten, though she refused to look at Obi-Wan as she nodded. "Of course, Master."

Yoda's large eyes studied her, giving the impression that he was not fooled by her outward composure. "Died, the king has. Some six months ago." His eyes closed for a moment before opening and looking back at her. "Much disorder there has been, in the time since. Considering joining the Separatists, the young queen is."

Kali's brows knitted. "But why? Aruna has always been a strong supporter of the Republic."

"That's what we're hoping to uncover," Obi-Wan said, causing her to turn to him. "The Queen has requested a meeting with us."

"Us?" Her stomach turned to ice as her earlier feeling of complacency vanished. _He can't mean..._

Obi-Wan gave her a tight smile. "Queen Sita has asked us to speak to her Parliament on the Republic's behalf, Kalinda."

"You will both journey there tomorrow," Mace Windu said, leaning back in his chair. "But there is more..." He paused and shared a glance with Yoda before continuing. "We need to know if the Separatists could be behind some of the trouble on Aruna. Your squad will accompany you and see if they can't get to the bottom of this matter. They have proven themselves to be suited for the task." His words gave Kali a glow of pride as she thought of the team of clones she'd been working with for the past six months.

"Is there anything else?"

Mace shook his head. "No. You may go. Obi-Wan will brief you on the details. May the Force be with you."

Nodding, Kalinda exited the room as quickly as she could, though she heard Obi-Wan's footsteps behind her. After their last shared mission on Basrah – over six months ago – she had taken great pains to close her mind to him, both to keep him from knowing that he had hurt her again and because it was easier to do so rather than dwell on the broken bond; in the past they had been able to communicate through the Force, but she found that it was easier to cut him off completely than leave any part of herself open to him.

The turbolift doors were open before her as if in invitation and for a split-second she considered rushing for them._ But we're not kids anymore. We have a mission and a duty. _With that thought she paused and waited for him to reach her.

For a few moments they simply stood before each other in the corridor; he looked older, she realized, more careworn and tired. _But his eyes...his eyes are the same, even after all these years. Underneath everything, he's still Ben. _The thought brought back a rush of emotion that she was hard-pressed to push to the side, though she managed.

"Are you alright?"

His voice snapped her out of her reverie and she shook her head. "No. I mean...yes, I am." Frowning, she took a deep breath while trying to be discreet about it. "Badal's death...it's just a surprise. Poor Sita; I can only imagine what she's going through right now."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know. I felt the same way when we received her message. She still looks so young..." he trailed off in thought. "There have been...happenings, according to her, that we think may be linked to the Separatists."

"Happenings?"

"She was unclear," he replied. "But it seems as though their gods are angry now that she is the sole ruler on the throne and are making their displeasure known." At this they shared a look; a very similar thing had happened during their last mission to Aruna, though they were able to save the young woman's life in the end and bring peace to the world.

Kalinda leaned against the wall beside the turbolift and crossed her arms, trying not to think of Stonewall in her quarters, cooking her a delicious meal. "More 'signs' from the gods?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his beard. "Of a different nature, I believe," he said. "As I said, she was unclear as to the specifics." He was silent for a moment and Kali felt a flicker of impatience, though she tamped it down as she smoothed out her dress. At this, Obi-Wan looked at her. "You look nice." There was a hint of a question in his tone, though he didn't voice it.

"Thank you."

After another moment he inhaled deeply and gave her a polite smile. "Well," he said, gesturing to the turbolift. "I'll let you get on your way. We'll have plenty of time to discuss this tomorrow. Shall we set out at 1500 hours? Will that give your men enough time?"

"It should be fine. I know they're anxious to get going again."

He activated the turbolift door for her. "Until tomorrow, Kalinda."

She nodded and stepped inside. "Until then."

* * *

><p>Stonewall had just set down the last plate when Kali returned to her quarters; it had taken a little bit longer than he'd anticipated to cook the meal, but he was pleased with the results. As he looked up to greet her, he noticed that she seemed a bit shell-shocked as she stood just within the threshold for a moment, her gaze fixed on the floor. "Is everything okay?" he asked, coming to her side. "What did they say?"<p>

Rather than answer him right away she blinked and looked around her quarters: he'd lit at least a dozen candles and set them around the area that functioned as a dining room; the table was set with plates and flatware that she'd had on hand and he'd managed to find some ambient music that he knew she liked on the radio. The room was bathed in a soft, golden glow and filled with the scent of the food he'd cooked. She stepped to the table and studied it before turning back to him, her dark eyes wide. "Stone...what is all this?"

"I told you," he replied, feeling uneasy at her startled expression. "I wanted to have dinner with you." He frowned. "Is it okay?"

"It's perfect," she replied; he was relieved to see that she was regarding him with tenderness. "You don't do anything half-assed, do you?"

Laughing, he pulled out her chair and handed her a glass of pale wine as she sat down. "Corellian?" she asked as she sipped it. He nodded and she looked up at him, her smile wide. "You never cease to surprise me." She watched as he laid the food down in front of her. "Thank you, Stone. It's lovely...everything is just perfect."

"Don't say 'perfect' until you've tried it," he replied as he took his own seat across from her. "This was my first attempt." He lifted his glass and she did as well; they clinked together with a light, musical sound. "To nine months," he said with a smile at her. "Here's hoping we have more."

"Many more." He knew her well enough to see that she was still distressed, though he could tell that she was attempting to mask the feeling as they began to eat. After a few bites she grinned at him. "Delicious...and I've never had anyone cook for me like this before."

"Really?" he asked, pleased. "I find that hard to believe."

Spearing a piece of vegetable she smiled again. "Well, unless you count the field rations that Crest has prepared." At this she paused and looked at him. "How are the others? I haven't seen them this week."

"Anxious, from what I can tell," he said after a moment. "They don't like sitting around Coruscant quite as much as I do."

She seemed to consider something for a moment. "Well, they can relax," she said. "We have a new mission." After she explained the particulars to him, he nodded.

"I'll let them know when we're done here," he replied. "Aruna. Should be interesting." Again, he smiled at her but she merely looked down at her plate. "Kali...is something wrong?"

He watched as she sighed and reached for her wineglass, taking a deep drink before looking at him. "Obi-Wan's coming as well," she said after a moment, studying the pale liquid. "We were there for her wedding some years ago and the queen requested that we both return to offer some assistance now." She met his gaze and he was struck by the agitation in her eyes.

Stonewall nodded, though inwardly he frowned at the mention of the Jedi's name as his memory cast back to a night just over nine months ago, after Basrah. It was the first time that he'd seen anyone, let alone a Jedi, look quite as stricken and pained as Kali had and it had all been because of her relationship with Obi-Wan. _General Kenobi, _he thought, chiding himself. _It won't do to have you thinking of him in any other way besides 'General.' _He looked back at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," she replied after a moment. "I think so. It's just...unexpected." She took a deep breath and seemed to mentally shake something away. "In any case, it doesn't matter right now," she said, straightening and sipping her wine again. "Thank you again for all this, Stone. It's wonderful...but, is everything okay on your end? You seem a little nervous."

_Jedi senses_. _Of course, the woman I fall for happens to be one who can pretty much read my mind. _"I was worried it wouldn't turn out well," he said, indicating the food. "I've never cooked like this before." It was true, but it was not _the _truth.

She reached across the table and took his hand. "Well, you can be rest assured that it's amazing, Stone. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later, when they were in her bed and she was drifting to sleep, he was wide awake. <em>I should have told her, <em>he thought as he looked down at Kali's somnolent form beside him. _But she seems troubled by this new assignment...it wasn't the right time. Soon, though. _She stirred and nestled closer into him, wrapping her arm around his chest and heaving a sigh when he stroked a lock of dark hair off of her face. After a few more minutes he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but couldn't get the restless, anxious feeling out of his mind. _I do wish I had been able to say it. _His arm tightened around her shoulders. _One way or another, I have to tell her._


	3. Departures

**Chapter Two: Departures**

It was an hour or so before dawn when Kalinda woke. The first thing that she was aware of was Stonewall beside her, his arm around her back as she was pressed into his side at the crook of his shoulder – right where she'd fallen asleep. He was always so warm; something about the clone's fast metabolism made their body temperatures a little higher than that of non-clones. Eyes closed, she inhaled his familiar scent before she glanced up at him to see if he was still sleeping. Honey-brown eyes looked down at her and she smiled. "Good morning."

He bent to kiss her forehead. "Morning."

"Last night wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked, sitting up and regarding him. At his raised brow she laughed and felt her cheeks flush. "No..._that _was real, I know...I mean the dinner. It was perfect." She took his hand. "I meant what I said, Stone. I've never had _anyone _–" she met his gaze. " – cook for me like that." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, again."

"You're welcome," he replied as he sat up as well. "It was nice, wasn't it?" When he glanced at the chrono on her wall the previous evening's mission came back to her in a flood. "You said we're leaving at 1500?"

"That's the plan, though I'd like to meet up with you and the others a few minutes earlier." Kali paused. "Are you okay? You still seem like you have something on your mind..." His almost-golden eyes met hers and for a moment she could almost see something there, some flicker of apprehension that she could not name. Nervousness pinged her and she put a hand on his cheek. "Stone?" She had never looked into his mind without his permission and resisted the urge now. _He's always honest with me...but something's up. I know it._

The feeling was gone in the next moment and he smiled at her. "Just thinking about the mission." He put his hand over hers and kissed her palm. "And I know I've been neglecting the others. Hopefully they won't be too cross with me."

"Do you have to get back right away, or can you stay for a little while longer?" She moved back to lie against him and began kissing the planes of his chest as she spoke. "I'd prefer the latter, in case you can't tell."

The hairs on his arms rose as he gave a quiet shudder at her touch and she felt his arm tighten around her. "Now that's not fair," he said softly as he ducked his head to kiss her again.

"I've got a whole arsenal of 'not fair,' Captain," she replied with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, it's early yet. Just a little while longer?"

Stonewall's hands gripped her waist as he kissed her neck; she could feel him grinning as he spoke next. "As you wish...General."

* * *

><p>Several hours later Stonewall found himself at the outskirts of the Jedi Temple, Kalinda beside him as they made their goodbyes. "I'll contact you this afternoon," he said as he hefted his pack – considerably lighter now – and saluted her while a group of Padawans walked by, their expressions curious though they pretended not to take an interest in the interaction. Dressed in her traditional robes again, Kali looked every inch the image of a proper Jedi Knight. He was wearing his armor, brought along for the sake of propriety though it felt strange to wear it when only twenty minutes ago she'd been doing a very thorough job of distracting him as he was trying to get suited up.<p>

"That sounds good," she said, keeping her voice quiet as she held his gaze, though he could still see that her thoughts were elsewhere. They looked at one another for a moment before he nodded and turned to go, stopping only when she spoke again. "Stonewall, thank you for everything," she said. "I mean it...thank you."

Stone nodded. The sun was creeping across the sky in earnest now, the light condensing on the edges of her dark hair as he watched her. Some small part of his mind seemed to give way and he cleared his throat. "General...?"

"Captain?"

His mouth opened; his brain formed the words, but as he was about to vocalize them, one of the Padawans separated from the group and made her way to Kalinda, casting a puzzled look at Stonewall, who shut his mouth and gave the Jedi another crisp salute before turning to leave.

It was always difficult to walk away from her but he knew that it was necessary.

For now.

Since the war had begun, there was a shuttle service that ran between the Jedi Temple, the Senate, the barracks, and any other place where military personnel might need to travel, so it was no trouble for him to slip on one of the vehicles that was headed for his destination. As he watched the sunlight filtering between the massive buildings, his thoughts turned speculative. It wasn't the first time.

_If we weren't at war; if she weren't a Jedi Knight and I weren't just a clone, would we be able to be together? _Beneath his feet he felt a shudder as the shuttle begin to move._ What could 'together' even mean for us?_

The shuttle slid out of the Temple district and headed for the curved dome of the Senate building, stopping once to let a few more passengers on, none of whom gave him more than a passing glance. The longer that the wars lasted, clone soldiers became a more common sight on the planet, though Stone knew that it was not the same everywhere. The doors closed with a hiss and as his body tilted back with the acceleration of the vehicle, he turned to look at the Temple behind him, watching as the distinctive ziggurat receded into the distance. It was one of the most recognizable sights on Coruscant, though he found it to serve only as reminder of just how big the distinction was between his and Kali's places in society.

The thought made his hand tighten around the strap of his pack. _Maybe it's all in my head. Maybe what I want from her is something that can never happen. _This made him wince. _As if it matters what I want. I should just be thankful for what I have. _

Finally the shuttle paused at his destination; he slipped off alone and made his way to the inner barracks, nodding to the brother who scanned the ID chip in his armor before waving him through. As he walked, he activated the comm in his helmet. "Weave? Where are you guys?"

There was the briefest pause before he heard his brother reply. "Captain; we're in the mess. I take it you're back?"

Before Stone could reply, the ordnance man sounded over the comlink. "How's the general?" Crest asked, a grin in his voice. "Well rested, I hope."

Stonewall shook his head, though he couldn't keep a slight smile from his face. "She sends her greetings. I'm sorry to say that our leave is being cut short, but you'll all be pleased to know that we have a new mission. I'll meet you in the mess in a few."

"Nice of you to rejoin us at last," the weapons expert, Traxis said, though his tone was sharper than normal. "We were starting to wonder if you were ever coming back around. I'm about to lose my mind sitting around here."

"About to?"

"No one asked you, Crest."

Weave spoke again, his tone wry. "As you can tell, we're doing about the same. See you in a moment, Captain."

Stonewall signed off and headed for his quarters in the barracks. Though officers were afforded a bit more privacy than regular troops it was not a spacious room, holding only a bed, desk, and locker for his kit. He set down his pack and looked around; everything was flat and dull and he was seized with a longing to be back with Kali in her own apartment, which, though far from luxurious, was at least more pleasant than this. _It was starting to feel like a home, _he thought as he made to leave. _This seems so...empty. More so than it ever did before. _Frowning, he pushed the maudlin thoughts from his mind.

_I need to focus on the task at hand, nothing else. _

For now.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was trying to meditate.<p>

Seated in one of the chambers build especially for that purpose, legs crossed, arms relaxed, back straight, he inhaled deeply and counted to ten in his head. Once the count ended he exhaled, taking just as long to release the breath and letting his mind empty as he did so. However, he found that he couldn't shake some of the uncertainty that kept tugging at the edges of his thoughts, as well as the face of a certain dark-haired woman who had never quite vanished from the deepest places of his consciousness.

He inhaled again. _I'd hoped that one day we could maybe pick up where we left off – at least go back to being friends – but she hardly looked at me once she found out about the mission._ After Basrah he'd discovered that she had cut herself off from him through the Force and it had taken quite a bit of adjustment on his part to get used to the feeling – or lack thereof. _I've always been aware of her, at least in the back of my mind. But now...nothing. Empty space; a blank wall. _The breath was released, slowly. At the time the realization had been painful. Later on, after further reflection he came to recognize the necessity of closing oneself off from certain emotions. It was a coping mechanism that he himself had often made use of, though he ultimately tried to make peace with the darker thoughts.

But still. _In all the years we've known each other, I can't remember a time when she ever shut me out so completely. _

His chest lifted with another breath, though he let it out in a rush as his comlink chirruped. Opening his eyes, he activated the transmission and blinked in surprise as a familiar form appeared before him. "Duchess Satine."

Hands clasped before her, she gave a slight incline of her head in acknowledgment. "Obi-Wan." She paused for a moment before she spoke again. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," he replied. "Nothing productive, at any rate. Is everything well?"

The Duchess of Mandalore nodded, her horn-shaped earrings swaying with the motion. "For now, I suppose. Things have been quiet since our last encounter. But this is not a social call," she added, raising her chin. "I have heard rumors that Aruna is thinking of seceding from the Republic."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You've heard correctly, I'm afraid. I'm scheduled to journey there today and convince Queen Sita not to do just that." He uncrossed his legs and rose to walk around the chamber, his footsteps echoing in the empty room.

"That is troubling news, indeed," she replied with a frown. "Though I've never personally met the queen, I have heard only good things about her and the deceased king. You were sent on a mission there, if I recall correctly?"

"Some years ago," he said, pausing at one of the slotted windows. "Myself and...another Jedi were dispatched to bless the union of King Badal and Queen Sita; it turned out to be quite an eventful trip. Uncovering terrorist plots, saving the life of the bride-to-be..."

"The usual, then?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and looked back at her. "Quite." He paused before speaking again. "I take it that you have a particular interest in the outcome of this mission? I know that Mandalore and Aruna have been allies in the past, especially since you have both chosen to remain neutral in the wars."

At this she nodded, though the movement was slow, cautious. "That's true," she said, glancing at him. "There have been...rumors of dissent among the lowest caste – which is not unusual, given their treatment – but I fear that they will be blamed for the troubles taking place on that world." She frowned as she continued. "If Aruna joins the Separatists, it will be massive blow to the Republic, but I do not think that those more unfortunate members of its society should suffer the brunt of your investigation because of this fact."

"Satine," he said. "I have no intention of pointing fingers before I have evidence." His brow lifted as he regarded her. "Surely you know me that well, at least."

"As you say," she nodded. There was a moment of silence before she took a deep breath. "I also...that is, I wanted to wish you well before you left," she said at last. Her eyes met his and she gave a small smile. "I know that you have been stretched very thin of late and I just wanted to say good luck, Obi-Wan."

"Well..." he paused before he smiled back. "Thank you, Satine. I appreciate it." Though she opened her mouth as if to speak again, she said nothing else and signed off. After the transmission ended, Obi-Wan ran a hand through his beard in thought before he glanced around the meditation chamber once more and resumed his position on one of the seats.

* * *

><p>At precisely 1440 hours Kalinda made her way to the Temple's shuttle bay, where she and Stone had agreed that they would meet prior to the start of the journey. Of course he and the rest of Shadow Squad were already there and she smiled inwardly at the idea of her "family" of clones. <em>We do make a good team;<em> _I'd forgotten how much I missed them._ As soon as he noted her arrival, Stonewall turned to approach her and Kali glanced at the Padawan she'd enlisted to help her carry the instrument cases. "Thank you, Averi," she said to the young Rodian male, who nodded and passed the cases to Stone.

As the youngling walked away she looked into Stone's visor. "Hello, again. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

By now he had grown accustomed to her gentle teasing. "Too long," he replied, reaching for her pack as well. "Far too long." They approached the others, who all stood at attention as soon as she got close.

Kalinda couldn't help but laugh. "At ease, for goodness sake. And take off your helmets, please." She smiled as their faces became visible. "Much better." There was silence for a moment before she sighed. "Are you all okay? You didn't get reconditioned during our time apart, did you?"

"No way," the bald clone replied, an easy grin spreading across his face as he stepped forward and embraced her in a tight hug that nearly lifted her feet off the ground. "General...it's good to see you again."

"Thanks, Crest," she said, the words forced out with a breath of air. "I was starting to wonder if you recognized me." At this they all shared a laugh.

After their brother's exuberant display each of the other clones greeted her in his own fashion: Weave shook her hand with a light touch; Milo saluted her again and managed to look startled when she reached for his gloved hand; Traxis merely gave her a curt nod before reaching for the instrument cases to help Stone bring them inside the modest freighter that they were to take on their mission.

Weave ran his hands across the twin patches of hair on the top of his head. "Thank you for bringing the instruments," he said. "I have a few new songs I was hoping to learn."

"I told you that you could hang on to the dulcimer, Weave," she said as Traxis and Stonewall emerged from the ship, the latter coming to stand at his usual place at her side while his brother stood a little ways off from the group, arms crossed before him. "The same went for the rest of you as well."

Crest gave a wry grin. "As much fun as it would be, I'm not sure that our other brothers would want to hear our musical...efforts while they're trying to rest."

"I missed the drum, though," Milo added, glancing at the ship. "It'll be good to play it again."

Kalinda opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment she noticed Stonewall go tense; she looked up and saw Obi-Wan approaching the ship, robes rippling in his wake. He looked every inch the Master and Council member that he was, so she didn't blame the clones for snapping to attention and moving to stand in a line before the ship. After the briefest hesitation Stonewall stood before his brothers, his back arrow-straight. No one spoke. Kali took a deep breath and gave Obi-Wan a polite smile as he walked up to them.

An eyebrow lifted as he glanced at the clones before nodding to her. "I take it this is the squad I've heard so much about, General Halcyon?"

Nodding, she couldn't help but smile at his wry tone as she gestured to the troops. "General Kenobi, this is Shadow Squad." They saluted him in one fluid motion – reminding her of the first time she'd met them – and she moved through their ranks as she made the introductions. Obi-Wan nodded politely as he followed Kali down the line. When they reached Stonewall the clone hesitated for a fraction of a second before he saluted Obi-Wan, who reached forward.

"I never got to congratulate you personally on your promotion, Captain," he said, shaking the clone's hand. "Though I realize the sentiment is long overdue at this point."

"I appreciate it, in any case," Stone replied. "Thank you, General Kenobi."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked back at Kali. "I have the transmission from Queen Sita," he said. "Shall we go over it once we get underway?"

"Sounds good. I'll met you inside." As Obi-Wan entered the ship she glanced at Milo and Crest. "Why don't you guys take the helm at first? You can swap after a few hours, as usual." They nodded and slipped aboard the ship, Traxis and Weave following behind them. Kali looked at Stonewall and stepped towards him, but it was he who spoke first.

"Do you need me to...I don't know. Is there anything I can do?" His voice was quiet.

She tried to cast her awareness out around them, but found that it was a little harder than it should have been at the moment so she looked about the hangar instead. It was empty. Another step put her directly in front of him. "You already do so much," she said, keeping her pitch low. "You really do." A glow of happiness emanated from him at her words, though it was streaked with concern. The captain nodded and extended his hand, as if to help her step onto the ship though they both knew she needed no such assistance; but it was good to feel the reassuring press of his skin beneath his glove as he offered her a measure of support.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you to my reviewers! You guys rock: Just A Crazy-Man, Queen, sacariah, SerendipityAEY & XxMusicAddictxX!_


	4. Inkling

_A/N: Made a slight change for clarity's sake. FYI, this chapter references something that occured in my other fic, _What Remains. _Thank you Queen for the catch!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Inkling<strong>

Though an older model, the oblong-shaped freighter was in decent condition so Obi-Wan hoped that they would have no technical problems reaching their destination. He watched as the younger clone and the bald clone took the helm and began prepping the ship; moments later the floor beneath his boots began to vibrate when the engines came online. _Milo and Crest._ _And the one with two strips of hair was Weave. The scarred one is Traxis. _All of Kalinda's reports of her various missions had emphasized her happiness with the small squad that had been assigned to her, so he was determined to learn their names_. If there is hope of restoring even a small part of the connection that we shared, I need to make every effort._

Obi-Wan's thoughts returned to their last mission on Aruna.

An image of Kali lying in the crook of his arm and smiling up at him bubbled to the surface of his mind; he could still feel the flutter of her heartbeat against his skin when he bent to kiss her. As the memory came to him he turned it over in his mind, examining it from every angle. The unfiltered delight she had taken in such a simple act as him running a hand through her hair had reminded him that life – even that of a Jedi – did not have to be without joy.

It was so easy to forget that, especially lately.

_I've missed her. _The realization came to him as he heard the whine of the engines increase in volume and pitch and he had a sudden desire to see her face. Seated at the common area towards the front of the ship, Obi-Wan glanced over as Kalinda and the clone captain stepped aboard after the others, his fellow Jedi approaching him to take a seat at the rounded table as Stonewall joined the rest of the clones, who had gone to ensure that their supplies were stored properly in the rear of the ship.

"Everything alright?" he asked. As she nodded and sat down her robe slipped aside; he noticed a blaster pistol slung in a holster that hung at her hip."When did you start carrying _that_?"

"On Japarran," she replied. At his raised eyebrow she frowned. "You know I'm not the galaxy's best fighter with a lightsaber. Something has to even the odds." She patted the weapon and gave him a questioning look. "It took a little getting used to, but I can't imagine being without it now. What?"

He shrugged. "It's just unexpected, that's all. I never pictured you with anything other than a lightsaber."

Nodding, she glanced at the transmitter he'd pulled out. "Is that it?" He passed it to her and she studied it for a moment before activating the device. An image of a woman dressed in shimmersilk robes appeared before them. The Arunai were near-Humans with deep, russet-golden skin and alabaster hair, and the young queen was said to be among the most beautiful of her people, though to Obi-Wan she had seemed little more than a wide-eyed girl the first time he'd first met her.

Across from him, Kalinda smiled. "She looks the same," she mused, her hands folded before her chin, her elbows resting on the table. "A bit more regal, but still Sita." The ship started to lift, slipping out of the hangar as the recording began.

"Greetings, Master Jedi," Sita began, her voice quiet and lilting. "I wish that it were in happier circumstances under which I was contacting you, but such is the nature of the galaxy at times. First let me say how dearly I wish that these wars were over and that peace reigned above all else." Here she paused and her eyes lowered for a moment before she continued. "Some six months ago, the gods saw fit to take my beloved husband from this world. Since that time, there has been much unrest in my home."

Kalinda glanced at Obi-Wan and he marked the sorrow in her eyes. "Do you know what happened?"

"No idea," he admitted. "She doesn't say, either." They shared a look as the queen continued.

"Aside from natural disasters there have been threats of dissension among the lower castes...the people are frightened and angry and the high priestess, Neerja, claims that the gods are displeased with us, though I fear there is more at work here than that. I should tell you that I have been approached by Count Dooku, of the Confederation of Independent Systems, who has urged me to align Aruna with the Separatists, claiming that by doing so he will extend us the aid that the Republic has been unable to supply, despite the petitions that I have made to the Senate. Though it is against my personal wish, I must do what is best for my people."

Here she paused and took a deep, shaking breath. "The members of my Parliament are calling for a vote on the matter of secession within the week, so I ask that you send two Jedi to come to Aruna and speak on the Republic's behalf. Kalinda Halcyon and Obi-Wan Kenobi are known on my world and I think that their voices would add some much-needed calm to the chaos that is gripping my home." She gave a low bow, the movement was the uneasy swaying of a blade of grass against the wind. "In any case, I humbly thank you for any assistance you can offer and wish you all the very best of luck in your endeavors. Namaste." The image flickered and died as the ship approached the line of traffic that was streaming off planet.

Running a hand through his beard, Obi-Wan looked at Kalinda. "I have a bad feeling about this."

She gave a tight smile and leaned back in her seat, rubbing at her forehead. "Poor Sita," she said. "She's not ready for this."

"What do you mean?"

"Couldn't you tell how frightened she was?"

He shook his head. "Yes, of course, but she's had several years to become acclimated to her position," he replied, watching the atmosphere recede as the ship approached the hyperlanes.

"A few years isn't a lot of time to learn how to run an entire star system," Kalinda said. "And it doesn't seem like she's ready for this burden."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Whether she's prepared or not, she's been saddled with it. It is vital that she make herself ready. The future of her people depends on it. Besides," he added, looking at her again. "She chose to be where she is; she chose to marry the king, knowing full well that this could happen. It is her duty to accept responsibility for her choices."

"She chose to marry the man she loved," Kalinda replied, her eyes narrowing in thought. "And she loved him very much." After a pause she sighed. "But you're right. She needs to fulfill the role of leadership, regardless of how she feels."

"I don't remember this priestess that she mentioned," Obi-Wan said. "Do you?" As Kalinda shook her head his hand lifted to his beard once more. "By all rights, Sita's word should be the ultimate law but if she's reluctant to act as a queen should, this woman may be a dangerous element. And Count Dooku contacted her? That's troubling."

At that moment, the bald clone – Crest – glanced back at Kalinda. "General, they're requesting our pass-code." At this, the dark-haired Jedi rose from her seat and moved to the helm, remaining there for several minutes while Obi-Wan watched her interact with the clones. Crest entered the code and their ship moved to the front of the line, a benefit from being on a mission for the Jedi Council. After he did so, he turned to her and said something that made her chuckle as she replied.

"No, Crest, that won't be necessary," she said. "But thanks for the offer. Feel like breaking out the harmonica once we get settled in? I know you're anxious to get back to the _tablas, _Milo_._"

"Aye, boss," the bald clone replied with a salute and a grin. The younger clone smiled and also answered in the affirmative. Kalinda remained with them at the helm for a few moments as the ship moved into hyperspace before turning back to Obi-Wan and giving him a nod as she returned to the table.

"Harmonica?" he asked.

She smiled, though it was not at him; the realization that gave him a pang of remorse. "You'll see," she replied. "Are we done here for now? I need to speak with the others." Obi-Wan nodded and picked up his datapad to scan through the latest news, though his awareness was on her as she slipped out of the room and towards the cargo hold at the rear part of the ship. Despite the fact that he could no longer feel her emotions through the Force, he could still sense her presence join the other clones; on a whim, he reached out to them.

The one she'd called Weave had a quiet orderly mind, focused on the task at hand, though Obi-Wan felt a flicker of...something when the clone noticed the Jedi approach. It wasn't an attraction, he realized, but more of a deep-seated awe. _Not that I blame him, _Obi-Wan thought with a faint smile. Traxis, the clone with the scar, seemed indifferent to the Jedi's presence, though there was a flash of annoyance at something Obi-Wan couldn't name. _Strange. I wonder what has bothered him so._

Setting the thought aside, he focused on the clone captain and inhaled sharply in the next instant.

The captain's feelings for the Jedi were powerful host of emotions that Obi-Wan had definitely not been expecting. It was overwhelming at first, so he took a mental step back to regroup for a few minutes; however, when he stretched his awareness out once more, the feelings had vanished. _Unless it was a fluke or I'm very mistaken, he's hidden them from me, _he thought with a frown. _Interesting. I wonder if Kali knows? She must...how could she not sense that? _Before he could say anything, she emerged from the back of the ship with the other clones following in her wake. Setting the datapad down, he sat up and looked at her. "What's all this?"

She glanced at the troopers, each of whom was carrying an instrument case. "Gentlemen...care to show Obi-Wan what you've been working so hard on?"

* * *

><p>While Traxis and Weave secured the cargo hold, Stonewall was at the gunner's station, the lone piece of weaponry on the small freighter. Though he knew that the ship had been looked over prior to their taking it out, he still wanted to ensure that all was as it should be; it also provided a moment of privacy as he heard Kali approach. She spoke to the others, mentioning their instruments, before moving to find him.<p>

"Feel like breaking out the ion-steel?" she asked as she met him in the closet-sized section that housed the single cannon and gunner's seat.

On impulse he reached for her hand and gave it a slight squeeze as he nodded. Suddenly, he felt an odd sensation and he looked at her. "Are you...?" he tapped his head and she winced.

"No, but I should have thought of this," she replied, her hand still in his. "It's Obi-Wan. He's bound to be curious about you guys as I haven't talked about much else. He might try to...get a feel for you." A deep breath and she removed her hand from his. "You need to try and keep your thoughts about me to a bare minimum when he's around."

The feeling had vanished. "I'm not sure I can hide how I feel about you from a Jedi Master," he said at last, his voice uncertain.

Nodding, her gaze grew distant while she thought. After a moment she looked back at him. "It may not work," she said slowly. "But it's worth a shot. Imagine a wall around your mind, if you can. Just focus like we did with my shield on Basrah and the toxin on Japarran...remember?"

"I'll try," he said, closing his eyes and doing as she said. "Can you tell if that did it?" he asked after a few moments.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, looking perplexed. "I can still feel you, but I think it will be different for him." She gave Stone a pained smile. "This is only temporary; I just think it will be easier if he doesn't...well," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Complications."

The clone captain paused before he spoke. "Complications. Right." He took a breath and looked at her. "But...would it really make a difference if he knew? You said that relationships are kind of a gray area for the Jedi. Why would it matter to him?"

She tilted her head as she regarded him. "It shouldn't matter to him at all, Stone. I'd just prefer to keep it to ourselves. For privacy's sake, if nothing else."

As much as he wanted to back down and do as she asked, he couldn't stop the next words that left his mouth. "You didn't mind so much when my brothers found out."

"Stone," she said. "You asked me if you could help? Well, this will help. I have a feeling that this mission is going to be difficult enough without Obi-Wan lecturing me about forming attachments." Here she frowned and shook her head. "That came out wrong...I just mean that what we have should stay between us. For now."

"For now." It was a risk, but he reached for her hand again, which she accepted with a relieved smile. They stood so for a few moments before he heard Weave and Traxis walk by on their way back to the main area of the ship. The scarred clone paused by the door, glanced in and shook his head, irritation written across his features.

"I thought we were supposed to perform."

Kali gave him a nod. "We're on the way, Trax." He made no reply, though his eyes flicked to Stonewall before he moved on. She looked back at the captain. "Is he okay? He seems..." she paused. "More agitated than usual."

"I've noticed it too," Stonewall replied. "I'll talk to him about it."

She nodded, though her next words were uncertain. "Are we...okay?"

The question threw him for a loop. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" On a whim, he kissed the top of her hand and motioned for the doorway.

Several minutes later Stonewall and his brothers had settled in the common area and were in the process of tuning their instruments. Milo had set the ship's autopilot, so everyone was free to take part in the session. The clone captain watched as Kalinda pulled out her viol and began adding rosin to the bow; he noted that General Kenobi's gaze flicked to himself only once or twice before settling on her. "Kalinda," he said after a moment. "What's all this about?"

The instruments tuned, the clones looked to Kali for the signal to begin. She raised a brow at Kenobi. "Get ready," she said, a grin in her voice. "Guys? How about an old favorite?" She named a song they all knew well and at her count, the squad began to play.

It was pleasant to play the ion-steel gitar with his brothers again, though Stonewall had enjoyed a few private lessons with Kali during their leave, the memory of which he quickly set aside to focus on the music. The song was light, cheerful and a little complex, but they all were familiar with it at this point. He heard each of his brothers' instruments and felt a glow of pride at the sound, a far cry from the dissonance that had marked their first attempts at making music. A quick glance at the others showed that they were each wholly engrossed, the layers of sound piecing together in perfect harmony.

Stonewall's hands now seemed to move of their own accord across the strings of the polished-metal gitar; he found that he didn't have to think quite so hard about where to put his fingers or which position of his wrist would allow greater freedom to reach certain chords. It was becoming more and more natural. Something made him look up only to catch Kali's gaze, though her eyes lowered in the next moment. It was then that he felt another foreign brush against his mind and knew that General Kenobi was trying to feel him out again. Stonewall concentrated on his mental barrier and noted that the awareness seemed to turn away after a few moments. Even so, he didn't dare look anywhere but his instrument as the song wound down.

When it ended, Kenobi lifted his hands and began to applaud. "Well done," he said, smiling at them. "That was remarkable." He looked at Kali and his brow lifted. "Your influence, I take it?"

She nodded. "The talent was there," she replied with a smile. "I just gave it a bit of a push."

"_Bit_ of a push?" Crest said, his harmonica in his lap. "You're relentless, General...she made us practice more than anything else, almost. Sir." His tone was informal and he seemed to check himself in the end, though it was a bit late.

However, Kenobi didn't seem to mind as he nodded to the bald clone. "Consider the effort well worth it; as someone with no musical talent whatsoever, I _am_ impressed. As usual." Again he smiled at her. Stonewall watched as Kali nodded and looked at her viol, though he noted a flush of color that crept to her cheeks, a sight that sent a flash of apprehension through him.

"General," he said. "Remember the last one we learned before leave? I'd like to try it again." The others nodded in agreement and he caught her eye as she lifted her viol and the music started once more.

* * *

><p>As she lay alone in her bunk that night, Kalinda dreamed.<p>

It was like no place she had ever been. She walked alone in a barren field coated in gray ash; looking down she saw that the ground had been charred and burned, each of her steps caused flecks of the ashes to float in the air around her and be carried off by the rough wind that also tugged at the edges of her tunic. Though the sky was bright, the sun above her head was obscured by roiling clouds and it was silent save for her own soft footfalls.

_Where am I? _A sudden noise to her left made her turn and her jaw dropped as she saw her first Master, Jonas Ki, walking towards her; his white-blond hair seemed to glow among the ash and his eyes had an almost otherworldly cast to them. _This is a dream, _she thought as she hurried to meet him. _This isn't real...but still, it's good to see him again._

"Master," she said as they met. "Where are we?"

He did not answer her immediately though his expression was pensive. "Kali. What are you doing?"

She frowned. "What?"

"It's a simple question."

"I-" Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. After a moment she shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

Jonas folded his arms before his chest. "You must put a stop to it, or the cycle will never cease. You know that you have to be stronger." As he looked at her, his expression softened. "Often I wonder if I failed you, by training you myself; I fear that it has made it harder for you to let go as you should be able to do."

_He was never able to find the balance between being my father and being my teacher, no matter how hard he tried. _It was a secret that only a few others were aware of and she felt her throat tighten. "You didn't fail me, father. But what do you mean? Put a stop to what?" The wind kicked up more ash and blew it around them, bits of the gray flakes getting caught in her clothing and hair. In the distance she could hear the rumble of thunder and beneath her boots the ground gave a quiet shudder as if in response.

"I loved you," he said. "More than anything in the galaxy. That love gave me strength and purpose, but at what cost to you?" His voice was growing distant and she felt fear clutch at her heart, so she reached her hand out to him but met with only empty air. His face flickered and began to fade.

"Please stay," she whispered. "Please, father. I need you. I need your help."

He smiled. "I have faith in you, Kali. You can do this. But you must make yourself stronger. You must not make the same mistakes any more." His blue eyes closed and she watched the blowing ash engulf him, obscuring his form. The rumbling in the distance seemed to grow closer and she felt a flicker of heat against her face, though when she glanced around she saw only the empty field.

As she turned back to him, she realized that he had almost completely faded away and she felt terror grip her for an instant, though she couldn't have said exactly why. _He's been dead a long time, _she thought as she watched him disappear._ I thought I'd moved on. Why does it hurt so much, still?_

Suddenly the air around her split with a piercing shriek from an unseen source and she felt the thrill of fear return. Her hands went to her saber, but she found that it was missing, along with her blaster. The ground below her feet began to quake even more as if something very large was approaching and the heat on her face grew in intensity. _No. This isn't real...it's just a dream. _

When she awoke, she was covered in sweat and gasping for breath and it was several hours before she was able to sleep again.


	5. Arrival On Aruna

**Chapter Four: Arrival on Aruna**

"This is the Republic vessel _Wayfarer, _requesting landing clearance," Weave said from his place at the helm, nodding a moment later as the reply came through the comm.

From her seat, Kalinda looked up and watched as the familiar planet drew closer to them on the viewscreen: a patchwork orb shaded with the blues, greens and browns that indicated the world's variegated terrain. Though the capitol city of Rudral was located amidst rolling, temperate hills, much of the planet's surface was covered with jagged mountains that ran down to the ocean as well as vast stretches of lush jungles. _It's still so beautiful_. _I don't know why I thought it might be otherwise. _

"It looks pretty, anyway." Seated beside her, Stonewall echoed Kali's thoughts. "Much nicer than Florrum."

"Or Rhen Var," Milo added as he studied his datapad. Since the squad had received orders on such short notice, Stone had insisted that they spend much of the journey going over all of the intel that they could before they landed; as Kalinda and Obi-Wan had both been there before the Jedi were coaching the clones on some of the finer points of Arunai culture.

The clone captain glanced at Kali, though the look was professional. "Jedi are held in high regard here," he said with a nod to Obi-Wan, who was seated at her other side.

"That's true," she replied. "We're looked on as a special kind of caste, 'above' everyone except the royal family – who are said to be chosen by the gods themselves – and the priests and priestesses."

"The importance of the Arunai religion cannot be overstated," Obi-Wan added, leaning forward. "Aside from the regent, the high priest or priestess is the most powerful voice in the Parliament." Hand in his beard, he frowned and looked at Kali. "If the most recent high priestess has decided to stir up trouble for Sita, it won't bode well."

Weave glanced back from the helm at the group. "The caste system...it seems like a type of ranking? Is that the case?"

"Sort of," Kali replied. "Sometimes it seems fluid; it's easy to fall to a lower caste than the one you are born to. Other times, as in when you are hope to ascend to a higher caste – usually by marriage – it is incredibly difficult to get others at your new level to accept you. The fact that an orphan from the country was able to reach the role of queen is unprecedented."

"Who's at the bottom?" Traxis asked from the co-pilot's seat.

Kali and Obi-Wan exchanged glances. "Untouchables," he said. "They are forbidden from coming into contact with most other members of the society and are treated more or less as lepers. Naturally, it is they who take on the most unwanted tasks, those that are normally left for droids on less populated worlds."

"Harsh," Crest said from his place at the table. "Remind me not to get mistaken for one of those folks."

Rather than reply, Kali got to her feet and stood alone against the bulkhead, watching as the planet grew larger and larger in the viewscreen and failing in her attempts to not remember certain things she'd pushed out of her mind:Obi-Wan's vivid smile as they walked through one of the many lush gardens that populated the capitol city of Rudral; the murmur of his voice while his hand skimmed across the bare skin of her arm; the heady scent of the blossoms that grew in the garden of the main palace where they had found a few private moments together.

Though it had been wonderful to simply exist together for a while, ultimately the moments had shown her that she desired _more _from him._ Our days on Aruna were some of the happiest we ever had_. _But after they ended, I realized that I wanted something I knew he couldn't give. _She gave a deep sigh as the ship drew closer to its destination._ I'm not sure how it will feel to revisit this place._

The soft cadence of Obi-Wan's voice made her look up. "Despite everything, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Arms crossed, he had come to stand beside her to watch the view. Something in his words gave her pause; if she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that it was longing.

_He's just experiencing nostalgia from being back here, too_. _Nothing more. _"It is," she replied, glancing at her 'pad. "If this takes long enough, we might be able to see the spring celebration."

"I owe you a festival, don't I?" he said, pitching his voice low and regarding her with a gaze the color of the sky that still managed to make her heartbeat pick up, despite herself. The faint curve to his mouth that she knew well appeared and she again felt heat creep to her cheeks, though she tamped the feeling down.

Another deep breath; she knew that it looked as though she was trying to keep calm and found that she didn't care. "Actually, I'm not sure if we'll have a chance this time, either," she replied, her hands clenching around the 'pad. "In any case, there are other things that we need to focus on right now." She met his gaze and noted how his expression changed, became more thoughtful as he nodded.

"As you say."

* * *

><p>The planet of Aruna was pretty enough, but its capitol glittered.<p>

Rudral was the most beautiful city that Crest had ever seen, but it wasn't for the reasons that most people would've thought. Yes, there were ancient buildings constructed of the same kind of rock or stone, something that caught a certain angle of the fading sun and cast it into thousands of shimmering points of light. Yes, there were lush gardens scattered throughout the palace district, filled with plants in every shade of green that held a promise of flowers to come with spring's approach. Yes, there were ubiquitous temples – some older than the Republic itself – carved with intricate images of Aruna's pantheon of deities.

All of this contributed to Rudral's beauty, but it paled in comparison to the rich, throbbing pulse of life that vibrated within the city itself. Though he was no stranger to crowds, Crest marveled at the sheer mass of people that moved through the streets as their squad was carried to the main palace on a small transport operated by several of the queen's royal guard. The going was slower than it could have been, for it seemed that none of the copious pedestrians were in any hurry to get out of the way of the vessel.

After checking to make sure that he was on a private comm channel with Weave, he remarked on the surge of people to his brother, who nodded. "Aruna is densely populated," he said. "But only in the main cities; the countryside is so wild and mountainous, it prevents most folks from straying away from the urban areas."

"I'll keep that in mind." Crest studied the Arunai through one of the small windows in the side of the transport, noting even how those who appeared to be destitute wore colorful garments as well as an air of unassailable pride. He watched as a solitary young man made his way through a particularly crowded section of the street and marked how the other Arunai seemed to slide away from him, casting wary looks his way though he seemed oblivious to the fact.

As Crest was making the decision to remark on the sight to Weave, he glanced next to him at one of the guards: the man wore an expression indicative of someone who smelled something very foul and his gaze was fixed on the pair of Jedi who stood before him. _Good thing I've got my bucket on, _Crest thought. _It's nice to see and not be seen, sometimes._

After a while the street they were on angled up slightly; he looked beyond the figures of the Jedi, the captain, and the Arunai guards and was again thankful that he wore his helmet, as it concealed his look of utter shock at the sight that began to creep into view.

The structure they were approaching was seated at the top of a nearby hill against a backdrop of mountains so high they looked as though they carried the sky itself on their peaks. Like many of the nearby buildings it was constructed of the same, shimmering stone that caught the light and cast it back to his eye, but Crest could only think of it as _more_: bigger, grander, taller...it dwarfed every other building in the city. Rows of stairs zig-zagged from the streets to the building's entrance at which there was a set of twin doors that Crest was sure their entire ship could've fit through with little issue. In what he was learning was typical Arunai fashion, images of deities were carved into the gilded doors: smiling, benevolent-seeming gods and goddesses interspersed with intricate images of vines and flowers.

"I guess that's the royal palace," he heard Weave say as they approached.

Crest chuckled. "What gave it away?" A tiny spot of color caught his eye: a figure in pale blue stood at one of the balconies, facing the street. Crest magnified his HUD as much as he could and realized that it was a young Arunai woman, her gaze fixed on the approaching transport, her alabaster hair glinting in the sun. "Who are you?" he murmured.

Weave glanced back at him. "What?"

Crest blinked and looked at his brother. "Nothing. Just going through a minor existential crisis. I'm better now."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"If I had a credit for every time I heard that..." Crest said with a sigh.

When he looked back up at the palace, she had disappeared.

* * *

><p>As the Republic group was led towards the throne room by the stiff-backed guards,Kali's words on the ship came back to Obi-Wan and he tried not to frown. <em>She's obviously still upset with me, though I could tell that she was...conflicted. <em>It was the little things that gave her away, the catch of her breath or the way her eyes lingered on his and it was a small comfort to realize that he still knew her, despite her efforts to shut him out.

The throne room was as large and imposing as the last time he'd been here, though he found that it was no more so than many of the other palaces he'd journeyed to during his tenure as a Jedi. However, he could sense the awe radiating from the clones who followed behind their general. S_ometimes I forget how new everything is to them. _Though the footsteps of the clones echoed, the Jedi made no sound as they walked across the tiled floor towards the dais where the Arunai regent was seated.

Beside him, Obi-Wan noted how Kali seemed to tense as her head lifted to search for the young queen, who was partially obscured by a bevy of servants and guards that were clustered around her. It still bothered him that he couldn't sense his fellow Jedi, that there still seemed to be a wall between them but he resolved to let the matter go, for now. _We have too much between us for it to remain so forever, _he thought as they came to a halt before the throne, which was really more of a low couch with curved sides, carved out of some alabaster stone and filled with thick cushions.

The head of the guard stepped forward and gave a low bow. "Your Majesty," he said. "May I present the Jedi Knights, Kalinda Halcyon and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Kali bowed first, Obi-Wan a beat behind and the clones followed suit. All was still for a moment as the queen rose and approached them, the pale-blue, silken fabric of her dress rustling with her movement. She smiled at Obi-Wan but stood before Kali. "I'm so glad you came," she said, her voice quiet.

"I'm glad we were able to," Kali replied, looking with fondness at the younger woman. "Though I'm so sorry to hear about Badal." Obi-Wan could sense the queen's anticipation at seeing the Jedi once more; her agitation was almost, like that of a child looking for her mother. He thought that Kali sensed it too, for she reached out and gave the queen's bejeweled hand a small squeeze. "It's good to see you again, your Majesty."

Sita nodded and lowered her eyes, for a moment looking like a girl much younger than she was. After a moment she glanced at the clones, her composure returned. "What are these? I do not recall the Jedi requiring the protection of common soldiers."

"They are far from common," Kali said, rising and motioning the others to do so as well. "These are the men that I have been working with for the past six months, Majesty. Gentlemen, would you please remove your helmets?" The clones did so in unison, standing at attention as the young queen ran her eyes across them. Obi-Wan noted a flicker of nervousness from each of them, though it was strongest from Crest.

As Sita looked at them distaste crossed her features, though she smoothed them over after an instant, looking back at Kalinda and nodding. "They are the clone soldiers that the Republic is so proud of, then?" Her tone was doubtful.

Kali regarded the younger woman. "Yes, and with good reason. They are here to assist us, your Majesty. I can assure you that each of these men is as trustworthy as myself or Master Kenobi." Though they were spoken with a courtier's ease, there was steel behind the words.

"Even so, I would prefer them not to be here," Sita replied. "They are not...natural. Clones do not fit within the proper order of the world. However," she looked back at Kali, whose jaw had tightened at the words. "If you vouch for them, Master Halcyon, I suppose I can make an allowance." Here she took a deep breath and glanced at the group of servants, calling to one and speaking to him in their native tongue. As he slipped out of the room she gestured to the clones. "The servants' quarters adjacent to your rooms will be prepared for them."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, we would like to know what exactly has been happening that has you so concerned?"

The young queen nodded to one of the smaller antechambers to their right, the copious bangles on her wrists jingling as she did so. "Please, follow me." She led the group into the study and indicated that the Jedi should have a seat at the front of the carved, wooden desk. There were no windows in this room, though the walls were covered with frescoes that detailed the history of Aruna.

The clones stood in a line behind the Jedi and Obi-Wan noticed that they seemed to stay centered around Kali, the captain standing close to her left side. He took a seat at her right and Sita sat across from them, folding her hands in her lap; she looked very small in the large, high-backed chair. There was silence for several minutes while a tray of drinks was brought. After the Jedi were served Sita dismissed the servants, though her guards remained at her back – mirroring the clones – and she gave a sigh, her head falling and despair emanating from her.

"Sita?" Kali said, leaning forward. "What's wrong? What is it?"

The young queen lifted her face to them; her eyes were bright. "My dear friends...I am afraid."

* * *

><p>"We sensed as much, Sita," Kali said, keeping her tone gentle. "But that's why we're here. Please...what's going on? Your message was so cryptic."<p>

The young queen nodded and swiped at her eyes, her bracelets clinking as she did so. She took another deep breath and cleared her throat, meeting Kali's gaze. "Before Badal died there were rumors that he was considering siding with the Separatists in the war. They were lies," she added, sitting upright. "He always loved the Republic, but the rumors were enough to cause unrest among the people, who were happy with his decision to stay neutral. However, there were some who thought the idea was an agreeable one and pushed him to reconsider, especially once Count Dooku sent a message to the Parliament suggesting as much."

Beside her, Obi-Wan leaned forward. "Some...as in Neerja?"

The queen let out a breath and nodded. "The high priestesses was very outspoken about the matter of secession. Of course my husband quelled the idea, but after he died..." her eyes lowered and she was quiet for a moment before looking back up.

"And now that he's gone, they're pressuring you to join the Separatists?" Kali asked.

Sita frowned. "That is part of the matter, though I would rather that were the whole case. No, they are calling for me to step down as ruler altogether."

The room was silent.

At last Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't understand...you are the Queen, you have the ultimate say in your people's government, do you not?"

"No," she replied in a bitter tone. "Badal was the voice. I am merely a farmer's daughter who was lucky enough to snare the king's attention." Her voice grew quiet. "The people accepted me because Badal loved me. Now that he is gone..." her hand lifted. "I find that I am not so beloved any longer. Not when every day there is some new crisis with which to be dealt and the Separatists are making promises that the Republic has so far ignored."

"But you were anointed by the gods of your people," Obi-Wan continued. "Are you saying that's no longer relevant? And are you talking about the dissent among the untouchables? Everything seemed calm enough when we came through the city."

"There is that," she replied. "But there have also been other reports...things like wildfires, avalanches, and wells that have been tainted-"

"All of those things can be faked or created by a living person," Kali interjected. "Have you seen actual proof of any of this?"

The queen nodded. "I have spoken with petitioners who come from the affected areas." She leaned back in the chair and was quiet for several moments. "But according to Neerja these things are merely signs, indications that something is wrong. Ultimately the discussion circles back to me. I am not _enough._ The gods have decreed that I am not fit to rule without my husband at my side and I should be replaced by a person more suitable."

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked, though Kali thought that he knew the answer, as she did. "Neerja?"

"Such a thing has not been heard of in an age, though it is not out of the question." Sita looked down at her hands, which were toying with the hem of her dress. "If Neerja has her way she would take the throne and align our world with the Separatists – and the peace that Badal worked for would be ruined." At this her face crumpled and she put her hands before her eyes.

Kali rose from her seat and crossed the room to the young woman, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's not going to happen, Sita," she said. "Not if I have anything to say about it, at least." She tried to send her a tendril of soothing Force energy, but found that it was more difficult than it should have been. After a few moments of concentrating she was able to do so, but the act should have been as natural as lifting her hand. However, she set the concern aside to kneel beside the young queen. "I think I'd like to meet this Neerja." Her voice was wry.

"I would as well," Obi-Wan added from his seat. "It seems we have much to discuss."

After taking a deep breath, Sita nodded. "The next Parliament session is scheduled for tomorrow morning," she said. "It will be good to have someone on my side and you can see firsthand how things are." She looked at Kali and smiled, though her eyes were red-rimmed. "In the meantime, will you tell me of your adventures since the last time we spoke?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Lots of stuff going on, much more to come! Let me know what you think about Crest's POV, por favor. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed...you guys make my day! _


	6. Impressions & Complications

**Chapter Five: Impressions and Complications**

Queen Sita was the first member of any royal family that Stonewall had ever come across and he had to admit, he was not particularly pleased with her at the outset. Though he knew it was not his place to consider how he or his brothers were looked upon by anyone other than their CO, he found her open disdain for the clones hard to swallow, especially given the fact that they had come to Aruna to _help_ her. The only comfort he took from the situation was Kali's immediate defense of his brothers, though he found that he missed the helmet that obscured his face; without it, he struggled to keep his expression aloof and unaffected.

However, when he saw the young queen break down in the next room and watched Kali comfort her, his feelings softened. _She's just a kid, _he realized. _And clearly out of her depth. _Again, it wasn't his place to speculate, but he couldn't help it. _She seems to like Kali well enough, which means she can't be all bad_.

After the Jedi and the queen finished their discussion, Sita rose. "You should take some time to rest and refresh," she said, bowing to the Jedi who had also come to their feet. "Would you join me for dinner tonight? We can discuss this further as well as other, happier things."

Kalinda bowed as well. "Of course," she said. "We would all be honored." She gestured to herself, General Kenobi, Stone and the others; the queen hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I'd hoped that it would just be the three of us," she said, her words careful. "I'll have dinner sent to your men."

Stonewall felt Kali tense as she replied, though her tone was calm. "We're a team, Sita-"

General Kenobi stepped forward, his hands spread. "But we have no desire to go against your wishes, your Majesty," he said. "Perhaps only the Captain can attend?" Stone noticed that he and Kali exchanged looks; hers was frustrated but the other Jedi's remained neutral.

After a moment the queen sighed and nodded. "Very well, Master Kenobi. It will be as you suggest." She looked from one Jedi to the other and smiled. "It is so good to see you both, still side by side," she added. "I am glad to know that some things have not changed."

"Dinner sounds lovely. Thank you," Kalinda replied, her tone abrupt. General Kenobi said much the same thing and one of the strange, silent servants appeared at the door to lead them out of the room.

The clones replaced their helmets and followed the Jedi across the marbled cast a surreptitious glance at Kali and tried to ignore the mild churning in his stomach. _It's no secret that she and General Kenobi have a history._ _I saw what happened after the last time he was done with her and I shouldn't worry about it. She's over all that now. _A deep breath helped him push the feeling of unease away as he turned his attention to more practical matters, such as getting a sense of the layout of the palace.

"This building is incredible," Weave said in the comm. "Just think of all the history that it has seen..." They were passing a colorful tapestry with the image of an ancient battle woven within the threads; along the walls there were gleaming statues and wooden carvings of multiple-armed deities.

Traxis clucked with disapproval. "It's too fancy for me. And I don't like being treated like a droid with skin." The sounds from their movement echoed throughout the corridor as they walked and Stone could see his own reflection in the polished floor.

"That was kind of weird, wasn't it?" Milo added. "We're here to help." The servant who'd been escorting the group paused before a large door.

There was a beat of silence; Stone cast a glance at Crest, who normally would have had a ready quip at any juncture in the conversation, but his brother was silent. _Strange. Usually you can't shut him up. _The door was opened to reveal a room that may as well have been a house, given its size: there was a sitting area and fully-equipped kitchen, everything either plush and silk or lustrous chrome; to each side he could make out large bedrooms, with swaying curtains and stacks of pillows; a series of large, curved windows overlooked the glittering city stretched out below them.

The servant moved to the kitchen and gestured to a smaller, narrow door. "To the quarters for your...for them," he said with a nod to the clones. "Will you need anything else?" His tone held an edge, but Kalinda didn't seem to hear it as she cast a questioning glance around the suite.

"Is this...are we all staying here?" Her arms extended to encompass the room and the rooms adjacent. "Together?"

"This is our finest suite," the servant said, his voice tremulous. "Is it not to your liking? Her majesty thought..."

General Kenobi stepped forward. "It's perfect, thank you." He nodded as the servant bowed and hurried off before glancing at Kali. "I think there will be enough space, don't you?"

"I suppose so. It just...caught me off guard." They stood facing one another before she turned to Stone and the others. "Why don't you guys check out your room? I'm going to go to the gardens, at the center of the palace," she added. "To meditate." Her eyes touched on him and he caught her meaning. As she made her way to the doorway she paused to look back at Kenobi. "I'll see you at dinner."

The general studied her for a moment before nodding. "Very well." With that, she slipped out of the room. After a moment, the Jedi glanced at the clones. "Captain Stonewall? If I may speak with you a moment?"

Though he tamped down the flash of alarm at the Jedi's words, Stone thought that he noticed the general's eyes narrow slightly. "I'll meet you in the room," he said to the others. Once his brothers had left, the Jedi motioned to him and they moved to stand before one of the wide windows that overlooked the city.

"I have a feeling that this mission is going to be more complicated than we anticipated," General Kenobi said after a moment. "And while I do not doubt the Queen's word, I would like some more... comprehensive information. That is why I would like you and your squad to take to the city streets and see if you can't ascertain anything else, anything that might lend credence to her feelings that the head priestess, Neerja, is starting a bid for power."

Stonewall hesitated. "General Halcyon informed me that we would play an intelligence-gathering role on this mission," he said. "But it was understood that the Separatists might be involved. Sir." He didn't mean to tack the honorific at the end, but it happened anyway. However, the Jedi did not seem to notice as his hand went to his beard and he studied the cityscape a few moments.

"I'm not sure that's exactly the case," he said at last. "But something is definitely _wrong _here. The Force is very clear about that." He continued to stroke his beard, though he turned back to Stonewall. "I have a feeling that the answer lies within the city."

Stonewall took a breath. "The kind of thing you're talking about...it might be difficult for a group of armored soldiers to get the locals to trust them – especially if the queen's sentiments about us are shared." At this thought, he removed his bucket.

General Kenobi nodded, though he did not reply immediately; Stonewall wondered if that was a Jedi trait. "Kalinda has said nothing but positive things about you, Captain," he said at last. "About you – and your squad's – ability to find creative solutions to difficult problems. It was the main reason that you were allowed to accompany us on this mission." He paused here and Stone got the sense that he was letting the words sink in. "I'm certain if there is a way to uncover this information, you will do so. If not," he shrugged and raised his brow as he looked back at Stone. "Then that's what I'm here for, I suppose."

_That won't be necessary, _Stone thought, his back straightening. "I have faith in my men, sir," he replied. "We'll find a way."

"Excellent," the general said. "Kalinda has spoken very highly of you," he added. "Personally, I mean." He turned his gaze to Stone, who found it difficult for a moment to meet the Jedi's stare even as he sensed another querying brush against his mind.

However, he was not without his own mettle, so he kept his eyes level and his voice even as he replied. "Always good to hear, sir." They looked at one another for what felt like hours, though it was only a matter of seconds before Stone spoke again. "It's been an...honor to work beside her these past months; I'm glad to know that she feels the same way about the rest of us."

"Indeed," Kenobi said with a smile. "In the many years that we've known one another, Kali has always made it a point to recognize those she is...fond of." He looked back out the window at the sun that was starting to set below the horizon. "She has the ability to bring out the best in those around her," he added, his voice quiet.

"That's very true," Stone agreed. "Sir." The Jedi nodded but said no more, so Stonewall took that as a dismissal and slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm never leaving," Crest said as he flopped down onto the nearest couch. "And did you see the size of those bedrooms back there? Fancy." He gave a low whistle. The servants' quarters were naturally smaller and more humble than the main suite: in the single, long room there was a series of trundle beds along one wall, a seating area and a 'fresher. All of the clones had removed their buckets upon entering the room and he was tempted to shed the rest of his armor as well.<p>

Traxis glanced around and shrugged, though he took a seat at the edge of one of the beds. "It's okay. Not too many potentials, which is a good thing." He pulled out one of his blasters and began to disassemble it on the bed, running a cleaning cloth over the individual pieces.

"Right. No flowy curtains for seppies to hide behind here," Crest replied with a smirk. "That was my first thought, too. After the lack of a minibar."

"_Shabuir. _Do you even know what that is? Or is it something you picked up from a holovid?"

"You're so touchy, sometimes, Trax. It's almost like you find me annoying." He studied his scarred brother. "Seriously. What's going on? You seem grumpier than usual." The other clone made no reply, instead turning all of his attention to his weapons.

Ignoring Trax, Milo sat beside Crest on the couch and put his hands in his lap, drumming them on the plating of his armored legs. "So...what now? Are we supposed to just stay in here?"

With a sigh, Crest closed his eyes and leaned his head back. _Why can't they just relax and enjoy the moment? __For once we're not crawling around the jungle or desert on some backwater moon; we should savor it here while we get a chance. _An image of the young queen came unbidden to his mind and he found that she was even prettier up close, though she seemed a bit sad and lonely. _Her eyes were a nice color...light blue. Haven't seen any like them before. _Absently, he pictured her face a moment longer before he shook the thought away, thankful that his brothers were incapable of reading his mind.

From the center of the room, Weave spoke. "I hope they'll want us at that Parliament meeting the queen mentioned. It sounds really interesting." He'd pulled out a datapad and was scrolling through it, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Crest opened one eye and looked at his brother. "If it weren't for the fact that we were clones of the same man, I'd swear we weren't related in any way." He chuckled as Weave rolled his eyes. At that moment, Stonewall entered the room, pausing as the door closed behind him. "Hey, Cap," Crest called out. "You don't want to go to that Parliament thing, do you?"

The captain studied him a moment before speaking. "I don't want to ask, do I?" he said, looking at Weave, who shook his head. Stone sighed and ran a hand over his close-shaved hair before glancing around the room at the group.

"You look like a man with something on his mind," Crest said.

After clipping his helmet to his belt the captain crossed his arms and nodded. "General Kenobi just gave me our orders," he replied, the words coming out slow and deliberate. "We're to get to the bottom of this business with the high priestess by doing a bit of exploration in the city, feeling out the locals...that kind of thing."

At this, Weave looked up from his 'pad. "And how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm guessing it's not by blowing anything up," Crest said with an exaggerated sigh. Behind him, Traxis muttered something under his breath.

Stonewall shook his head. "We'll figure it out." He looked at Trax. "What was that?" There was silence for a moment and Crest winced inwardly at the tension that his volatile brother was exuding.

"I asked you a question, soldier."

There was the click and clatter of weapons being set down haphazardly, which was not at all like the scarred clone. "Nothing, _Captain._"

"Somehow I'm not convinced." Stonewall stepped across the room to his brother and regarded him. "What's up with you? You've been edgier than normal since we got off leave." Along with his brothers, Crest turned to watch the exchange, noting how Traxis' muscles were tense and his jaw was tight as he looked up at the clone captain before he seemed to reach a decision.

"And how would you know, Captain? It's not like you've been around lately. At all."

Though his posture stiffened, Stone's gaze remained fixed on his brother. "What exactly are you saying?"

Traxis looked down at the disassembled Deece beside him. "It won't work out, you know," he said, his voice hard. "You and her. She's just..." He frowned and shook his head. "Never mind. It's not my place."

Stonewall's reply was sharp. "You're right, Traxis. It isn't any of your business. But since we're discussing it, why don't you finish the thought?"

A flicker of movement across the room caught Crest's eye; it was Weave, looking as though he wanted to run for the door. _Can't blame him_. _Not like I want a ringside seat for this bout, either. _Beside him, he felt Milo tense even as he pretended to study his armor. Sensing the others' discontent, Stonewall glanced at them and then back at Traxis.

"Let's take a walk."

"No," Traxis replied. "We're a team, aren't we? What happens to one of us affects the others, right?" When he stood, the movement was sudden and swift; he faced Stonewall and mirrored his posture. "Fine: you and the General...it's not _real. _You must see it, Captain. She's just using you..." He faltered at the last word, but seemed to collect himself. "I thought it was just a...passing phase, but-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Trax."

"But I know _you_," Traxis replied, shaking his head. "We're the same, Stonewall; we're brothers. And I see how you look at her...but it's not going to work. It's wrong." He shook his head again and frowned. "She's a General, a Jedi Knight and you're just a clone. You may as well be different species."

_If I didn't know any better, _Crest thought. _I'd say he was concerned. _

The room was utterly still. Crest risked a look at Weave, who had been edging to the door, though he'd paused at Traxis' words. A glance back at the Captain showed that his hands were clenched at his sides though his face was inscrutable. Finally, Stone spoke in a curt voice. "I appreciate your input, Trax, but you were right the first time: it isn't your place." He glanced at the others. "Anyone else share Traxis' thoughts on my personal life?"

Silence.

Traxis snorted and sat back down, picking up the barrel of his weapon. "Forget I said anything."

There were another few minutes of silence before Crest couldn't stand the tension any longer. "So, are we going to have to go around the city in disguise or what? I think we kind of stand out in our armor." He smiled to himself as the others – save Traxis and Stone – chuckled and the edge that had come over the room softened a bit. "Not that I _want_ to get rid of my kit," he went on. "But I do think the shiny would look pretty spiffy with white hair..." He reached out and tousled the younger clone's neat hair and grinned as Milo glared at him.

"At least I _have _hair."

Crest raised his eyebrow. "For now. But you're also a heavy sleeper, and I do have _quite_ the light touch with the clippers."

* * *

><p>In the distance, Kali could see the mountains.<p>

Dusk was fast approaching and someone had lit the torches that were placed at intervals throughout the garden; the glow of the firelight created flickering shadows beneath the leaves. Bright green tips of nearby plants indicated that spring was coming though the breeze still held a nibbling chill and she could smell distant snow. Above her head she could feel the leaves trembling as the tree shuddered under the wind's touch.

It was a good place to disappear for a while.

Kali's boots rested beside her on the soft grass and her back was against one of the thick _biraj _trees that had been planted amidst the bushes and shrubs; the garden had been crafted by Arunai hands and great pains had been taken to ensure that it mimicked the natural world as much as possible.

Though it seemed to be a futile effort, she really _was_ trying to meditate. However, her thoughts refused to lie in an orderly place so she could take a mental step back, collect the threads and weave them together to try and make sense of the confusion that she felt. _I almost get the sense from Obi-Wan that he wants to rekindle what we felt the last time we were here. _The smile she knew so well, his attentiveness to her...they were small indications, but they were there nonetheless. She took a deep breath and shook her head. _No. I'm imagining things. Being surrounded by all of these memories...it's making me sentimental. I had a feeling that coming back here would be difficult._

Rather than dwell on her old pain, she turned her mind to Sita and her situation. Something the young woman had said bothered her: '_it will be good to have someone on my side.' _

Her eyes opened and she looked around the empty garden. _She feels as though she is alone, despite the fact that she's the ruler of this world_. _Perhaps she's right; the last time we were here there was no shortage of members of the court. The only people I've seen this time are servants and guards, who all seem...strange. A little hostile. _It could've just been the presence of the clones, but it felt as though there might be more to it.

Kali took a deep breath and tried to extend her awareness to the city beyond, trying to tap in to the Force and get a sense of the sentiment among the people, but it was like trying to look through a smudged and dirty window or trying to drink from a stream that was drying up; she caught faint traces of discontent and discord, but it was not as clear as it should have been, especially if there was as much unrest as the Council and Sita had each indicated. Her eyes opened and she rubbed at her forehead. _Maybe I'm just tired_..._I didn't get much sleep last night. _

"Kali?"

She glanced to her right as Stonewall's familiar form appeared through the thick, manicured shrubs. "I was wondering where you were," she said, getting to her feet and taking his hand as they met beside a rhododendron bush.

"General Kenobi wanted to speak with me," he replied after a beat. "We're to take a look around the city and see if we can't uncover some more information about what's going on, Though I'm not sure exactly how that's going to work, given that the locals seem to think we're droids with skin." There was a frown in his voice. "And here I thought this mission was going to be straightforward."

As she released the breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding, Kali laughed. "They often start out that way; the next thing you know, you're tangled up in something far more complicated than you thought." She gave his hand a squeeze. "I know that you and the others will figure it out; I'll help if I can, though I have a feeling that Obi-Wan and I will have our plates full with Neerja and the Parliament. Perhaps while we're at dinner, the guys can go take a look around the city."

Stonewall nodded, though she could sense his doubt. "Perhaps."

"Come on," she said after a pause. "Let me show you my favorite spot." Wordlessly he followed her as she wound a way through the garden, straying off the usual paths until she reached a small pond that was covered in lily-pads and surrounded by low willows whose branches fell in ribbons over the water's edge. "Do you know why I like this place so much?" she asked him as they faced one another. There was a low, stone bench beside the water though neither of them took a seat.

"Because it's beautiful?" His voice was warm; as they walked he had removed his helmet and was looking at her in such a way that suggested he was unaware of anything else in the entire galaxy.

She smiled. "Because it's isolated." With that she reached up to kiss him, her arms moving around his waist as she clung to his sides. Beneath her hands she felt his body tense, then relax into the embrace as his own hands wrapped around her back and held her as close as he could. The agitation from the day receded from her mind while they kissed and she felt the Force thrumming through her veins again. _Maybe_ _I was worried for nothing. _After several minutes they pulled apart and he reached forward to stroke her cheek.

"Kali?" His voice was uncertain.

"What is it, Stone?"

He took a deep breath and glanced around the area; she felt hesitation and doubt trailing from him as he looked back at her. "I-" In that moment they heard a loud clamor from the direction of the palace and Kali sighed and looked up at him.

"That's the gong for dinner," she said. "I'm sorry...can it wait? Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up in a moment." The clone captain took another deep breath but he nodded and slipped off through the garden, leaving her alone.

Kalinda took a moment to look at the nearest torch, watching the flame flickering against the encroaching darkness before she left as well.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! It really means a lot...<em>

_What will happen at dinner? Will Stone **ever **be able to tell Kali what he's been trying to? And what's Trax's deal, anyway? Hmmmm..._There's quite a bit more story to go, so I'll be posting over the weekend. Keep an eye out! __


	7. The Past is Present

**Chapter Six: The Past is Present**

After the clone captain left his quarters, Obi-Wan decided to take a walk. First he went to the courtyard that overlooked Rudral, leaning against the stone parapet and casting his awareness out – not into the city, as he probably should have done – but rather through the palace, searching for Kali even as he watched the sun sinking below the horizon. A realization was forming in his mind but he was not about to jump to conclusions unless he had more solid evidence. _The captain was remarkably adept at shielding his thoughts from me, but he didn't get there on his own. _

He thought back to the first few minutes of their journey and recalled the outburst of emotion he'd sensed from Stonewall regarding Kali; the clone had been drawn to her since Basrah, so it was no wonder that his feelings had developed to this point after they'd been working together for over half a year.

However.

He nodded to a group of servants who slipped past him, their eyes darting away. _She must know, which means one of two things: either she is ignoring it, which is unlike her, or..._he frowned. _I just can't picture her falling for someone like him. _Obi-Wan took a deep breath and turned from the panorama to make his way back into the palace.

Everything was as he remembered: the same marbled floors; the same high, rounded windows; the same pervasive scent of incense from the temples and snow from the distant mountains. _It was a wonderful time, though it ended the way it did. We got so carried away with the romance of everything...and my feelings for her began to creep towards attachment. What other choice did I have, but to put a stop to the relationship? What else could I have done?_

His steps led him through the halls and towards the garden where he and Kalinda had passed quite a few pleasant hours together prior to the wedding. _I know that she hated the clothes she wore to the ceremony, but she looked so beautiful. _A small smile crept to his face at the memory and for a moment he could feel her skin against his.

At the eastern entrance to the garden he paused to regard the Human-sized statue of a goddess. Perhaps it had been painted at one time, but now the image was the uniform color of some pale stone; at her feet were small, spiraling flames and in each of her multiple arms was a curved sword. His eyes fell upon the face of the goddess, wide-eyed and grinning, though it was a ferocious expression rather than a benevolent one as she looked back down at him.

Sudden movement caught his eye and he turned to see the clone captain stepping into the garden from another entrance, heedless of Obi-Wan, who paused before he slipped in after him. Careful to keep his movements silent, he followed Stonewall until he saw the reason for the clone's presence here. The expression of sheer joy and welcome on Kalinda's face as she looked up at Stonewall made his chest tighten, but it was not until she took the captain's hand that the truth of the situation fell upon a few moments of conversation Kali lead the clone further into the garden but Obi-Wan did not have to follow to understand what was happening.

Instead he turned to leave, brushing through the foliage as quickly as possible. Only when he was free of the garden did he realize that his heart was pounding and his hands were clenched, so he paused beside the statue once more and took several deep breaths to calm himself and set his thoughts in considered casting his awareness out once more but decided against it, though he thought it was odd that she had not sensed him.

Obi-Wan sighed again and ran his hands through his hair, his back straightening. The sudden, echoing sound of the dinner-gong made him start, even though he turned and made his way back towards the palace._ This is going to be even more interesting than I'd anticipated. _

* * *

><p>The queen had made good on her word, but after the clones had eaten the food she'd had sent, Crest found that he was bored. "Trax, come on."<p>

"I told you...I'm busy."

Crest crossed his arms and glared at his brother. "You've cleaned your guns at least three times over," he countered holding up the deck of cards and wiggling them in what he hoped was an enticing manner. "All I'm asking is for one round of sabacc. One." The scarred clone shook his head and picked up the chamber of his Deece again, pointedly ignoring Crest.

_Damn him,_ the bald clone thought as he sighed. _He knows how to annoy me right back. _"Fine," he said, turning away. "I'll just break out my harmonica, then."

Weave and Milo looked up from their datapads and Crest grinned at the very clear "NO" that rang out in unison from each of his brothers.

"Well," he chuckled. "There's at least one thing we can all agree on, eh?"

"Here," Weave said, tossing him a 'pad. "Intel. Make it your best friend."

Crest looked at the 'pad and frowned. "You can't learn anything from this stuff," he replied, flicking through the screen. "If you want to learn about a place, you have to dive in, get dirty." He shook his head. "Words only do so much; you need smells and sounds and..." he trailed off as the door behind him slid open, revealing General Halcyon's familiar form.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but there wasn't a chime or anything." She stood at the threshold and looked at them with a wary expression.

Crest grinned at her. "It's safe," he said. "We're all decent; I know you don't want a repeat of that time on Talor..."

At this she gave a chuckle as she entered the room. "No, thank you. But I would like to talk to you guys for a minute before I go to dinner." She watched as they rose to stand before her, somewhat at attention, though Crest knew that she tended to run quite a bit more informal than most other Jedi. "First of all, I'd like to apologize for the attitude about you that seems to be so common here; it was something that I should have considered and prepared you for." She let out a breath and ran her hand through her hair. "That being said, Stone mentioned to me that you've been tasked by General Kenobi with taking a look around the city to gather what information you can."

Weave nodded. "That's why we're going over the intel again," he said as he held up his datapad. "To get an idea of what's out there."

"What's 'out there' is nothing that can fit in one of those little 'pads," Crest interjected with a shake of his head.

"I agree." The clones looked at her and she lifted her brows. "Rudral is an amazing city; at the very least you should be exploring it, especially since it appears that Stonewall, General Kenobi and myself will be stuck here for the evening. I know that you'll stand out in your armor," she said as Milo opened his mouth to speak. "But our presence here is no secret, so I'm not worried about you all trying to blend in. For tonight, all I ask is that you get out there and poke around." From her pocket, she pulled out a small pouch of credits and tossed them to Weave. "Don't spend it all in once place."

Pocketing the money, Weave frowned. "But, General...what are we looking for?"

As she was turning to leave, the Jedi paused at the door and looked back at them. "Just keep your eyes open," she replied. "You never know what you'll see." With that she slipped out of the room.

"Copy that, boss," Crest called, giving her retreating form an exaggerated salute before he turned back to his brothers, clapping his hand together. "Alright...who's up for a little recon, boys?"

* * *

><p><em>None of my training ever prepared me for this, <em>Stonewall thought as he stood at the entrance to the dining hall, debating whether or not he should just walk in or wait to be summoned. _Taking down a SBD at fifty meters, fine. Chasing wanted criminals across the galaxy, perfect. Even dealing with scumbag pirates, I can handle. But this? _Again, he peered in the massive room and saw that it was still devoid of anyone; the long table was set for four and candles flickered from sconces along the walls, the light glinting off of the porcelain flatware. _I'm completely out of my league._

"Captain." He turned to see General Kenobi approaching him, an unreadable look on the Jedi's face. It took him a moment but he saluted, though the other man merely nodded. "I suppose we're a bit early," the general said, indicating the empty room.

"It seems that way," Stone replied. "Sir."

Kenobi seemed to consider something for a moment before he spoke again. "Have you seen Kalinda? There is much we need to discuss, but I haven't been able to track her down."

"Consider me tracked." Both men turned to see Kali approaching, her robes rippling behind her as she hurried towards them. Stonewall found that he couldn't quell the happiness he felt at seeing her, though her eyes landed on his for only a moment before turning to Obi-Wan. "Can it wait until after dinner?"

"Of course." At that moment the trio heard the rustle of silk and the jangle of gold as Queen Sita appeared amidst her servants, looking regal in a deep turquoise gown. Following the example of the Jedi, Stonewall gave a low bow, though he felt clumsy next to their graceful movements, especially as the clinking of his armor echoed in the wide chamber.

The queen lead the way into the room, taking a seat at the head of the table and indicating that Kali and General Kenobi should next to one another at her right, which left Stone to sit at her left, across from the Jedi. Within a few moments several more people had entered: a small group of musicians and a servant who brought everyone tall goblets of water and wine. General Kenobi thanked the servant and looked at the young queen. "I'm looking forward to dinner; as I recall, Arunai food is a pleasure not to be overlooked." He glanced at Kali. "What was that one dish that you were so fond of? The _halla?"_

The queen turned to Kali and smiled. "Not many outsiders enjoy that particular dish."

"It was a bit on the spicy side," the dark-haired Jedi replied. "But well worth the burning in my tongue." In the background, the musicians began to play and Stone found himself looking over at a familiar sound. _It looks like the _tablas, he thought, recalling the little drums that were the first instrument he'd learned to play. He glanced up to see Kali smiling at him. "This is where they came from," she said. "Though I never was able to use them with any real proficiency."

"I find that hard to believe," the queen said, glancing between the Jedi and the clone. "You were always quite a talented musician." Her eyes widened and Stonewall thought again how very young she seemed. "You will play for me again, won't you?"

Kali took a sip from her water glass and nodded. "I can do better than that," she said, glancing at Stonewall. "Stone and his men have proven to be quite talented musicians; perhaps you would let them play for you, Sita."

"Yes," Kenobi replied. "You've done an admirable job of teaching them." He chuckled. "It reminds me of all those times you tried to get me to play something over the years. You were determined to make a musician out of me, no matter how abysmal I proved to be." His head shook as he gave Kalinda a wide grin. "Don't you remember the flumpet lessons you forced on me when we were teenagers?"

There was only the sound of Kali toying with her glass for a moment before she replied. "I think so."

Stonewall glanced at his own plate; the promise of food was starting to lose its appeal as he found that his appetite had vanished. _I wasn't even alive when she was that age_. The realization struck him like a blaster bolt.

The queen smiled at Kenobi. "You don't share Kali's musical talent?"

"As much as she would've had it otherwise, that is the sad truth." The Jedi was still grinning at Kali, who gave a small smile in reply, though she did not meet his eyes. There was a pause in the conversation while the first course was brought and Stonewall was confounded by the array and variety of foodstuffs that were set before him, though a surreptitious glance at Kalinda showed him the best place to start eating.

After a few minutes Kali looked at the queen. "What exactly is Neerja saying about you, Sita? Why do they say that you are not fit to rule without Badal?"

The queen's face fell and she pushed the food around on her plate for a few moments before she replied. "None of the members of the priesthood were pleased with my coronation," she said at last. "They claimed that Badal had been seduced or drugged, but the reality was far simpler." She looked up. "We never even should have laid eyes on one another, but by fate or chance we did, and fell in love. Destiny is a strange thing, I suppose, to allow an farmer's daughter to wed a king."

"Sita: you are the queen. You have everything you need to win this struggle. Why is there even a problem? I don't understand. You could end all of this..."

"I do not have Badal's presence, or the love of the people, Kali." The queen's words were quiet and her eyes were downcast. "Those who are also in power speak against me, and I find that I have no one that will side with me. I am afraid of what will happen should I go against the will of the priests." She took a deep breath. "The ruler of Aruna may have the bulk of the power, but it is only relegated by blood, not marriage."

Kali frowned at her plate; the food was hardly touched. "This isn't right. There must be more going on that we don't know."

General Kenobi had set his fork down as well and his hand was in his beard. "I suppose after tomorrow we'll have a better idea of what is happening. You mentioned the vote?"

"It was supposed to be today," the queen replied. "But I asked for a time extension to allow the Republic to speak on its own behalf." There was only the scraping of forks against plates for a moment before the young queen looked back up at Kali. "Please can we talk of something else?"

Stone watched as Kali seemed to debate something before she nodded. "Of course. You wanted to know what I've been up to since I was here last?" The queen nodded, a smile breaking over her face and Kali indicated Stonewall with her right hand. "Most recently, I've been assigned to work with a very fine group of men in order to help the Republic in the recent war." She gave Stone a smile, which he found himself returning. "It was tricky at first, but we've somehow managed to stumble along, haven't we, Stone?"

As he met her dark eyes, he found that he was unable to say much more than a simple "yes, General," though he couldn't shake the feeling that arose within him at her gaze. _She seems so comfortable talking to the queen..._.a_ far cry from the woman I've seen crawling around the jungle, covered in mud. It shouldn't surprise me; I suppose all Jedi are capable of doing much the same thing. _Still, the realization was unsettling and he found himself thinking back to Traxis' words. _Perhaps he's right. At the end of the day our worlds are so different...could we ever find a common ground?_

"And you, Master Kenobi?" the queen asked, her eyes flicking to the other Jedi. "You have been on missions with Kali and her soldiers?"

The bearded Jedi frowned and shook his head. "No, your Majesty. For most of the war I've been on the front lines of battle, along with my former Padawan, Anakin. I don't believe you met him." He gave Kalinda an inscrutable look. "We haven't seen much of each other since the last time we were here, actually."

"Are you lovers still?" the queen asked, looking from one Jedi to the other. "You were both quite taken with one another while you were here last."

Kalinda was sipping her drink and started coughing at the queen's words; for several moments the sound echoed throughout the dining room. Stonewall was about to leap from his chair when General Kenobi slapped her back as he leaned towards her. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Kali cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "It went down the wrong way," she said, her voice hoarse. "I'm fine, Obi-Wan." She looked back at the queen and managed a tight smile. "We're not...like that now," she said, sitting upright. "We're colleagues, Sita. Nothing more."

Queen Sita nodded, though she seemed disappointed. "How unfortunate. I was hoping, well..." she ducked her head. "It's foolish, I know. But you were both clearly so...right together." She smiled. "After Badal died, I thought back to the two of you and how happy you seemed; it gave me comfort to think that such love still existed in the galaxy somewhere." At this she turned and addressed Stonewall, the first time that she'd done so. "You should have seen them, Captain. It was quite a sight." She giggled and Stone felt his hands clenching beneath the table.

"Things change, Sita," Kali replied as she shook her head, though it seemed to Stone that she was trying hard _not _to look at General Kenobi. "People change."

"You're right, Kali," the general said in a soft voice. "People do change." He met her eyes and Stonewall felt his chest tighten as Kali's lips parted slightly while she regarded her fellow Jedi.

_It can't be, _he thought, his breath growing shorter, though he tried not to show it as he looked down at his plate. _Does she still have feelings for him? I shouldn't be surprised if she does...They're both Jedi, after all_. _And she's known him her whole life, but I thought..._he gave a small shake of his head. _No. I'm being paranoid._

When he looked up, Kali was still regarding Obi-Wan. It bothered him more than he cared to admit that he couldn't read her expression.

* * *

><p><em>And the angst is brewing further still...<em>


	8. One Way Or Another

**Chapter Seven: One Way Or Another**

"Where should we go first?" Crest asked as he and his brothers stepped out into the night after their journey down the palace stairs.

Weave glanced at the map he'd pulled up on his datapad and frowned as he considered. "Well, if we're looking for information, the best place to start would probably be the largest concentration of citizens...I say we try the main marketplace." He pointed the direction and the clones began to walk, necks craning as they took in the sights and sounds of the city.

Milo inhaled deeply before gazing at a food vendor whose wares elicited the enticing smell. "I'm glad we ate already, otherwise we'd spend all those credits that the general gave us on a meal."

"I could eat again," Crest replied as he watched a young couple purchasing several thick, delicious-looking pastries. He glanced at Traxis, who had remained silent since they'd left the palace. "What about you?"

"Let's just get this over with," the scarred clone said. "The sooner we figure this mess out, the sooner we can get off this rock." They made their way to the market, which, according to Weave, was about three miles from their location, though the press of people would make it difficult to reach in a timely fashion.

Or at least it should have, but for the fact that people in the crowd drew back the moment the clones came in sight; men and women cringed and refused to meet their eyes, children hid behind their parents' legs and business owners turned their gazes away. _Funny, _Crest thought as he nodded to another merchant and watched as she looked the other direction. _I didn't think we were that ugly. _

Beside him, Milo leaned towards Crest and spoke in his ear, since they were not wearing their helmets. "Why is everyone acting like we're contagious?"

"Maybe you should have taken a shower before we left."

Weave looked back at them. "It must be the armor. We have a tendency to stand out."

Traxis muttered something in Mando'a that made Milo's mouth drop open. "That's a horrible thing to say...what would even make you think that?" By now they had reached the market and there was still a pocket of open space around them as the Arunai refused to come closer than a few meters.

After they looked around for a moment, Weave reached into his belt and pulled out a few creds. "Let's test the theory before we jump to conclusion."

The clones approached the nearest vendor, a woman selling some kind of meat-on-a-stick that smelled amazing. However, the moment the clones reached her stall, she shook her head and backed away, shouting something in Arunai that Crest didn't need a droid to translate, especially since the words were accompanied with a shooing gesture of her hands. They tried another vendor, an elderly man whose booth contained heaps of strange, colored powder – some kind of art supplies, Crest figured – and were met with the same reaction.

After three more attempts, each with the same result, the clones stood to one side of the market, casting furtive looks at the bustling place behind them. "What are we going to do?" Milo asked. "How are we supposed to find out anything if no one will talk to us?"

Weave ran his hand over his head as he thought. "I'm not sure. Maybe if we removed our armor, tried to dress like natives..."

Crest was only half-listening, as his gaze had fallen on a group of three people, two men and a woman who were crossing the center of the market; the other Arunai's reaction to them was much the same as it had been for himself and his brothers. However, the group did not seem particularly bothered by the cringes and hasty movements of the "regular folk" as they were engrossed in their own conversation. He watched as they passed by the clones and then made their way into a nearby alley only to pause before a garbage bin.

The elder of the two men stood by while the other two began to poke around in the garbage, clearly looking for something. His long white hair braided neatly down his back and he was dressed in a tattered but clean robe of bright green; his younger companions were clothed in a similar fashion.

On a whim, Crest left his brothers and made his way to the trio, holding his palms out in a gesture of openness. At his approach, the younger man and woman froze and looked up, their light eyes wary as they took him in though they did not step away; the elder man's gaze, however, was milky-white and sightless, his face turning towards the sound of the stranger's approach.

Crest recalled what bits of intel he'd read. _Most of them also speak Basic._ _May as well give it a shot. _He looked from one to the other and gave his most polite smile. "Hello, sirs, m'am. How are you doing this fine evening?"

None of them replied but they also did not turn away, which Crest took to be as a good sign. Though they remained in place, his brothers had tracked his movements and he could almost feel their awareness on the group of Arunai. The bald clone cleared his throat and smiled again. "I'm Crest," he said, putting a hand on his chest-plate. "These are my brothers: Weave, Traxis and Milo." As he mentioned their names, they each stepped forward and nodded. "We're new here," he continued. "And we're not familiar with all of your customs...do you know if there's any reason why no one will talk to us?" He knew that he was probably pushing his luck, but it was really the only question that came to his mind at the moment.

As he spoke, the elder man appeared to be regarding him, though he and his companions were still silent. Crest glanced at Weave, who gave him a look that said, _it was your idea, you deal with it; _Milo shrugged and Traxis simply glowered and crossed his arms. The bald clone looked back at the Arunai. "I'm sorry if I've offended you in some way," he said, feeling a thrill of nervousness pass through him. "But my brothers and I-"

"Untouchable." When he spoke, the older man's voice was surprisingly smooth. "That's why no one will meet your eyes, son. You are considered untouchable."

Behind him, Crest heard Traxis snort and mutter. "Figures."

"So, they think we're lepers?" Milo asked, his brow furrowing.

The younger man shook his head and said something in Arunai to the elder, before raising his eyebrow and looking back at the clones. "You said that you are...brothers?" His tone was skeptical, much as the young queen's had been.

"Sort of," Crest replied. "It's complicated..."

"They're those cloned Republic soldiers that came with the Jedi," the woman said suddenly. "To help the Queen."

"That's us," Crest said with a salute and a grin. "At your service...?"

"I'm Kesin," the older man said, laying a gnarled hand on his chest. "This is my daughter Danu and her husband, Marut." He gave a slight bow, which the others mimicked. "Tell me, are you hungry?"

"Er..." Crest glanced at the others, who were still watching him. "Sure...but we don't want to impose...I mean..." he gestured to the garbage bin.

Kesin smiled, his teeth glinting brightly in the darkness. "We were not looking for our dinner, Crest, but it is always a good idea to search through the castoffs of others; you never know what treasures you may come across." He moved his hand, indicating the alley behind them. "Come. I find that I am curious about you and your brothers and I can tell that you have more questions about Aruna as well." The clones looked at one another; as if sensing their hesitation, Kesin chuckled. "Don't worry; we mean you no harm."

The woman – Danu – cast a wary look at her father. "Are you sure...? They're soldiers." Next to his wife, Marut nodded, but Kesin shook his head.

"They are strangers in our home, Danu," he replied. "Let's not prove ourselves as ungracious as the others have obviously been. Come," he said again to Crest. "I would like to hear more about you." Without another word the elder man turned to step down the darkened alley, his white hair gleaming in the night; after another glance at the clones, Danu and Marut followed.

Crest looked at his brothers. "Well? Think we can handle it?"

Traxis rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously asking that? They're civilians, Crest. I think we're good."

"I could eat again," Milo added. They all looked to Weave – technically the ranking member of the group – as his comm began to chirp.

"Captain?" Weave asked as Stonewall's image bloomed before him in the darkness.

"What's happening at your end?"

Weave glanced at Crest and cleared his throat. "Hard contact. Should be fine; I'll check in later, if that's okay."

Stonewall nodded, though his face looked pensive. _I guess the dinner didn't go well, _Crest thought. _Too bad I wasn't there to lighten the mood. _

"Right." Abruptly, the image faded and Weave gave a sigh.

"Guess we're going to meet some locals after all."

* * *

><p>Dinner stretched on for hours, or so it felt to Kalinda as she fielded questions from Sita, tried to decipher the signals that Obi-Wan was possibly sending her, and attempted to make sure that Stone was not really as uncomfortable as he looked. She was certain that she was failing at all of those things, – especially the latter – as the clone captain kept his eyes on his plate the entire time. Thankfully, Sita noticed Kali's discomfort during the parts of conversation that were centered on her and Obi-Wan's former relationship and the talk soon turned to other topics.<p>

At one point, as Sita was speaking to one of the servants, Obi-Wan looked at her, gesturing to the glass of water that she'd nearly choked on. "Are you certain you've recovered?" His tone was warm and she found her heartbeat pick up a beat or two despite herself. She nodded, but said nothing and sipped from her glass once more.

When dinner ended at last, Sita bowed to them and wished the Jedi goodnight while only glancing at Stonewall. As she slipped out of the room, Obi-Wan looked at her. "May we speak now?"

Kali nodded and turned to Stone. "Will you please check on the others? I'm curious to know what they've learned."

"Of course, General." She watched him leave before looking back at Obi-Wan, who gestured that they should walk. They made their way through the palace and went outside on the balcony that overlooked the city, pausing before the railing as he spoke.

"I'm not entirely sure how to begin," he said, his brow furrowed. "You are aware that the captain has feelings for you, I assume?"

She was silent.

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's not a surprise, all things considered, but I have to say, I'm a bit...taken aback at the way you seem to feel about him."

"And how is that?" She was careful to keep her eyes on the city even as he looked at her.

"I've seen your face when you look at him, Kali. It's an expression I know very well."

_As well you should. _Her hands were resting on the ledge and it was an effort to keep them flat and still against the cool stone."Are you going to lecture me on the dangers of attachment?"

At this, Obi-Wan frowned and shook his head. "Even if you've shut me out of your mind...I know you, Kali. The two of you...it just caught me off guard," he added, leaning forward. "But what connection do you have? What can he offer you that-" He checked himself. "Not that you owe me any kind of explanation," he went on after a pause. "But I can't tell if you're thinking clearly about the situation that you're in and I'm...concerned for you."

This was enough to draw her gaze from the cityscape as she glared at him. "Concerned for me?" She shook her head. "You gave up any and all right to worry about me a long time ago, Obi-Wan."

"Kalinda, you're my oldest friend," he replied. "I'll always be...mindful of you." There was a pause and he sighed again. "He cares for you a great deal."

"I know." Her voice was soft as she looked back over the city. "I know he does."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment. "Care for him?"

"What difference does it make?" she replied, her eyes still fixed on the distant horizon. "What possible difference could it make to you, Obi-Wan?" Rather than allow him to reply, she continued to keep her gaze away, though her hands were gripping the ledge with white knuckles. "As I said, it's none of your concern. Not anymore."

"Kali-"

"Good night, Obi-Wan." She turned to leave, striding away while trying to push aside the biting anger that had flared within her at the gentleness of his tone and at the warmth in his eyes when he looked at her. _This isn't happening, _she thought as she moved through the palace, her steps automatically carrying her towards the garden. _I can't believe that he cares about me in that way any longer, or that he's trying to act like he has any say – any say at all – in how I spend my time or who I spend it with. _Her cheeks were hot and her fists were clenched beneath her robes; so engrossed was she in her own thoughts she nearly ran headlong into Stonewall.

"Are you okay?"

Though quiet, his voice jolted her out of her reverie. "Not really," she replied. "But it doesn't matter...did you get a hold of the others?"

The clone captain's head tilted to one side as he regarded her. "I think they've met some locals, but Weave couldn't talk; he's going to call me back." He paused. "Did I actually startle you?"

At this she frowned. _That's strange...I didn't sense him at all. _"I guess you did; I'm a little preoccupied right now," she replied. Stone nodded, though he ran his hand through his close-shaved hair, his feet shuffling as she studied him. "Are _you_ okay? I know that this hasn't exactly been a pleasant evening, but you've been acting a little...off lately. Since before we left, even."

His shoulders lifted and sank as he took a deep breath. "Now that we're both here...will you please walk with me for a second?"

Kali nodded and followed him through the garden, to the spot where she had led him earlier; this time he sat on the small marble bench indicating that she should take the place beside him. As she did, she tried to reach out to him through the Force, but – as before, when she had tried to get a feel for the city – it was almost a vain effort. He was nervous, that much she could tell, but she could pick up almost nothing beyond the obvious.

The soft clearing of his throat made her realize that she'd been staring off into space. "Kali," he said, taking her hands in his own. "You're right. I have been nervous lately, but it doesn't have anything to do with the mission – for once." They shared a brief smile and he continued, though it was after a deep inhale. "I know that we haven't known each other so long, in the grand scheme of things," he said, meeting her eyes. "But I think..." he frowned and shook his head. "I _know_ that..." Another deep breath and she felt blood rushing to her ears as his honey-brown eyes focused on hers.

"Kalinda, what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

The words hung in the air between them for several seconds but they were only accompanied by a thick silence.

After a moment she felt him squeeze her hands. "Kali?"

Suddenly her heart was racing; her breath was short, her vision blurred and she felt as though she were trapped inside a very tiny room with no windows. A swell of anxiety filled the cavity of her chest. Abruptly she stood, the cool air rushing to her palms where his hands had been. "Stone...you know I care about you..." She found that she couldn't look at him, so she looked at her own hands, which were trembling. Her fists balled. "I really do..."

"But you don't love me." The words were spoken without emotion, but she didn't need the Force to tell her that he was stricken. At that moment she would have almost preferred anything – even anger – to the blank but piercing sorrow that was written across his face.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out and he nodded to himself. "Okay," he said as he stood up. "I...I need to check on the others. Goodnight, General." There was no trace of warmth in his words as he slipped away from her and faded into the night.

Kali tried to reach out to him through the Force. She was met with a blank wall and the hollow thud of her own heartbeat.

* * *

><p><em>Wow...this was a really difficult chapter to write. I need a hug. Actually, I think Stone needs one too. And Obi-Wan...and Kali. :P<em>


	9. Gravity

**Chapter Eight: Gravity**

_I'm such a fool. She doesn't love me._

Stonewall was walking, though he had no clue to where. His feet moved of their own volition, which suited him just fine as he wasn't certain that his brain could handle much else at this point. _I'm a fool, _he thought, again and again. _Traxis was right. She doesn't love me. I'm a fool. _At one point he felt his boot knock into something solid and looked up, only to see a massive statue of some old god grinning down at him; he stepped to one side of the effigy and continued on. At last he noticed the steps that led down the face of the hill and into the city, two guards standing at attention on either side. He gave a nod to them though they each pointedly looked the other way.

_May as well look for the others. _Replacing his helmet afforded the captain a bit of respite as it sealed him in a familiar world. According to his chrono it wasn't all that late yet, though it was true dark. Torches were placed at intervals on the stairs, casting a flickering light on the steps which he took two, three at a time in his haste. Only when he reached the bottom did he contact Weave again. "Where are you?"

"Er...I'm not sure, exactly," his brother replied, his tone uncertain. "But...stand by." There was a pause; Stone could hear muffled voices for a moment before Weave came back, giving him an address. "It's near the market," he added. "And I hope you're hungry."

After he signed off Stone made his way through Rudral, unaware of anything besides the street names and the sound of his own footsteps; he tried not to think, but it was a vain effort. _She doesn't love me and I'm such a fool for thinking it might be otherwise. _The thought reverberated in his mind, striking a renewed blow each time.

When he found himself standing at the entrance to an unfamiliar temple he could not recall how he'd come to be there. The sloping steps he'd walked across were discolored and chipped, as was the rest of the building; graffiti had been sprayed along the outer walls and though Stonewall didn't know the Arunai language he could make out several of the lewd drawings well enough. _I should check in with Weave again, just to make certain that this is the right place. _However, he simply pushed past the broken door and stood inside for a moment until he heard the sound of his brothers' voices, raised like torches against the night. _They're here. That's good, at least._

Stonewall made his way through the empty corridors and turned the corner at the end of the hallway, his boots crunching over piles of rubble as he followed their laughter until he reached the inner sanctum of the temple. There was a exposed area – an atrium that opened to the sky – where someone had lit a fire, around which a group of Arunai were seated with his brothers. All of them were laughing at one of Crest's more colorful jokes.

The captain stood in the doorway for several moments before one of the Arunai, a slender woman in a tattered but colorful dress, noticed him. Her spine straightened and she spoke to the man beside her, who said something to an older man seated between Crest and Milo. It was then that Stone's brothers realized he was there.

"Captain!" Crest shouted, leaping to his feet as Stone removed his helmet. "You made it! Here, try this stuff: it's called _halla _and it's fantastic..." He waved a piece of meat skewered on a stick in Stone's face and started to lead him over to the group, though he paused as Stone hesitated. "You okay? You seem-" He studied his brother and his face changed. Something silent passed between them and Crest nodded and glanced at the others, placing his hand on Stone's shoulder as he steered him towards a seat beside the fire.

"This is Kesin and his daughter, Danu. Her husband there is Marut and there's also Apala, Nandeen and Mithra," he rattled off, pointing to the Arunai who were clustered amongst the clones. "Everyone, this is our captain, Stonewall. Captain, these are our new friends. Guess what we have in common?"

The elder one he'd named Kesin bowed his head. When he looked back up, Stone realized that his eyes were frosted and sightless. "A pleasure to meet you, my boy. Come and share our fire, if you like." The others nodded and smiled at him, their faces illumined by the glow of the fire. One of them had a set of _tablas_ and was striking the drums with a steady, soothing rhythm while another held a rounded, dulcimer-like instrument that she strummed with a light touch.

Nodding, Stone took a seat beside Weave, accepting a mug of something that he couldn't taste. Weave nodded to him. "Glad you could join us," he said in a quiet voice. "Crest made some friends, as you can see, and I think we may get some interesting information for the General as a result of it all."

At the mention of Kali, Stonewall felt something snap inside of him. He looked at his drink and watched his hand clench around the terra-cotta cup until he could see it starting to crack, the pale substance within beginning to drip around his hands. Suddenly the cup was gone and Crest was beside him as Milo and Weave asked the musicians about their instruments. "What's up, brother?"

The familiar but unexpected language of Mando'a was enough to draw out a response from Stone, as he replied in kind. "Traxis was right." Now empty, his hands opened and closed as if of their own accord.

Crest was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Don't worry about it now, _vod. _We've got your back." He addressed the others. "Will someone please get this man another drink? We have some _serious _bucking up to do, guys."

"Crest, who are these people? What did you mean by 'what we have in common?'"

* * *

><p><em>This is going to be interesting. <em>Crestchuckled to himself and indicated the elder Arunai man. "Now _that _is a funny story...Kesin here was just telling us."

Kesin's voice was clear, despite the myriad of wrinkles that creased his weathered face. "We are all untouchables," he said, forming the word as one might say something mundane. "Myself and my family because we were born to it; you and your brothers, Captain, because you were not born at all."

"Or so we've gathered," Weave added. "No one's exactly sure but the theory is sound, if not particularly comforting."

Crest watched as Stonewall sipped from his mug and nodded. The others told him of their experience in the marketplace, but the captain hardly said more than a handful of words in reply. _Not that he's chatty under normal circumstances, but I can tell that something's _really_ wrong this time. _He took a deep swig of _sampah, _the barley drink that had been sweetened with honey. "But that's not why we're so excited," he added. "I mean, being on the lowest rung of a foreign society is exciting and all, but at the end of the day, it's not worth getting bent out of shape over."

"Easy for you to say." Milo spoke up from his place beside the _tablas _player, whose movements he'd been watching with interest.

Stone sighed and looked at Weave, a question in his eyes. The other clone straightened and spoke to Kesin, who gave one of his broad smiles. "Your brother tells us that you have come here seeking information," he said. The clone captain answered in the affirmative and Kesin continued. "Then it seems that you have come to the right place, for no one has more information than those who no one sees."

At this, Stonewall looked up, his brow furrowing. "I'm sorry?"

Kesin chuckled, though it was his daughter, Danu, who answered. "No one notices untouchables, even as we do the most menial task in front of them. We are forbidden from coming into contact with anyone in a higher caste – even so much as an accidental touch – though there are many of us, more so than almost every other caste which means that our eyes and ears are everywhere." She paused and glanced around the fire at the others before she continued. "We would help you, but for a price."

Crest watched as Stonewall nodded to himself, taking another swig of his drink. "And what price would that be?"

Danu's eyes lifted. "You serve the great Jedi Knights, correct? We ask that you speak with them on our behalf; I know they have the queen's ear and could perhaps talk to her."

"Regarding?"

Clearing his throat, Crest felt everyone's eyes turn to him. "Oh, nothing much, Cap," he said. "Just looking into changing society." The music paused, then started again after a moment.

Marut laughed. "Nothing so extreme. My wife has the notion that we should be given a representative in Parliament. It isn't a bad idea, just unlikely. Those who have power are not eager to share it. In their eyes we are as different as birds from fish and could never live in the same place."

"Well, we may not get another chance as good as this one," she replied, looking at Stonewall. "If these men do indeed have the ear of the Jedi and the Jedi have the ear of Queen Sita..."

Stone was quiet for a moment before he nodded again. "Can you provide us with information about the high priestess, Neerja? We have reason to believe that she's spreading misinformation and lies. But we'll need proof," he added, looking at Danu. "Solid evidence, not just word-of-mouth."

"And if we provide this, you will speak to the Jedi for us? You will convince them to talk to the queen?" Her voice was quick and eager and the others around her sat up, attentive.

"We'll do our best," he replied, though the words were quiet. "Of that I can promise you. However, there's no telling what the Jedi will do." All of the clones looked startled at the edge to his voice, though Kesin merely nodded and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"That's his way of saying, 'yes,'" Crest interjected. "He's a man of few words, our Captain, but he makes them count."

Though Danu was frowning, her father nodded. "It is more hope than we had before and for that we are grateful."

* * *

><p>For a moment, Obi-Wan watched Kalinda leave before he turned away from the panoramic cityscape to make his way to their quarters. <em>She truly doesn't trust me any longer. <em>The realization struck him like a blow. _Will she ever let me back in? _

Again he tried to picture Kali and Stonewall but he found it a difficult image to swallow, as he had never tried to imagine her with anyone else. _I suppose she could simply be seeking the company of a younger man, though that doesn't seem like her. _She'd said something that bothered him, a question that he wasn't sure he knew the answer to. _Why _does_ it concern me? Why indeed._

The shared quarters were devoid of anyone so he was spared further contact with the others, at least for the time being. But even as he lay in bed, watching the glow of the city beyond his window, sleep refused to come, kept at bay by persistent memories from their shared past: the bubble of her laughter at a murmured joke when they were children; the first brush of her lips to his in the Archives back at the Jedi Temple at sixteen; the warmth of her skin against his own as they lay tangled together countless times in the years since. _She knows me so well, sometimes better than I know myself. No matter what else in my life has changed, I've always known she was there – as I've tried to be there for her in my own way, even if it was not how she would have liked._

His arm stretched out to the empty place in the bed beside him; again he was reminded of their last mission to Aruna, of the happiness they'd shared. _We have so much between us...was I wrong to set it aside? Even for duty? _Under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan did not like doubt, especially when it came to his own motivations and if he was honest with himself, the doubt had started with what she'd said to him their first time here. _She was right: no matter how much I've tried to pretend otherwise, I can't deny my feelings for her are stronger than I would like. My reaction to her 'death' on Japarran is proof enough of that. _Indeed, he had been almost numb with shock and grief when a report had come through that she had perished during the course of that mission nearly nine months ago.

And now, alone as he was in the late hours of the night, he found that he was still questioning his past actions and their repercussions until the very first traces of dawn edged over the horizon. _Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps there is room in my life for love, after all. _

He sat up and rubbed at his face, blinking and looking around the room as if for the first time. Only then did he recognize it as the same place where he and Kali had spent many hours together, years ago on their first trip to this world. _I don't believe in signs._ _But I do believe in another chance. Perhaps she will, as well. _

* * *

><p>After Stonewall left, Kali spent a restless night alone in the garden. She had given up on meditation some hours ago and was currently attempting to access the Force in order to perform simple tasks that she had been able to do with ease since her earliest memories. An hour passed and she found that she was covered in a sheen of sweat from her vain efforts to lift a fallen branch approximately the size of her arm. Provided she used every ounce of her concentration she could levitate the object a few centimeters off the ground, but it was difficult, nearly impossible. Fear clawed within her chest like a living thing attempting an escape, though she was able to tamp it down.<p>

_What is wrong with me?_

Finally she noticed that dawn was coming; recalling the Parliament session that she and Obi-Wan were supposed to attend she decided to at least change into a fresh set of clothes. The palace was quiet now, almost peaceful, though she felt nothing but turmoil and the throb of fear and sorrow. _He's never left me like that,_ she thought as she made her way to her room. _But_ _I've never given him reason to. _Though she knew it was a futile effort, she tried to reach him through the Force.

Nothing.

At the entrance to the suite that the Republic group was sharing, she paused. _Even if he's in there,_ _I wouldn't know. _After several more deep breaths she opened the door and stepped in the room to find it empty. She entered her quarters, glanced at her chrono and realized that she had time for a shower; several minutes later she was standing in the pulse of water, hot as she could tolerate it.

It helped a little.

When she stepped out of the 'fresher and began to towel off, her mind was a bit more clear, though she still felt a knot of anxiety in her stomach. Looking around her room, the realization struck her that it was the same set of rooms where she and Obi-Wan had stayed during their last mission here. _This place...it was the beginning of the end for us, wasn't it? As much as I've always hoped that a relationship would work out between us, it didn't. I'm not sure they ever could, now. I loved him, but all it brought me was pain. _

The thought was a fleeting one, followed immediately by an image of Stonewall's face from the night before and she felt her chest tighten again. _Do I love him? I don't even know. _Kali stood in the middle of her room and tried again to reach Stone through the Force, more out of habit than because she thought it would be effective. Her eyes closed and she pushed every bit of her focus towards his familiar energy. _Stone, I'm sorry. _

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan's voice brought her attention back to the moment and she whirled around to face him, her breath short in surprise.

"_Blast_! You scared the kriff out of me," she said, narrowing her eyes as she clung the towel around her torso.

As he looked at her she realized he was trying not to laugh, which only stung her ire further. "My apologies," he said, lifting his palms up. "After I knocked, banged on the door and shouted your name for almost ten minutes, I decided that I should make sure that you were still alive." His head tilted as he regarded her; naturally, he looked refreshed and awake.

_At least one of us got a decent night's sleep. _"I'm here," she said at last. "That's really all I know at the moment."

"What _were_ you doing?" The concern was evident in his voice, though it was more than his usual attentiveness.

Suddenly all-too-aware of the fact that she was almost nude, Kali clutched the towel around her midsection and tried to appear as calm as possible. "Nothing, Obi-Wan. May I please get dressed? I don't want to be late." She nodded to the chrono against the wall.

However, he remained where he stood, his eyes on her face. "Something's wrong. Kali..."

"I'm fine," she said at last. "Ben, I'm fine. Please leave." Her nickname for him slipped out as if on its own accord and she saw his expression grow more thoughtful, though he nodded and turned to the threshold. She dressed as quickly as she could before peering outside her door to survey the empty room. A few steps across the living space brought her to the entrance to the servants' quarters, though after several moments of rapping against the door she realized that their room was empty.

She nearly called Stone on her comlink, but decided to contact Weave instead. "Where are you guys?"

There was a slight pause before she heard his reply. "We're in the city, General. It's a bit difficult to speak now, but I think we're on to something." His voice took on a wistful tone. "You're about to go to the Parliament meeting, aren't you?"

Despite herself, Kali smiled. "That's right."

"Well, I'll be there in spirit." Another pause before he spoke again. "General, is it okay if I report back a bit later? Like I said, I think we're on the right track here."

"That's fine, Weave." A question had lodged in her throat but she found that her mouth would not form the words.

But Weave was kind, far kinder than she felt she deserved. "We're all here, General," he said, his voice hushed. "In one piece." She nodded to herself as he signed off. A throat cleared behind her and she turned to see Obi-Wan holding a cup of steaming tea.

"You look like you could use this," he said as he handed her the mug. Their fingers brushed as she took it from him. "Their tea is excellent, still." His voice held a trace of sorrow. "Some things haven't changed, at least."

It was piping hot, fragrant and rich; for a moment she was nothing so much as grateful. "Thank you," she replied, meeting his eyes. "I suppose we should get going?" He nodded and they made their way out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to SerendipityAEY for the title to this chapter! <em>


	10. Disintegration

**Chapter Nine: Disintegration**

The sky was beginning to brighten when Danu turned to a few of the other Arunai and they started conferring in their native tongue; several minutes later two of them slipped away and she seemed satisfied as she looked back at Stonewall. Though he had been feeling drowsy, Crest sat up to listen to the exchange. "I have contacts in most areas of the city, more so now as people are arriving for the festival. We should be able to come up with the proof that you require."

The clone captain nodded. "Thank you. We'll speak to the Jedi. How can we contact you again?"

"I can meet you back here at sunset, two days from now. That should give us enough time to gather something useful."

"Sounds good." Stonewall glanced up at the sky. "We should be getting back, at any rate." Beside him, Milo had fallen asleep where he sat, his head tucked into his chest. Crest nudged the younger clone, who sat up and blinked rapidly.

"We're moving out," the bald clone said as he got to his feet, the others doing the same. "Thank you," Crest said to Kesin. "For the food and all. I hope we can return the favor."

The older man smiled. "Thank you for your company, Crest."

Soon the clones were making their way back through the city streets, squinting in the rising light. They were quiet for a few minutes before Crest looked at the captain. "So..." Stonewall took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but said nothing. He tried again. "Captain...you know that I don't like to pry, but-"

"Since when?" Traxis asked. Crest shot him a look and the scarred clone simply shook his head.

"It's true that what happens to one of us affects the rest," Weave said after a moment. "And...well, to be frank, Captain, you seem..." he frowned and gave Crest a pleading look.

By his nature, Crest was able to get others to talk, to open up. It was one of his few talents that went beyond placing a strip of det tape with perfect alignment. "What happened?"

They had almost reached the palace steps by the time Stonewall answered; when he spoke, his voice was quiet. "I want to apologize to you all," he said as he paused a the foot of the stairs. "I made an error in judgment that could have cost us...well, a lot. She doesn't feel as I do," he said at last. "She doesn't..." Another deep breath and he met Crest's eyes; the bald clone felt a thrill of sorrow and anger rush through him at the look on the invincible captain's face.

_I guess we all made a mistake. For a minute there I'd gotten my hopes up. _There was silence for several moments before Crest squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Come on," he said, nodding to the stairs. "I think we all could use a few hours' shut-eye."

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan and Kalinda met the young queen outside of the Parliament building, which was located on the hill to the right of the palace. Surrounded by a regiment of guards, Sita looked calm, though Obi-Wan could tell that she was trying to mask her nervousness. When her eyes fell on the Jedi she smiled and gave an incline of her head which Obi-Wan returned with a bow; Kali stood beside him and did not move until he cast her a look, at which point she blinked and bowed as well. Sita nodded to her guards and the group began to walk towards the rounded building that reminded Obi-Wan of the Republic Senate, though it was not nearly as massive.<p>

As they entered the wide doors, Sita cast a concerned glance at Kalinda. "You don't seem yourself, Kali. Did you not sleep well?"

"I'm fine, Sita," Kali replied after a beat. "Just a bit restless." She said no more as they stepped into a wide, circular room with a crescent-shaped seating section that took up about three quarters of the sides. At the remaining quarter was a large, high-backed chair on which Sita was to sit, along with places to either side of her for the higher-ranking members of the more prominent castes.

Nodding to a cordoned-off set of chairs at the back of the room, Sita indicated that they should take a seat. "I thought that you might like to remain in a position where you could observe for the time being," she said to Obi-Wan. "That was how you preferred it last time, yes?"

"Thank you," he replied. "It should do nicely."

"We're a bit early, but the others should be here, soon," she added. "Badal used to like to do so: arrive before anyone else. He claimed that it kept everyone on their toes." She sighed. "He was quite skilled in these matters."

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I have every confidence that you can stand in his place, Majesty." He looked at Kali who simply nodded, her eyes fixed on the floor. Clearing his throat, he bid goodbye to the queen and led Kalinda towards their seats, watching as the members of the Arunai government began to file into the room. As he studied them, he reached out through the Force and was struck with the undercurrent of apprehension and fear, nothing that there was also a malicious edge. _There is something very wrong here. Sita was right to call us, _he thought, glancing at Kali to see if she had reached the same conclusion. Her gaze was still distant, though at his look she straightened in her seat and began scanning the room as he had done.

As he was about to speak to her, the audience seemed to hush as a lone figure entered the room: a slender woman, dressed in the alabaster robes of the high priestess. Neerja was younger than he'd expected, though she was still older than himself; she had the bearing of one who had once been quite beautiful, though her mouth was drawn in a thin line and her pale eyes turned cold when she found the Jedi in the crowd. Obi-Wan watched as she stood for a moment, regarding the other members of Parliament before making her way to the chair by the queen. Neerja poised in her seat like an almost regal figure, her palms in her lap and her gaze serene. By contrast, Sita seemed to grow visibly tense as her hands fidgeted with her bangles and toyed with the edges of her gown.

"She must show more confidence if she is to be taken seriously as their leader," he murmured, his hand in his beard. Kali nodded, though she still made no reply. After another minute or two, at some signal that Obi-Wan didn't catch, the session began.

It was not so different from other similar meetings that he had attended, save for the fact that the person who was supposed to be leading it remained nearly silent the entire time. The first hour or so was taken up by petitioners who all had similar complaints: one man, a trader, claimed that the roads were growing impassable due to rock-slides in the north; another woman said that her farmlands ravaged by wildfires that refused to be put out; still another man argued that many in his village were ill due to a tainted well. After each complaint, Sita tried to give the speakers a kind word and an assurance that the matters were being looked into, but there was no certainty in her voice.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan watched as Neerja's expression darkened until she leaned to one of her associates and whispered something while the young queen was speaking, blatantly disregarding the other woman's authority as the other members of Parliament noted the exchange.

Finally the line of petitioners ended and Neerja stood up, the room quieting under her gaze. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said in a ringing voice. "Every day it grows clearer that the gods are showing their disfavor for the one who sits upon the regent's throne. How much more suffering must happen before the problem is rectified?" She looked at Sita, who seemed to shrink under the priestess's eyes. "This woman may have married our beloved King, but she is not fit to rule in his stead. This we have seen with the continued problems befalling our world." Neerja's eyes turned to the room and she spread her hands, palms facing the ceiling. "I beseech the Parliament again to correct this mistake and vote that our world align with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who can provide the aid that we need."

The audience murmured, mostly words of assent as Neerja continued. "Sita claims that she has asked the Republic for help, yet I see no evidence of such a thing, save only two of their Jedi and a handful of half-men who are not fit to stand among regular society."

At this, Obi-Wan noticed Kali's gaze sharpen as she looked up. He felt her body tense beside him just before she stood. "Would you give the Republic a chance to speak on its behalf, Neerja?" he heard her say. "Or would you prefer to continue spreading your vitriol?"

"Kali," he hissed, looking up at her. "That is not-"

Ignoring him, the dark-haired Jedi took a deep breath and continued. "As I'm sure you're aware, the Republic is engaged in a war on many fronts," she said. "It is true that we have been unable to send aid as of yet, but myself and my colleague are here now to help in any way we can." At this, Obi-Wan got to his feet and stood beside her, attempting to radiate calm assurance. "It seems to me that the best solution to this problem lies in action rather than words," Kali went on. "Perhaps the Parliament can authorize an investigation of the claims that are being made, to ascertain if-"

Neerja glowered at the Jedi. "Are you suggesting that the petitioners are _lying_? That hardly seems like the Jedi way."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "We are simply here to get to the bottom of the problem as quickly as possible. As of this time, nothing can be ruled out. Every claim must be looked into before a conclusion can be reached. Surely we can all agree on that?" A rippling murmur moved through the audience as all eyes turned from the Jedi to the young queen, then back to the priestess, whose composure had returned.

"In that case, your Majesty," Neerja said in an unctuous voice. "I am more than open to such a reasonable request from the Jedi, though I would also like to make a request of you." The room quieted and Obi-Wan felt a thrill of apprehension; beside him, Kali shot him a glance and he could see that she was also on edge.

Sita nodded. "What is it that you want, Neerja?"

The priestess bowed her head. "If the Jedi wish to examine the plagues that have fallen upon our world, I will not stand in their way; however, it would be wise for you, Majesty, to attempt to reconcile with the gods and perhaps ease some of their agitation towards you." She looked up, her expression serene. "I was praying in the early hours of the dawn today, when I received a vision," she mused. "A vision of an old temple, to the north. There was a young woman, dressed in the finery of royalty, standing beneath the statue of Chamunda, one of the oldest goddesses. I believe that you must journey to this temple, Majesty, and attempt to make peace with the goddess."

Obi-Wan and Kali exchanged glances; though he could not reach her through the Force any longer, he could see the trepidation in her eyes at the suggestion. However, before either of them could speak, Sita nodded. "Very well, Neerja. I will do as you suggest, to prove my faith in our gods." She looked at Kali and Obi-Wan. "One of the Jedi will accompany me; the other will remain here."

"This is a mistake," Kali muttered as the audience erupted into a burble of speech. "Neerja means to do nothing besides cause trouble in Sita's absence." She looked at Obi-Wan and shook her head in exasperation. "She could stop all of this if she just stood up for herself."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Agreed, but that is something that no one can do for her." He paused and ran a hand through his beard. "I suppose I can remain here and try to keep an eye on Neerja while you accompany Sita to this temple, though I don't like the sound of such a journey."

Kalinda took a deep breath. "Well, we need to talk to Sita, of course. And we should see what the guys figured out before we commit to anything." Again, her eyes grew distant and Obi-Wan could see that she was distressed about something, though she seemed determined to conceal it from him.

The session was over, members of Parliament began to file out around them and while they waited for the crowd to disperse he put a hand on her arm. "I know that you're unhappy with me right now," he said. "But I know you, Kali. I know that something is wrong..."

She rubbed at her forehead and shook her head. "Not now, Obi-Wan. Please." At his look she sighed. "Later, okay? Just...later." He nodded and they stepped down from their seats as the crowd gave way.

* * *

><p>Kali could feel that her patience for the young queen was starting to slip. <em>She needs to take control of this situation, <em>she thought as she watched the members of Parliament leaving the chamber. _She has the power, she has the position, but she lacks the confidence. _It was not an ideal circumstance – the Jedi splitting up – which she said as much to Obi-Wan, though ultimately she knew that they had little choice if they could not convince Sita otherwise.

As she and Obi-Wan moved to address the queen she wondered what the guys had discovered, though she found that thinking of Stone – even in a peripheral way – was more painful than she'd anticipated so she turned her thoughts away from her captain.

She was still unable to access the Force as she should have been, the realization of which was a continuous, pulsing fear within her chest, for all that she tried to ignore it. _I'll have to tell Obi-Wan. After all, he is on the Council and should be made aware of the fact, especially if it will affect the mission._

Sita stood in the center of her guards, her face drawn and her hands wringing as she watched the Jedi approach. Once they had joined her, the group exited the room and made their way back to the palace proper. No one spoke until they were back in Sita's informal study, when the queen took a seat and put her head in her hands. "You see what I mean? Neerja is determined to see me absent from the throne."

Kali felt her jaw tighten as she looked at the guards. "May we have a moment alone with the queen?"

They looked at each other with uncertainty, but Sita waved them away. "Kali?"

"You need to stand up for yourself, Sita," Kali said, facing the younger woman. "You are the ruler of this world and you need to act like it." The queen's face fell and Kali immediately regretted her sharp tone. "I know that Badal left you with an immense responsibility," she added, softening her voice. "But you must be strong. So much depends on it."

Beside her, she felt Obi-Wan approach. "Kalinda is right, your Majesty. I fear that Neerja will not back down...and I must say, I don't like her 'suggestion' that you leave the city and journey to some distant mountain."

Sita was silent for a moment, considering. Finally she looked up at Kali. "I forget; for all of your wisdom, you know little of our ways. If I do not at least make the attempt it will only give Neerja and her supporters further proof that I am unfit to rule. I _must_ go." She frowned and studied her hands. "Kali...will you come with me?"

"Of course," she replied. "But we need to speak with the others first. They spent all night gathering information for us."

"Your clones?" Sita frowned again. "I still don't see why you need them around, Kali. But if it will make you feel better..."

"It's not about making us feel better," Kali replied. "Obi-Wan was right: we need more information before we can make any kind of progress." She took another breath and stood up. "How long will the journey take?"

Sita paused, considering. "Much of the way is through the mountains, but it should not take too long. No more than a day, by ship." She looked from Kali to Obi-Wan. "I can be ready tomorrow morning."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well. Let us meet with the squad; I'd feel better sending you with at least two of them." Indicating the way back to their quarters, he looked at Kali. "Shall we?" She bade Sita goodbye and they slipped out of the study. When they reached the suite, Kali realized that the clones had returned and were presently sleeping in their room.

Despite herself, she smiled at Obi-Wan. "We should let them rest for a few hours." He nodded and gave her a meaningful look. "And in the meantime, I suppose we should talk."

"That would be good. The garden?"

"No. Just come in my room." She entered her quarters and shut the door behind them, though she found that she was unable to say anything for several minutes.

Obi-Wan took a seat at the wide stone windowsill and looked out at the city below them. "It's still beautiful here. I'm not sure why I expected it to be otherwise." He looked back at her. "What's wrong, Kali?"

Rather than reply she moved to stand beside him; she indicated the curtain that was pulled to one side of the window and lifted her hand, sending all of her concentration and focus to lift the edges of the silken fabric.

Nothing happened.

Obi-Wan frowned and looked at her. "I don't..."

"The Force." Her voice was a whisper. "It's gone."

His eyes widened.

"I don't know what's happened," she continued. "I can't do anything anymore. It's like...like trying to reach for something only to find that my hand is gone, or trying to take a step forward and hitting only empty air." She felt her eyes prick and looked down. "I don't understand why."

And then his arms were around her, pressing her to his chest as he held her close. In that moment he was no Jedi Master, no General, but simply Ben and she felt herself relaxing into the familiar embrace. Neither one spoke for several minutes until he pulled back enough to look down at her. "I'm not sure what to do, Kali," he said in a hushed voice. "But there must be something. If I can help you at all, I will." He gave her the smile that she'd fallen in love with years ago.

"Ben." Her entire body was trembling as she met his eyes, felt her mouth drawing close to his. There was only the faintest brush of their lips before she pulled back as if stunned, stepping away from him. "Obi-Wan." Her hands clenched at her sides as she looked at him and winced at the expression on his face. Her throat felt thick as she swallowed. "I'm sorry, but I just can't. Never again."

There was silence for a few minutes before he nodded. "I'm sorry, too, but-"

"No," she replied, her voice rising. "No, there is no 'but,' Obi-Wan." She met his eyes for a moment before shaking her head. Out of habit she tried to access the Force to seek a measure of calm, but it was useless and she felt frustration swelling within her again. _I don't know how much more of this I can take._

He took a deep breath. "Kali...there's too much between us to turn away from. I see that now, though I wish I had sooner, I really do. The last time we were here you said that denying my feelings was the worst thing that I could do...you know, I've thought about that every day?" She made no reply and he went on. "I know that things have been hard for us in the past, but now I think-"

At these words she lost her veneer of control as anger overtook her. "Don't you understand? I'm done...I can't do it anymore." Her voice was rising in volume until she was nearly shouting. "It's over, Obi-Wan. It has to be over...I know...I know that you couldn't be what I wanted you to be, but it still hurts, okay? It hurts-"

"Obi-Wan." They both whirled to the door to see Stonewall standing at the entrance to the room, his eyes fixed on the bearded Jedi. "General Kenobi. I think you should leave. Please." The word was added almost as an afterthought.

The air around Kali grew thick and stifling as Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He gave her one last look before he slipped out of the room without another word. However, she was watching Stonewall who met her eyes once before looking away. "Are you injured, General Halcyon?"

The hope that had sprung up within her withered. "No, Stone. But I-"

He nodded and cleared his throat before she could finish speaking. "When you're ready, we have information for you." With that, he turned and exited her room, and Kali was alone again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, the angst continues...I didn't include the word in the summary for the heck of it, sadly. Will Kali get the Force back? What will happen between the "big three?" And in the words of Admiral Ackbar..."it's a _!"_

_Also, I meant to say earlier that if there is a soundtrack for this story, it's the album _Raising Sand _by Alison Krauss and Robert Plant. Not every song "fits" but a good portion of them do. Check it out! (If you don't know who either of those people are...get thee to youtube!)_

_One last thing: if you've left a review, I love you. Really. If not...what the kriff are you waiting for? :P_


	11. Anything and Nothing

**Chapter Ten: Anything and Nothing**

Command protocol told Stonewall that he should report to the Jedi immediately upon the squad's return from the city. However, Crest was remarkably assertive for someone normally so jovial so Stone found that he was all but forced to try and catch a few hours' rest while the Jedi were at the session of Parliament. At first he lay awake for several long minutes until he caught a glance from Traxis, who had risen from his bunk to step to the 'fresher.

"You should sleep."

Stonewall nodded, but said nothing. Finally he glanced at the scarred clone. "Easier said than done."

At this, Traxis frowned and his gaze dropped for a split-second. "I didn't mean to...cause any trouble," he said after a pause. "Between you and her...I just..." He ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Look, a while ago I...had a buddy who was like you. He fell for someone he worked with."

There was a long pause before Traxis sighed heavily, adding, "It ended badly. Really badly."

"What happened?"

"You can guess, can't you? We're trained to do pretty much anything and everything, but none of that training did him any good in the end. He wound up miserable and broken, and still hasn't quite recovered."

Stonewall nodded silently, then glanced at his brother. "This happened to a buddy of yours?"

Trax's non-answer was answer enough. At last the scarred clone spoke again. "Stonewall, you're always telling us to 'keep our minds on the mission.' Sound advice, if ever there was any. I just thought that maybe you needed to hear it, too."

The room was silent for a few moments before Stonewall found his voice. "Thanks, Trax."

"You really should get some rest." After he returned from the 'fresher his brother slipped back into his own bunk and immediately fell into a deep sleep with a soldier's practiced ease, though it took Stonewall a bit longer to follow his lead.

Of course his dreams were of Kali.

He was standing alone in the garden, listening for her quick tread and hoping that somehow he'd been mistaken when she hadn't replied to his admission. The ground trembled as though crumbling beneath an approaching tank and then he heard her voice reverberating in his head, laughing and telling him how silly he was for thinking that she could – or would – ever love him. The garden around him grew hot, hotter than he could stand but he found that his legs were unable to carry him to safety; smoke from an unseen source choked his lungs.

And then he thought he heard the voice of Drake, a brother long dead, speaking in a mocking tone. _You're like a wall, vod, made of stone. Nothing can touch you._

Kali's voice replied. _But that's not true, is it? _When he looked for her all he could see was a statue wreathed in flame, a figure he only partly recognized as the dark-eyed woman who'd broken him.

Upon his awakening, he didn't recall much beyond that which was a small mercy.

In a silent acknowledgment of his distress, his brothers gave him space when they all awoke several hours later. At one point they heard footsteps in the next room and he stiffened; Weave, who'd been studying a 'pad, approached him. "Do you want me to report our findings?"

It was a kind offer, but Stonewall refused to shrug off his duties in light of his own personal discomfort, so he shook his head and thanked his brother before he slipped into the Jedi's quarters. For a moment he stood in the living area and listened to the hum of conversation that he could hear coming from her room though he couldn't make out any of the words that were being said. He went to the door and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

It was then that he heard her, quite clearly. "...I wanted you to be, but it still hurts, okay?"

The pain in her voice made his heart skip a beat and for a moment he forgot how much she'd hurt him, forgot that she didn't love him as he loved her; all Stonewall knew was that the woman he loved was in pain and he had to put a stop to it. Without another thought he entered the room and braced himself as he said Kenobi's name. He didn't mean for it to come out as it did and out of habit he corrected himself as soon as he realized what he'd said, but neither of the Jedi seemed to notice. The whisper of air at General Kenobi's passing was the only sound in Stone's ears for a moment until he looked back at Kalinda, when he found he could not hold her gaze even as he spoke to her.

"Are you injured, General Halcyon?" He refused to make the same mistake again, to think of her as anything but his CO. The order of his world was thrown off kilter, but he was resolved to set it right. _Now I know all that I have to know, and nothing more needs to be said. _He kept his eyes away from her and told her whatever it was that he was supposed to tell her before leaving the room as quickly as he could. When he stepped back into the quarters he and his brothers were sharing he found that his hands were trembling as he activated the panel by the door to shut it behind him.

"What's the word?"

Stonewall looked up to see Crest watching him from the edge of his bunk, the others gathered around him; he wondered what they'd been discussing. "They're not ready to meet," he replied. "But we'll be notified."

Nodding, Crest held up a deck of cards. "In the meantime, are you up for a few hands?"

_We should spar, or try to get some kind of practice in._ _It isn't good to just sit around all day and wait for someone else to act. _However, he suddenly felt exhausted so he nodded and moved to sit with his brothers. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Despite all appearances, it was not <em>what <em>the captain had said to him that pushed Obi-Wan to leave the room. Rather, it was the outpouring of emotion that emanated from Stonewall – directed at Kali – that made it almost dizzying to remain in the same space. _He loves her...perhaps more than I ever could. _

Of this he was certain.

Eventually his steps took him back to the garden and he took a few minutes to collect himself and set his thoughts in order while he was surrounded by the presence of burgeoning life in the form of budding plants. He found a spot beneath a thick _biraj _tree and sat, closing his eyes and his mind against all distractions. As Obi-Wan sank into the familiar rhythm of meditation, a feeling of calm came over him and he found that he was able to place aside the personal feelings he had for Kali so he could turn his mind to the revelation that she couldn't use the Force.

_I don't know what would cause something like that to happen. _He gave a sigh and leaned his head back against the tree, feeling the gentle hum of life that it emanated. _Perhaps she's ill? I should contact the Temple. Perhaps... _At that moment, his comlink chirped, the image of one of the clones – Weave – appearing at his wrist.

"General Kenobi. Whenever you're ready, we'd like to discuss our findings with you, sir."

"Very good," Obi-Wan replied, getting to his feet. "I'll see you in a moment." He paused to take another deep breath and felt the Force ripple around him, the one constant in his life. _I cannot imagine what it would be like to have it vanish._ _Whatever has happened to her, hopefully we can resolve it soon._

* * *

><p>The sitting area in the Jedi's quarters was large enough to accommodate all seven adults, but Crest felt that the space was far too small to contain both Stonewall and General Halcyon; though they stood several meters apart from one another they seemed to be miles away. Standing at attention among his brothers, the captain's gaze was fixed on the wall beyond the Jedi, while she was so still she may have been a statue. Crest cast a glance at Weave, who nodded and contacted General Kenobi; the other Jedi agreed to return to the room so that they could discuss the next step.<p>

As the transmission ended and silence again reigned, Crest found that he couldn't stand it any longer. "So...what's the deal with this festival everyone keeps going on about?"

The general blinked once before she replied. "There aren't many historically-based holidays on Aruna," she said after a moment. "And the passage of the seasons is marked by celebrations at each equinox and solstice. Apparently, it's not an event to be missed if you can help it."

"What happens?" Crest asked.

Weave gave him a look. "I thought you read through the intel?"

"Must have skipped that part," he replied as his brother shook his head. However, the general's reply was halted as the other Jedi entered the room. _Wow, _Crest thought as his spine straightened automatically under the bearded Jedi's gaze. _You'd need one of Trax's knives to cut the air in here. There's more going on than the captain's told us, I guess. And I thought that having more Jedi around meant that our mission would be easier._ He watched as Kenobi took a seat and indicated that they should do the same, though General Halcyon remained standing.

"What information have you collected?"

After a nod from Stonewall, Weave spoke. "We did as you requested, General Kenobi. We journeyed into the city and tried to...get a feel for the place." He explained how the people had refused to speak with them and Crest watched as the Jedi's hand went to his beard, though he made no comment. "However, we did manage to make contact with some locals," Weave added, glancing at Crest.

At this, General Halcyon looked at him. "How?"

Despite, or perhaps because of the tension in the air, Crest smiled. "We ran into some very obliging folks who gave us some first-hand insight into the workings of this place," he replied. "And learned that we clones are not fit for proper society; of course, I could have told you that, at least about Traxis. Sir," he added, glancing at the other Jedi.

"We're considered 'untouchables,'" Weave said. "A fact we learned when we encountered a few of the Aruna who are part of that caste."

The dark-haired Jedi frowned and looked at Kenobi. "I hoped that wouldn't be the case, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, given Sita's reaction." He nodded but made no reply.

Stonewall spoke next. "We made an arrangement with several of the locals: an elder named Kesin and his daughter, Danu. They've agreed to use their network of contacts to provide us with the information that you need."

"In return for...?" General Kenobi's hand went to his beard.

"Danu would like her caste to have a voice in the Parliament," Weave replied. "She knows it's a long shot, but is convinced that you and General Halcyon will be able to urge the queen to consider such a thing. We're to meet with her again tomorrow night."

"And you agreed to this?" General Halcyon's voice was quiet as she looked at Stonewall, who met her gaze at last.

"I made no promises, General."

Kenobi looked thoughtful. "It is unlikely that she will agree to such a thing," he replied. "But the possibility should not be ruled out." He glanced at his fellow Jedi before looking back at the clones. "In any case, we have a new challenge ahead of us. The queen wishes to make a pilgrimage of sorts to a temple outside of the city; though Kalinda and I both feel it would be unwise to divide our forces, Sita is rather insistent on the matter."

"I'm going to accompany her," the dark-haired Jedi replied. "And I'd like to take two of you as well." At this her eyes fell on the captain and Crest saw his shoulders tense.

"Can I volunteer, General?" he heard himself ask.

General Halcyon nodded and gave him a small smile before looking at the others. However, before she could speak, Traxis stepped forward. "Me as well, General. The city's a bit crowded for my taste." There was a moment when she looked again at Stonewall, though she said nothing.

Kenobi took a deep breath. "Very good. I'll keep an eye on things here while you and your men escort the queen. Hopefully this Danu will be able to provide some real evidence." He paused and looked back at the clones. "Good work, by the way. I see that you all live up to your reputations."

* * *

><p>Though the minute she'd set eyes on Stone during the briefing she'd known that he would never look at her the same way, a small part of Kalinda's mind still hoped that she was wrong. <em>Perhaps if he comes with me we can talk...we can work it out somehow.<em> She'd tried to use the Force again to touch his consciousness, but it was a worthless effort, as she could barely sense any of the others even though they were standing in the same room.

"You probably don't want to wear a dress," she said as she watched Sita hold up a bright purple silk gown. "Do you have anything that might be more comfortable?" She had found her way to the sitting room of the younger woman to inform her of their plans and was presently curled up on one of the silk pillows that lined the floor, watching as the queen and one of her servants were selecting traveling clothes for the following day. It made for a pleasant distraction, if nothing else.

Sita gave her a wry look. "I am not you, Kali. Dresses _are_ comfortable." She smiled at the expression that crossed Kali's face. "You looked so beautiful at my wedding, you know. It's a pity that the Jedi code prohibits you from wearing anything nicer than those drab robes." The servant held up another gown but the queen shook her head and said something in Arunai, nodding moments later when the servant reappeared with a more practical pair of pants and matching shirt.

"Pretty clothes don't do much good when you're crawling through the jungle in search of some wayward Separatist goon," Kali replied, indicating the pile of colorful silk that had been discarded on a nearby bench. "I'll take my boots and tunic any day. That looks comfortable," she said with a nod to the pants. "Perhaps not with such a nice shirt, though?"

The younger woman nodded, though she paused and looked down at her bangled wrists. Finally she glanced up and spoke in Arunai to the servant girl, who bowed and slipped out of the room a moment later. "Kalinda," Sita said, coming over to the Jedi. "Something is wrong." Her pale blue eyes met Kali's dark ones. "You helped me so much when you were here last, I wish I could return the favor."

Kali took a breath. "You don't have to, Sita. I was doing my job. You owe me nothing."

"No," Sita replied. "That's not the proper way of things, Jedi or not." She frowned. "Since dinner last night...that's when I noticed. Is it Master Obi-Wan? Did you quarrel?"

At this Kali laughed, though it was a bitter sound. "Sort of, though it's more complicated than you might think." At the younger woman's expression she sighed again. "Sita, I know that when we were here last you...formed an impression of us, but that wasn't...it didn't..."

"I remember," Sita replied, holding up her hand. "Though I think that you still care for each other, no matter what you say. But now..." Her head tilted as she regarded the Jedi. "There is something else." Kali said nothing but her thoughts turned to Stonewall. The queen took a seat beside her. "No," she breathed. "I know that look. It's _someone _else, isn't it?"

After a long moment, Kalinda nodded.

"Another Jedi?"

Kali paused before she looked back at the queen. "No, Sita. Someone you've met, actually."

The white-haired woman gave a sharp inhalation and covered her mouth with her hand. "You don't mean...one of the clones?"

"They're _men_. Even though they share the same face, they are all individuals."

The queen frowned and shook her head. "But...you are so different from them, are you not?"

"As different as a farmer's daughter from a king?" The words came out harsher than she'd meant but she made no apologies.

"It's a surprise to me, that's all," Sita said after a moment's silence. "I never would have expected such a thing."

Kali sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "You're not the only one."

They talked a while longer before Kali decided to try and speak to Stone again. _Maybe I can fix this somehow, _she thought as she bid goodbye to the queen and headed back to the clones' quarters. _Maybe there is still hope._

They weren't there, but it wasn't difficult to track them down, as she could clearly hear Crest's voice from an open section of the garden where they had started a sparring session. "Come on, shiny. You can do better than that!"

Kali smiled to herself at the indignation in Milo's reply. "_Shiny_? Really? After all we've been through?"

"Cut out the chatter and focus," she heard Traxis say. "Newbie."

As Kali entered the garden, she paused by the statue to watch them for a few moments. Traxis and Milo were circling one another while the others stood to one side, offering suggestions, pointers, and – in Crest's case – jeers. "Hey Trax, don't look now, but your fly's open."

"Shut it, baldy." At this, all of them – Stone included – chuckled as Milo leaped forward to tackle the scarred clone.

Suddenly, Stone looked over at her and she watched his face change. Though she knew that she couldn't reach him through the Force any longer, she tried to impart her desire in her gaze. _Please, Stone, I just want to talk to you. Please. _There was a moment where she wondered if he would turn away, but he nodded almost imperceptibly and murmured something to Crest before tilting his head towards the inner section of the garden. She followed him until they came to a spot far enough that she couldn't see the others but close enough to still hear them, as if he was reluctant to stray too far.

They stood before one another until she found her voice. "Is there anything I can say to make you come with me?" She watched as he inhaled, as his hands opened and closed at his sides and knew that he was organizing his thoughts. Never in her life was it so difficult to be patient as she waited for him to reply.

At last he shook his head, though the movement seemed more in response to his own thoughts rather than to her question. "You don't want me like I want you. I only wish I'd realized it sooner."

"Stone-"

"General," he said, lifting his hand. "I would fight for you until my last breath, if I knew that you..." he grimaced. "If I knew that you loved me, too. But I see that it can't be that way, though it's not your fault...we're just too different." His eyes met hers. "I know that now. It was foolish of me to think otherwise."

For one insane moment Kali was glad that she couldn't sense him through the Force; she was certain that the feeling would have brought her to her knees if the look in his eyes was any indication. "No, Stone...that's not true. We're not so different and even if we were, we could find a way. I know we could." She reached for his hands and was relieved when he allowed her to take them. "Please."

"I want to." His voice was quiet. "You have no idea how much. It was enough for a while, but I want...more from you than you can give me, I guess. I know that I don't have a right to. I know what I am and I know what you are." Here he lifted his hands from hers and took a step back. "Kali...we were living in a dream."

She almost couldn't breathe as she looked at him. "You don't mean that, Stone. You know how I feel about you."

"Then why won't you say it?" Though soft, the words were a slap across her face; her mouth opened but again, nothing came out and he nodded. "You see? A dream. That's all it was." In the distance they could hear the others laughing and shouting. "We're too different," he said again, shaking his head. "As different as a bird from a fish...where can we find a common ground?"

As she listened to him, Kali was aware of a part of her mind that was screaming at her: _say something, say something, say something. _But she was silent, the fear that was hammering within her chest was so loud that she was unsure if her voice would carry over the sound.

At last he looked at her again and took a deep breath. "For what it's worth, I would have given anything to know that it was real." With that final arrow in her chest, he slipped away through the dappled shadows of the garden.

* * *

><p>At daybreak, Kalinda, Crest and Traxis accompanied Queen Sita and her guards as they made their way into the mountains.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: From here on out, the angsty stuff takes kind of a backseat to the "adventure" portion of the saga, though there is still a good bit of story left. I **promise** that questions will be answered, though you may have to be patient. Thanks for sticking with me! _


	12. Hard Lessons

**Chapter Eleven: Hard Lessons**

Though he had enjoyed the bustle of Rudral, Crest found that he liked the broad stretch of sky above his head almost as much. The air was fresher here, a fact that he noted when he took his helmet off on a whim as the queen's open-topped transport moved across the terrain of the countryside. One of her guards shot him a glance that was filled with disdain, but Crest merely grinned at the Arunai. "Nice day, huh?" The man's eyes turned away and Crest mentally shook his head and instead looked at the young queen, seated in front of him beside the Jedi.

She was wearing clothing that – he supposed – were meant to be of the sturdier variety, though she still looked a little too nice to be traveling though country that was growing wilder and wilder with each passing minute. Her head was bent towards the Jedi and she seemed...attentive. Concerned. Crest remembered that the general had been here for the queen's wedding and that they had been friends, of a sort. _She seems like a good person. A little scared. Unsure, maybe. But nice enough. _He grinned to himself. _Not bad to look at – for what it's worth, which isn't much, I guess. I'm nothing to someone like that, after all. _That thought was enough to make him turn his eyes away from the Arunai woman.

The group had been mostly silent all morning, save for the quiet murmur of conversation between General Halcyon and the queen, though Crest could see that the Jedi was not in a particularly chatty mood. _I'm not sure how I feel about the whole thing. She did a number on the captain, but I don't think she meant to hurt him...they're just from such different worlds. You'd have thought a Jedi – of all people – would understand that._

He glanced at Traxis, standing beside him and watching the road as one of the queen's guards guided the vessel over the rocky path. _Only bad part about going bucket-less is that I can't talk to him without the others knowing...or can I? _After a moment, Crest cleared his throat and leaned over to Trax. "How's it going?"

As expected, the use of the Mandalorian language brought his brother's attention to him. "Fan-kriffing-tastic," he replied in kind.

"No need to be so snarky," Crest said. "I was only asking." He nodded to the road before them. "What do you think this temple looks like?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just trying to make the time pass," Crest replied, still in Mando'a. "Don't mind me." At this point, he noticed the general's head incline in his direction, though she didn't turn around, and he wondered if Stonewall had taught her any Mando'a. _Possibly._ _But it shouldn't matter; it's not like we're talking about her. _After a moment, Traxis removed his own helmet, frowned and glanced at him. Crest sighed. "What is it?"

"I feel..." The scarred clone stared at his bucket as his eyebrows knitted. "Weird." At Crest's look he shook his head. "About the captain. I think...I may have made a mistake."

Crest's eyes widened in shock. "And you're admitting it? Wow...I guess I owe the shiny some creds." Traxis frowned again and shook his head, causing Crest to wince. "Sorry...reflex. What do you mean?"

There was silence for several minutes before his brother spoke. "I just...it's strange, you know? Him and the General..." His eyes narrowed and he looked at the Jedi. "He's changed. He's not like the rest of us anymore. But now, after seeing both of them...I think I made a mistake, saying what I did." He glanced back at Crest. "Don't tell anyone I said that, or I'll shave your eyebrows in your sleep. With my vibro."

"Believe it or not, I _can _keep my mouth shut," Crest replied. "But you might want to say all that to him once we get back."

Traxis snorted. "I think it's a bit late for apologies, don't you?"

"Maybe." Crest looked at the general again. "But you never know."

* * *

><p><em>I feel so empty, <em>Kalinda thought as she sat beside Sita and watched the city melt into rugged countryside as the time passed. _Like I have nothing left inside of me. _The Force was well and truly gone; she wasn't able to do so much as lift a blade of grass. It was painful to think that she might never have it again, the feeling made even worse because she couldn't say why it had left her to begin with.

In an attempt to distract herself from that thought, she turned her mind to other matters, specifically her argument with Obi-Wan. _I shouldn't have been so angry with him_...i_t's this place bringing up old memories, stirring up old wounds. _She had managed to leave without speaking to him again, though he and the other clones had come to see the group off in the early hours of the morning. He'd looked as though he wanted to say something to her, but she refused to give him the opportunity.

As the transport moved over the ground the mountains grew taller, looming above their heads and giving Kali a sense of foreboding. She hugged her arms to her sides despite the warmth of the sun on her back.

Beside her, she felt Sita shift in the padded seat and cast her a curious glance. "Kali?" She set a hand on the Jedi's arm and looked at her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Sita," Kali heard herself say. "But thank you." She paused and straightened. "However, there is something that I need to discuss with you, though I'm not sure how you'll take it." The younger woman nodded and Kali took a deep breath. "My men went to the city the other night and made a few contacts within a group of people who feel that they can get information about Neerja and whatever she may be attempting."

"That is good news." She tilted her head and regarded Kalinda again. "But you do not seem pleased. Why would I not like this?"

"The people are of the lowest caste," Kali replied. "Untouchables. And there is something that they want in return from you." She met the queen's gaze. "They wish to be represented in Parliament."

"As I'm sure fish desire wings," Sita said with a laugh. "But some things are simply not possible."

Kali felt her hands clench at her sides. "I know that I may be an outsider, but I also like to think that we are friends. Do you feel this way, too?" She watched as the younger woman nodded, her expression doubtful. "Then, can I offer you some advice?"

Sita straightened and gave her a wary look. "You may, though I make no promises as to whether I will take it."

Despite herself, Kali felt a smile creep to her face. "You married Badal out of love, right?" Sita nodded. "And in doing so, you knew that one day you might be faced with the burden that you have now, correct?" Again, the queen nodded, though she looked slightly pensive.

"But I didn't know that this would happen, Kalinda."

"You did," Kali said, shaking her head. "You are not a stupid woman, Sita. You knew very well what might happen to you should your husband die, yet you still chose to wed him and bind your lives together. I know he didn't force anything..._you_ made the decision. Now _you_ have to live with the consequences." She watched as the queen frowned and shook her head, her gaze falling to her clasped hands.

"I'm trying."

"Trying isn't enough," Kali replied. "I know that you could be a fine ruler if you chose to be, but you have to stand up for yourself. You may only be a farmer's daughter-" she said as Sita opened her mouth to argue. "-but that is in the past. If anything, the fact that your station changed so abruptly and drastically should give you further conviction that you have the right to rule, that your gods accept you as the leader of this system..."

"But Neerja..."

Kali held up her hand. "Is ultimately under _your_ authority. Sita, you have to let go of your fears. You have to accept the responsibility that has been placed upon you by your own actions." She met the younger woman's gaze. "If not for your own sake, then for the sake of Aruna, for the sake of peace."

"But I'm not..."

"You _are_, Sita," Kalinda said, shaking her head. "You are more than able." She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. The sunlight streaming through the clouds offered a bit of warmth that contrasted with the chill of the air around them. "If you don't, Neerja will have her way and all that Badal worked for will be for nothing."

"Why did I call the Jedi here at all, if you refuse to help me?" The queen's voice was bitter.

Kali sighed again and rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms. "I'm trying to help you help yourself."

Neither woman spoke for a moment until Sita took a deep breath and looked back at the Jedi. "I'm sorry, Kali. There is a lot on my mind of late." She touched the Jedi's arm and gave her a small smile. "And now you are cross with me, too."

"No, Sita. Only with myself." She glanced at the sun. "How much longer?"

"A few hours, perhaps."

Kali nodded but made no reply, as she heard the quiet murmur of a familiar language behind her: Crest and Traxis, speaking in Mando'a. _Stone taught me a little of it, but only a few phrases I'm pretty sure they're not saying to one another. _

_Stonewall..._

Her eyes closed.

The mountains grew closer, until the road was surrounded on both sides by steep, rocky hills and the air was silent.

About an hour later, they had stopped for a quick break to stretch their legs. Sita's guards, three men of middle-years who had served under Badal approached the two women. "Majesty," the closest one said. "We've heard that there have been sightings of malcontents in this area. We'd like to take a look around, if it pleases you." He paused and his eyes fell on Kali. "But I have reservations about leaving you without any protection."

"You should be well aware that a Jedi is protection enough," Sita replied, raising her chin.

The guard nodded and bowed, though Kali thought that she caught a glimpse of some hidden malice in his eyes. It was useless to try and use the Force, but she thought that she felt another flicker of apprehension anyway. "As you wish, your highness."

Sita raised her brow. "Return quickly. I don't want to delay any longer than we have to." After giving another low bow, the three men slipped off, leaving the young queen with the Jedi and the clones.

They had been gone perhaps five minutes when Kali heard a faint rumbling sound in the distance. Alarm flooded her as she looked up to see a line of dust and tumbling rock that was heading for the group from the steep hill beside the road. In the next moment, Traxis began shouting into his comm as he and Crest lifted their blasters, though Kali knew that no amount of weapons fire would stop the avalanche and never in her life had she missed the presence of the Force quite so much.

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time during the course of the morning, Obi-Wan told himself the same thing that Qui-Gon had said to him so often, though he found the words a small comfort at the moment. <em>Worry is a useless emotion, Obi-Wan. As is fear. Neither are helpful when it comes to trying to find a solution to a seemingly difficult situation, but both are quite effective at preventing you from doing so. <em>In the long years since his old Master's death, Obi-Wan had often thought back to those words and marveled at the simplicity of their wisdom.

But they felt hollow and distant to him now. He found that he was unable to suppress his concern for Kalinda and the queen; he could not shake the feeling of unease that went beyond Kali's revelation_. She is a capable woman – even without the Force – and she has help as well. No, something else is troubling me... perhaps there is more going on here than Neerja's simple desire for power. We know that the priestess has an agenda, but how will she go about enacting it?_

Presently he was taking a walk through the city, something else that Qui-Gon had often done in order to get a feel for the Living Force and possibly gain a greater understanding of the task at hand. He could see that more and more people were entering Rudral, as evidenced by the sudden swell in the number of Arunai around him. _The festival is soon, _he remembered. _I suppose that accounts for the increase in population. _

Soon he found that he was in the marketplace. As he strolled through the stalls, his comlink chirped. "Yes, Captain?"

"General Kenobi," Stonewall's voice sounded alarmed. "We've received an emergency transmission from Traxis. It cut off before he could give any details, but from what we could make out there was a rock-slide of some kind."

Obi-Wan glanced around the crowded marketplace; the press of people was growing thicker and thicker as the day progressed and he thought that it would be nearly impossible to make his way through the crowd using normal methods. _Our ship isn't within reach at the moment; one of the Arunai vehicles will have to do. _"Go to one of the guards and tell him that you need a speeder," he said. "Then meet me on the way out of the city...you'll have to take the service route that goes around Rudral as I don't think you'll be able to pilot a craft through the main streets right now."

"Yes, sir."

The transmission ended and Obi-Wan cast a glance around him. _Though a Force push would be effective, I doubt it would make me any friends. _A grim smile crossed his face as he began to slip around the Arunai as best he could.

_I only hope we're in time._

* * *

><p>"But we're supposed to meet with Danu tonight," Milo said as he followed Stonewall and Weave through the palace in search of one of the guards. "If we're not back in time..."<p>

"Don't worry about it now, Milo," Weave said, glancing at the captain who said nothing as they made their way to the main throne room.

Stonewall felt his jaw clench in frustration. _The entire time we're here there are servants and guards lurking everywhere. Now, when we need one, not a kriffing sign of any of them. _The throne room was empty, as was the queen's study, as was every room they checked. Finally, they caught a glimpse of someone turning a corner; a few sprints and Stone managed to catch up with the servant, who looked at him and his brothers with unconcealed disdain. "There's been a problem with the queen. We need a transport to take the other Jedi and reach her as soon as possible."

The servant, whom he recognized as the one who'd led them to their quarters upon their initial arrival, blanched. "The queen?"

Trying to bite back his impatience, Stonewall tried again. "Yes, the queen is in danger. We need your fastest-"

"_You_ are not allowed to drive one of those," the man said, narrowing his eyes. "I'll call her majesty's other guards to fetch her."

"There's no time for that," Stone replied, his voice sounding feral and strange in his ears. Unbidden, an image of Kali came to his mind and he felt his heartbeat quicken with fear. "Never mind," he added, turning away. "We're _resourceful_. We'll figure it out. Come on," he said to the others as they made their way to the nearest hangar.

* * *

><p>Traxis sprang for the helm and powered the vehicle up while Crest turned and raced for the young queen. "Sita, get to the ship," Kali called over the din as the rocks and dust began to churn towards them. She grabbed the young woman's arm and pushed her towards the transport, but it was obvious that the Arunai woman was not fast enough. However, Crest was. He lifted the queen up as if she weighed no more than a leaf and made his way to the ship, Kali at his heels. <em>Even without the Force, at least I can still run.<em>

The ground beneath them shivered and groaned, dust kicked up in the air and the world seemed to turn upside-down as the tumbling rocks began to grow closer, some of them going airborne as they hit their larger, more steadfast companions at the base of the mountain. Traxis gunned the engine and shouted. "Come on!"

Crest and Sita reached the transport first, Kalinda a moment behind them and they leaped aboard as Traxis urged the vessel to accelerate. Overhead, the sun was blotted out from the sky as a large fragment of rock was carried up by its own momentum; Kali felt smaller chunks of rock and stone pepper her shoulders and even as she tried to shield the queen with her own body she was aware of Crest doing the same thing. The wind tore at her hair as the transport leaped forward and the clattering sound of rock against rock filled their ears.

At last they were free of the debris, though the road behind them was covered in rubble. When Traxis halted the ship so that everyone could take a breath Sita looked at each of the clones and smiled. "That was...very brave. Thank you." Her gaze fixed on Crest, who actually flushed and dropped his eyes.

"Just doing our jobs, your majesty."

Sita glanced back at Kali and gave her a tight smile. "I see that your concerns were not entirely unfounded."

_Understatement of the year. _"Are you hurt?" Kalinda asked, releasing a breath of tension as the younger woman shook her head. "Crest, Trax? You guys are okay as well?" Both clones nodded and she looked at Traxis. "Did you reach anyone?"

"I think so," he replied. "It's difficult to say...comm's not working now. Imagine that."

Kalinda and Sita exchanged glances, the younger woman gesturing to the road ahead of them. "We're safe for now," she replied. "We need to continue on."

"Sita, I think that we should go back," Kali said. "Something's obviously wrong...those guards left right before the avalanche...it's _beyond_ suspicious. We should return to Rudral, at least to get reinforcements."

"No, Kalinda," Sita replied, straightening her shoulders. "You were right; I need to start acting like a leader. This was my decision and as much as you feel it was in error, I know otherwise."

_Of all the times for her to listen to me. _Kali sighed and rubbed at her forehead, her hand coming away covered in reddish dirt. "I understand that you feel strongly about this, I really do, but-"

Sita looked at her and lifted her chin. "You may do as you wish, Kali, but I am continuing on with or without you." She nodded to Traxis. "You may take us out."

The scarred clone glanced at Kalinda, who frowned as she considered. Finally she sighed and shook her head. "Apparently, we're still going to the temple. Let's make it quick, shall we?" As the ship started up again she looked at Sita. "If I can contact the others, will you at least allow me to tell them that you're okay? If Trax's transmission went through, the others are on their way to rescue us right now."

At some point Sita's hair had come loose from its braid and was now whipping over her head with the wind. "Very well," she said after a moment. "But one way or another...I'm going to that temple." Her voice was firm and Kali couldn't help but smile.

Her comm was also damaged, though not badly enough to prevent her from sending a transmission. "Obi-Wan? Are you there?" For several moments, all she could hear was static until his voice sounded.

"Kali...you...and Sita...?"

Gritting her teeth she all but shouted into the receiver. "We're fine, but you should watch out for her guards. The queen is unharmed and we're proceeding as normal. Stay in the city until further notice."

Obi-Wan's voice was muddled but she could still hear his annoyance. "Kalinda, are you sure?"

She glanced at Sita, whose eyes were fixed on the road ahead. "I'm sure. Obi-Wan?"

Static.

_Blast this kriffing excuse for technology...all the fancy starships in the galaxy and we can't get a decent communication system. _"Obi-Wan?" There was only static before the signal died. Kali frowned at her comm as she considered tossing it over the side of the transport. "Hopefully he heard me," she said to the queen, who nodded but made no reply. Beside her, Crest gave a quiet chuckle and Kalinda turned to him. "Do I want to ask?"

He paused, then shook his head. "Probably better if you don't."

The mountains drew closer.

* * *

><p><em>Wait...it was a trap? I know that no one saw <strong>that <strong>coming! It wouldn't be Star Wars otherwise, I guess. _

_What will happen once they reach the temple? What are Stone and the boys of Shadow Squad going to do? Will Kali ever figure out what's going on with the Force? (Hint: it's been alluded to in earlier chapters...as well as in my story _What Remains_. Shameless plug, I know.)_

_Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! It means so much...I really can't be appreciative enough. _


	13. Dweller On the Threshold

**Chapter Twelve: Dweller on the Threshold**

Hewn from the flame colored rock that dominated this part of the countryside, the temple was unlike anything that Crest had ever seen. The structure was tall, with four broad columns in front of the entryway and there were no doors, just an open chasm that led into the darkness within the temple. The surrounding landscape was rippled and strewn with massive boulders of the same, saffron color. Save for the rushing wind it was silent.

The group stood on a nearby hill at the foot of the mountain, on a series of stairs that had been carved from the rock face to form a winding pathway that lead to the temple's entrance. Crest and Traxis had replaced their helmets, so it was a small matter to scan the surrounding area to search for any hidden surprises. "It's official now," Traxis said in Mando'a. "I hate this place."

"Hate's a strong word, Trax," Crest replied. "I kinda like it here. Looks clear, anyway."

"Yeah, well, at least there's that," the other clone said with a snort. He switched to Basic and turned to the Jedi and the queen who were standing before the gaping doorway. "General Halcyon, we're not picking up any immediate danger."

The two women exchanged glances before the general nodded. "Thanks, guys. Well," she said to the queen. "I suppose we should enter. Is there a caretaker of some kind here?"

Sita shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of; it was abandoned many years ago." She took a deep breath and made to step forward, though Crest moved in front of her.

"We'll scope it out first, m'am." He smiled to himself as the queen nodded and allowed him to step inside, Traxis on his heels. The interior of the temple was cool, quiet and pitch-black to boot, so the clones flipped on their headlamps to illuminate the area. The chamber they'd stepped into was vast, so much so that Crest's light didn't reach the ceiling when he tilted his head upward. "Wow."

Traxis glanced around the sides, his light revealing carvings that looked old and weathered, the images obscured and obliterated by time. "Huh. Not so fancy in here, eh?"

Behind them, the Jedi and the queen stood together, speaking in low tones for several moments before the general called to the clones. "There's an altar in the back of this chamber where we need to go," she said, blinking as Crest and Trax adjusted their lights to hit below eye-level. "It's not far."

Nodding, Crest glanced in the direction she'd indicated. "How long will this take, do you think?"

"I'm not sure," the queen replied. "The gods run on their own schedule."

Crest had no response to that, so the group began to make their way to the rear of the structure. Just as they passed the middle of the room he heard the Jedi's footsteps halt; turning, he saw that she stood as if frozen in place, her eyes on the way ahead of them. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that she looked terrified.

_That can't be right;_ _she's a Jedi. What could she possibly be afraid of, especially when she has the Force? _

Just as Sita was turning to call to her, a strange voice resonated within the wide chamber and made everyone start in surprise.

"_Welcome to my home."_

* * *

><p>Milo's voice was hesitant. "What's the plan, Captain?"<p>

"I'm a little curious about that myself," Weave added, shooting Stonewall a skeptical look.

Never in his life had he even considered taking a ship of any kind without permission, but at this point, Stonewall found that he was seriously considering the option as they approached the palace hangar. Unbidden, an image of Kali being consumed in flames and buried by rock had lodged itself in his mind and refused to leave; he had no clue where it had come from but it was enough to make him forget what had passed between them in his desire to see her to safety. _Even if she doesn't feel as I do, I can't just forget how I feel about her – or even everything that we've been through together – no matter how much easier it would make my life._

Stone frowned, but before he could reply his comlink chirped again. "What happened?"

The Jedi gave a sigh. "The plan's changed again, Captain. We're to remain here for the time being. Kalinda and the queen are going to continue on to the temple."

"Are you serious?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them, causing Weave and Milo to look at him in shock. "Sir..." He paused and tried to collect his thoughts. "I'm sorry, General, I meant no disrespect, but if the queen is in any danger, shouldn't we make every attempt to offer assistance?"

"The matter is not up for debate, Captain," Kenobi replied. "I'll keep you updated when General Halcyon contacts me again. In the meantime-"

"But sir-"

"In the meantime," the Jedi continued as if he hadn't spoken. "You will attempt to contact your friends; I'll meet with you once you have done so. Is that understood?"

Stonewall took a deep breath. "Sir, if I may speak with you in person?" He ignored the looks from Weave and Milo as he waited for the Jedi to reply.

After several long moments he heard Kenobi answer. "Very well. I'm on my way back to the palace now. I'll find you." The transmission ended and Stone glanced at his brothers.

"I know what you're thinking," he said. "But I'm not crazy or defective. I just...I need to ask him something."

The others exchanged glances before Weave shrugged. "Whatever you say, Captain. Mind if we don't stick around? We can try to track down Danu and Kesin while you and the general are...speaking." A genuine look of relief came over the clone's face when Stone nodded; within moments the group had parted ways.

Stonewall met the Jedi at the foot of the stairs, where he'd taken to pacing while he waited for the other man. He watched as Kenobi stepped out of the crowd and felt anger rising within him – irrational and useless as it was – and his hands clenched at his sides as the Jedi approached. From his gaze, Stonewall could tell that the Jedi was aware of his emotions, though he found that he didn't much care at the moment.

But still. It was not in him to be hostile or even openly disrespectful, no matter how he felt. He took a deep breath. "General Kenobi, I have a question for you and I'd like your honest answer." Without waiting for the Jedi to acknowledge him, he continued. "What is the nature of your relationship with Gen...with Kalinda?"

He took a very small amount of pleasure in the startled expression on the Jedi's face, though it smoothed quickly as the general's look turned thoughtful. "I'm not certain if there's a word for what we are, actually. Kalinda and I have known each other since we were children and there was a time when she and I were lovers, but it's over now." His voice was quiet.

"Is it?" Beneath his armor, Stonewall's heart was hammering in his chest.

The Jedi blinked at him and nodded. "I had hoped it might be otherwise, but..." He paused and regarded the clone captain. "She has made it clear to me that it is not to be any longer." Stone felt something small and hard within him release, but he found that he couldn't speak so he merely nodded. Kenobi sighed. "I can't read her any longer, Stonewall. She closed herself off to me after Basrah; at this point, you likely know her better than I."

"I only know one thing," Stone replied when he found his voice. "And I wish I didn't." He looked at the Jedi again. "There's something you're not telling me."

"There are many things I choose not to share with you, Captain."

Stone frowned. "Sir. I meant in regards to her."

"Ah." Again, the Jedi was silent, though he seemed troubled. "Well," he said at last. "I'm not certain what to think about it myself. Kalinda told me that she could no longer access the Force."

The words hung in the air between them for several moments before Stonewall replied. "She...she can't use the Force?" He stared as the Jedi nodded, feeling anger welling within him once more. "And you sent her – out there – without it?"

"You should know that she is more than capable of taking care of herself and those around her," the general replied, his tone cool. "She has made that fact abundantly clear on many occasions."

"I know she's strong," Stonewall replied, shaking his head. "It's just..." There was a pause while he made a decision before looking back at the Jedi, whose eyes widened as Stone took down the wall in his mind. "I love her," he said at last. "Despite the fact that she doesn't feel the same way, despite the fact that she very likely thinks of me as just another clone, despite the fact that – logistically – there is no possible future for us, I love her."

The Jedi said nothing for a moment as he regarded the clone; Stonewall felt the other man's brush against his mind and stifled the urge to quell his thoughts about Kali. Finally, Kenobi nodded and – unexpectedly – gave a smile, albeit a sad one. "I see." He ran a hand through his hair. "Then you're a wiser man than I, Stonewall."

At this, the clone captain gave a bitter laugh. "Not really, General. There's still the small matter of the fact that she doesn't love me."

As the other man opened his mouth to reply, Weave's voice sounded over Stone's comm. "Captain: we've made contact with Danu and the others. We have a problem."

* * *

><p>Very possibly out of self-preservation, Kalinda's feet refused to move; though she still couldn't access the Force there was something about the temple that elicited a furious, pounding fear in her chest and her palms were sweating and cold. Beyond her, Sita was trembling but there was no fear in her eyes, only determination as she glanced back. However, before anyone could speak, a strange voice from an unseen source filled the chamber and confirmed Kali's unnamed apprehension.<p>

"_Welcome to my home."_

Immediately, Crest and Traxis sprang into defensive poses before the queen, weapons raised. Leaving her saber at her side, Kali drew her own blaster pistol and looked around the room. "Who's there?"

There was silence for several long moments before the voice spoke again, closer, less ethereal and accompanied by a soft shuffling of feet across the temple floor. "Calm down, little ones. I mean you no harm."

"General...?" Crest sounded alarmed as a pale figure began to emerge from the shadows, but Kali held up her hand.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "We thought that this temple was abandoned."

The figure sharpened in the light of the clones' headlamps; it appeared to be a Arunai woman, gnarled and bent with age, a strip of faded red cloth tied around her head to cover her eyes. Her robes had once been white, but were now tattered and stained with age and disrepair and they fluttered when she put a weathered hand to her chest. "It _was_ abandoned and I am all that remains." She stood before Traxis and tilted her head up to him in what would have been a comical sight had Kali not been so wary. "You are afraid, child, but you needn't be." Her voice had a conversational lilt; when her gaze moved to Crest, he stiffened. "_You_ are not afraid enough."

Sita stepped forward and knelt; after a moment, Kalinda and the clones did as well. "_Maha_," Sita said, using the Arunai term that Kali thought meant _mother_. "I have come here seeking answers. My people are in a time of great turmoil and I must know how to be strong enough to lead them."

The blind woman nodded and seemed to look the young queen up and down, her tone chiding as she spoke. "Yes, yes...I know all this. And _you_ should know that what you seek what you already possess. But you..." she moved to stand before Kali even as Sita's mouth hung open in shock. "You are in need of answers, are you not?" Kali felt the others' gazes turn to her and her face grew warm as she nodded. "Well, you should come with me. Your friends can wait here for your return. They will be safe," she added as Kali opened her mouth to object.

"_Maha,_" Sita said, raising her chin. "I did not make this journey for nothing: these men and this woman have risked their lives to get here; I have dissenters in my Parliament who would see my rule disbanded and a massive war is threatening my doorstep. I came here for an affirmation from the gods that I am fit to rule and I shall not leave without it." The words rang in the air around them, echoing in the vast chamber.

The old woman chuckled and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't care to repeat myself, child. Go back to your people and tell them that you have the blessing of the goddess." She looked back at Kali. "It has been a long time since a Jedi has seen fit to enter my home."

"I'm not sure I'm a Jedi any longer.: the Force has left me." Kalinda felt the bubble of fear in her chest expand even as she spoke the words.

"Then I suppose you should not dawdle," the woman replied, her tone wry. She turned to leave, pausing once to beckon Kali before she began to fade into the darkness.

Though they rose to their feet, no one spoke for a moment before Sita looked at her. "You can't use the Force? Kalinda...why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm wondering that myself, boss," Crest added. "You realize that the Captain will kill me if we let you go off with that old biddy, right?"

Traxis cleared his throat. "Going to agree with Crest on this one, General." He cast a wistful look at the temple's entrance. "We can leave, you know. Just walk away."

"No," Kali replied. "Something's here...maybe it's an answer. If there's any chance, any chance at all that this might help me, I have to try." She looked at Sita. "What do you think? You know this place better than I do."

The young queen shook her head. "The ways of our gods are not familiar to you, but it seems to me that you should go." She gave another tight smile. "At least this trip will not have been in vain."

Nodding, Kali looked at Traxis and Crest. "Stay with the transport and protect Sita; I'll return as soon as I can. If you run into any trouble at all, you are to return to the city."

"General..." Crest hesitated. "I wasn't kidding about the captain. He'd want us to make sure that you were safe."

Her chest tightened at the words but she shook her head. "I'll see to it that you keep your skins, okay? Just...keep Sita safe. Please." She watched as the clones nodded and wished again that she could sense their emotions; turning to Sita, she gave the younger woman an encouraging smile. "You couldn't be in better hands."

"I am starting to see that," the queen replied. "I will think on what you said. Until we meet again." She gave a low bow and nodded to the clones; the trio made their way to the temple's entrance, while Kali turned to face the gaping maw that stood before her.

After taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

* * *

><p><em>Things are taking a turn for the mysterious, aren't they? <em>

_FYI, the title for this chapter comes from the Van Morrison song of the same name._

_You like? Review! You hate? Review! Any and all feedback is encouraged and appreciated! Thank you to those of you who have already done so! _


	14. Fever Pitch

**Chapter Thirteen: Fever Pitch**

Rudral was so thick with people that Obi-Wan found that it was impossible to make his way through the crowd with any kind of haste; silently cursing the approaching festival, he glanced beside him at Stonewall and noted the bubble of space that the Arunai allotted the clone. The two men exchanged looks and the captain nodded, stepping in front of Obi-Wan. Before him, the crowd shrank away as if on instinct which allowed them room enough to move forward with ease.

Though cryptic, Weave's message had been urgent, so the men broke into a jog and hurried through the city streets, making their way towards the rendezvous point. "It's the same place we last met with them," Stonewall said. "An abandoned temple near the market." He indicated the decrepit building as it came into view. "Looks a bit more crowded this time, though."

Weave and Milo were waiting for them at the door, along with an elder man and a younger woman that Stonewall named as their contacts, Kesin and Danu. "What have you found?" Obi-Wan asked as they entered the room; part of his mind noted the looks of incredulity on the Arunai around them at the sight of a Jedi, but he ignored it for now.

Weave glanced at the young woman and frowned. "It's not good," he said as he held up a small holo-transmitter. "It seems that Neerja 's influence has reached farther than we realized." He activated the device and the image of some of Sita's guards and servants appeared, kneeling at the feet of the high priestess as she spoke to them. The language was in Arunai, but Obi-Wan could get the gist of what was happening.

As he watched the vid, Stonewall frowned. "How did you get this?" He looked at the younger woman, Danu, who gave a wry smile.

"I'm certain that this security footage was supposed to be destroyed," she replied. "We also found correspondence linking the high priestess to some of the other 'disasters' that have been occurring. Someone was a bit careless with their garbage."

Kesin, the elder man beside her chuckled. "Like I said...you never know what you'll find if you only take a look."

Danu glanced at another of the Arunai who stepped forward to take the holo-transmitter from her. "My husband, Marut, has a way to spread this footage to the planet's holonet," she said with a smile at the man. "He's quite resourceful." A moment later, the Arunai man had slipped out of the temple.

Stonewall nodded, though his face was serious as he looked back at Obi-Wan. "General: the queen's guards..."

"We need to leave immediately," Obi-Wan said, his hand to his beard. He frowned and glanced towards the door. "But this city is a madhouse...I'm not sure we'll reach our ship in time and it seems as though acquiring a speeder from the palace will take even longer."

Kesin smiled. "There are not many places in this town where a Republic ship would be stored," he said. "I believe that we can help you, Master Jedi."

He turned and spoke in hushed tones to his daughter, who grinned and cleared her throat before she called to the others inside the room. Within several minutes, a group of ragged but determined-looking Arunai had gathered around the young woman, their faces expectant as they watched her. Once they had assembled she raised her brow at Obi-Wan and the clones. "Everyone get ready; we're going on a walk."

* * *

><p>The darkness was absolute until Kalinda ignited her saber, taking comfort in the familiar thrum of its hilt in her hand. She couldn't see the woman ahead of her, but she could hear the shuffling steps so she tried to follow the sound and ignore the persistent thudding of her own heart. The chamber they'd been in seemed to shrink down around her until Kali was certain that she would have been able to brush the ceiling with her fingertips had she reached up; her boots echoed in the small space and she found that it was growing harder and harder to ignore the feeling of dread in her belly.<p>

_I have to get a grip_.._.even though I don't have the Force, I'm still me. _She paused to take a deep breath and push the fear aside, feeling it recede enough for her to press on.

The corridor went on for what felt like ages, though she reckoned that she'd been traveling for less than an hour when she heard the footsteps halt; after that there was the grating sound of metal against rock and her eyes squinted as a shaft of light pierced the darkness around her, illuminating the way ahead. Kali deactivated her saber and clipped it to her belt before hurrying to join the woman, who had opened some kind of door at the end of the passage. With another deep breath, Kali slipped through the entryway and stood within a room that was not nearly so large as the first chamber, though it was bright with what appeared to be hundreds of candles on every surface, their pale wax pooling in nubby mountains on the floor.

To one side of the room was a statue of a goddess, similar to but not nearly as intricate as any that Kali had seen in the city. Beside it, the blindfolded woman's head followed the Jedi, her posture giving the impression that she missed nothing. Kalinda approached her and studied the statue for a moment; it reminded her of the one outside of the palace gardens – a woman holding several swords with a fierce, grinning visage. Something about the face of the statue was familiar and Kali found her hand reaching forward to touch it.

"Don't." The old woman's voice startled Kali out of the movement. "Sit," she said, nodding to the feet of the statue; automatically, Kalinda sank to her knees and studied the blind priestess.

_How did she know what I was doing? _"I never did get your name..." She trailed off as the woman reached to her side and removed one of the candles from its place at one of the ledges on the wall, handing it to Kali, who looked down at the flickering flame.

"Relax your mind," the woman said. "Breathe. The answers you seek will come to you in time."

It was not so different from the meditations she'd learned in her youth, though Kali found it difficult to concentrate with the presence of both the priestess and the statue above her. Still, once her eyes closed and she focused on her breathing, she began to slip into a meditative state, allowing her mind to drift.

She was not certain how long she sat, but when her eyes opened again the entire world had changed.

* * *

><p>"What I wouldn't give for a nice aerial shot right now," Weave murmured through the clones' comm channel as the group made their way through the crowded streets of Rudral. "I'll bet this is an interesting sight."<p>

Stonewall nodded, though he was only partly listening to his brother; most of his attention was focused on the line of Arunai in front of him, their bodies close to one another as they moved through the mass of festival-goers who parted before the untouchables like a receding tide. Arunai of all ages and classes stared at the group as they passed, eyes wide and mouths agape as they watched the two dozen or so untouchables, three clones and Jedi Master make their way through the formerly-crowded marketplace. After the group had passed by the crowd closed the space behind them and began murmuring amongst themselves in astonishment.

The clone captain caught Danu's eye and they shared a satisfied look. _Guess being on the lowest rung has its advantages sometimes_. A glance at General Kenobi showed that the Jedi seemed to be thinking much the same thing.

Without the crowds, it was not long until they reached the hangar that held their ship and Stone found that he could breathe easier once he heard the whine of engines being prepped. After Weave and Milo went aboard he and the general turned to speak with Danu, who was standing at the front of the crowd. Behind them, he could make out the curious faces of the "normal" Arunai as they watched the exchange.

The Jedi's robes rippled as he gave a low bow to Danu. "Our deepest thanks to you and your friends. I will make sure Queen Sita knows of your role in her rescue." As if on a whim, he handed her his comlink, then pitched his voice to carry to the assembled audience. "You can rest assured that I will be in touch with you regarding the issue of your representation in Parliament."

Danu nodded. "Thank you, Master Jedi." She looked over at Stonewall and smiled. "And we thank you as well, Captain, and your brothers for trusting us."

"Thank you for all of your help. We couldn't have done any of this without you." With a final nod to the Arunai woman, he slipped through the doors, the Jedi on his heels. As they felt the ship shudder into the air, Stone knelt between his brothers at the helm. "So, either of you know where this temple is located?"

* * *

><p>After General Halcyon left, Crest and Traxis exchanged glances once before looking back at the queen, who was watching the departing figure of the Jedi with a mixture of concern and agitation, though she was not trying to show it. "We should probably leave this place, m'am," Crest said in his most gentle tone. "That's what the general ordered, anyway."<p>

Even through his helmet Sita's pale blue eyes made his heart rate increase. "You are Crest, correct?"

He nodded.

She looked one last time after the Jedi. "Very well, Crest. Lead the way."

The trio began to make their way back through the temple; thankfully, it was a short trip. Moments later, he heard Traxis' voice through the private comm channel. "So, you want to try and call the captain, or do you want me to?"

Crest glanced at the queen, who looked back at him with curiosity. "Go for it. Why don't you apologize to him while you're at it?" He grinned to himself as his brother muttered a few choice Mando'a phrases, though he lifted his wrist comm anyway as they stepped out into the open light. However, he paused at the sight that greeted them.

Several speeders with the Arunai royal seal had gathered around their transport; a group of perhaps twenty guards stood between the clones and their vehicle. _The general said something about those guards being suspicious and these fellows certainly look like they want to make some trouble. This isn't good. _The nearest guard raised his blaster and fired towards Sita. Without thinking, Crest leaped in front of the young woman and winced as he felt the searing bolt connect with his armor, causing him to stumble to the ground. However, Trax was before him in less than a second, both blasters raised as he returned fire; Crest managed to get to his feet, wincing at the pain in his side.

"Get back inside," he called to the young queen while he reached for one of his trusty grenades. "We'll handle this." Her face paled, but she nodded and slipped back inside the temple as he turned back to the rogue guards and tossed the small device beyond them, grinning to himself as they began to chuckle and remark to one another, most likely about his stupidity and poor aim. Suddenly, the rock behind them shuddered in an explosion, raining chunks of debris on several of the Arunai who were all but buried beneath it. _For all of their pride, they're not great warriors. _

The rest of the battle was short and free of further injury – for the clones anyway. The guards weren't so lucky. When all of them had been brought down, either killed or knocked unconscious, Traxis tried to contact the others once more.

"Kriffing comms still aren't working," he growled. "Remind me why we even bother?"

"For the love of the job, brother," Crest replied as he secured an Arunai guard who was lucky enough to have escaped the fray with little more than a few bruises.

"Nice work with the grenade, by the way. You okay?"

"Thanks," Crest replied, looking down at his side. Aside from some carbon scouring and a bruise that was likely developing beneath his body-glove, there was no damage to his person. "I'm in one piece." He glanced back at the temple. "Let's take care of the rest of these jokers before they cause any more trouble."

* * *

><p>When her eyes opened again, Kalinda was in a barren field of rolling hills; there were no trees or plants of any kind, no sign of life and the sky was thick and dark with heavy clouds. In the distance she could see smoke drifting above what appeared to be the ruins of a blackened and charred forest. It was silent save for her own heartbeat thudding in her ears. She was sitting cross-legged amidst the ashy remains of a tree, though it crumbled to dust as she got to her feet. Another look around confirmed that she was alone, so she stood for several minutes trying to get her bearings while also attempting to comprehend what had happened.<p>

_This doesn't look like anywhere on Aruna...where in the blazes am I? _There was a hill before her that rose a bit higher than the rest of the landscape, so she made her way towards it with the intention of getting a better look at the surrounding area.

As Kali reached the zenith of the hill, she heard an otherworldly shrieking along with the familiar hum of a lightsaber. _Who's fighting? Is there a battle going on? _On instinct her hand shot to her sides but both her saber and blaster were absent, which only tightened the knot of fear that had grown in her stomach. For a moment she was stricken with terror but she managed to shake it off. _If someone is in trouble, I have to help. _A quick glance around indicated the direction that the sounds were coming from, so she began to hurry towards the fight.

As she ran towards the sound of the lightsaber, the air grew increasingly hot and thick with smoke that was rising from a ring of fire that she could see in the distance. Kali took a breath and pushed herself to move faster, anxious to find out what was happening. Even at her quickened pace it took longer than she'd anticipated to reach the battleground and when she did, she was stunned at the sight that met her eyes.

_Another dream with him? _Only a part of Kali's brain registered the impossible image of her old Master – her father, Jonas – as he raised a familiar yellow-bladed lightsaber against the backdrop of a dark and roiling sky, his face a mask of determination; the larger portion of her attention was taken up with _what _he was fighting and again she sorely missed the presence of both her lightsaber and the Force that had still abandoned her.

He was battling a being that Kali had no name for, but she thought that the word "demon" would have sufficed. Though it appeared to be based on the female Human form there was nothing recognizable about the creature. Taller than the man it fought against, the demon's skin was the color of dried blood and matted locks of hair straggled to its waist. Like the statues back in Rudral it had multiple arms, each one holding a wicked-looking curved blade; the weapons appeared to be able to withstand the brush of Jonas' lightsaber when they clashed.

The demon's face was wide, its mouth was agape in a feral grin that revealed jagged rows of fangs and its eyes were pitiless, filled with fury. It moved with a fluidity that seemed incongruous with such a savage image and Kalinda could see that Jonas was hard-pressed to fight the creature back, especially when it let loose a shriek that reverberated through the field and stunned him to the ground; he laid still for several moments before his head lifted and he began to struggle to his feet even as the demon danced around him, seeming to beckon him forward.

Something snapped within Kali and she leaped forward to assist her father, all the while trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. Her feet sank into the ground as she ran; looking down, she saw that she was stepping through some kind of black mire that seemed to suck at her legs, holding her back. Kali's jaw tightened and she shook her head as she tried to keep moving. The fire at the perimeter crept closer still.

_This isn't real. _The thought offered Kali little comfort as she watched the blond man who had died when she was sixteen, his yellow lightsaber bright against the darkening sky as he swept towards his foe. _This can't be real._ On a whim she called to him; when he turned to look at her, his blue eyes widened with shock.

"Kali?"

The demon snarled and leaped forward, causing the Jedi to turn back to it and just barely duck out of the way as the sickle-shaped blades swept towards him. "Kali," he called to her as the creature leveled its weapons at his neck. "You need to get away!"

"Dad!" she cried, struggling through the mud to reach him. Her knee was starting to ache but she ignored it in her desperation to reach her father. "I'll help you...just hang on!"

"Run, Kali," he called as he raised his blade again. "Please-" He didn't finish the sentence as the demon whirled in one graceful arc and angled the blades at his heart.

_I can't lose him again._ For several moments everything slowed as Kali tried to help him, tried to do something – anything – but she was kept back by the mire. She stumbled and fell to her knees and when she looked up again, Jonas was on the ground, his body still.

_This is a dream, _she told herself again, trying once more to get to her feet. _It's not real. _Another familiar shout sounded to her right and she felt dread clutch at her heart as she turned to see Obi-Wan moving across the barren ground, his steps unhindered by the mud as the demon approached him. Its eyes glowed as if backlit by the flames that were still encroaching upon the battleground.

"Kali, leave now," he cried. "You can get away..." He gave a grunt as the one of the demon's blades swept to his torso, but evaded the blow. "You must go," he called again. "Please."

"No!" she shouted, turning to reach her former lover. _Blast this kriffing mud... _"I can help you, just-" She shrieked when Obi-Wan gave a last cry as his body was thrown to the ground. "Ben!" The demon turned to her, a smile on its ragged face; its eyes were the color of the sun and just as blank. Fear and anger coursed through Kali and she again tried to struggle towards the creature. _I must do something, anything. Even if it's just a nightmare...I have to end this. _

But the demon was not watching Kali any longer. Instead, its gaze had fixed on a point to Kalinda's left. To Stonewall.

_No._

Kalinda wanted to shout but her voice choked in her throat. Around her the fire edged closer and the air grew thicker as the smoke rose.

His helmet was gone and his face was raised to the creature; there was only a trace of fear in his almost-golden eyes as he lifted his blaster and began firing at his opponent.

"Stone," Kali called, ignoring the stabbing pain in her knee as she all but crawled towards him. "Stonewall...don't be a hero! Get out of here!"

Her captain looked back at her for a split second. "You have to save yourself, Kali. But I want you to know that I love you."

Then the blades bit through his armor and Kalinda watched in horror as he fell to his knees and lay still among the mire. "No..." she whispered as the demon turned to her with eyes wreathed in flame. "No!"

She was surrounded by fire now and the earth seemed to shake as the demon stepped towards her, grinning and lifting blades that were edged with blood. Kali's jaw clenched and she somehow managed to find her feet; though she knew that she was going to be defeated she found that she was too angry and frightened to care any longer.


	15. Over the Edge

**Chapter Fourteen: Over the Edge **

As it was wont to do at critical junctures in her life, time slowed to a crawl.

The shadows from the demon's sickle-shaped blades fell across Kali's face and she whirled back around, ducking out of their way just in time; a moment later she was able to roll beneath the feet of the creature to come up on its other side. The ground was a little more solid here and Kali found that she was able to get her footing even though she was now coated in mud and mire.

_I don't have the Force, _she thought as she looked up at her foe. _But I have to do something. _The demon was larger and stronger than her, but Kali realized that she was faster – even with her aching knee – so she lunged for the blade in the nearest of the creature's arms. It was heavy and awkward but it was a weapon. Kali planted her feet and raised the sword, forcing herself to meet the demon's eyes. At first fear clouded her thoughts; but as she stared at the creature, when she knew for certain that she was looking at her own end, she felt a flood of calm overtake her mind as the fear vanished.

Heat from the nearby fire burned her skin and choked in her lungs but Kali tightened her grip on the weapon's hilt.

Before it lunged, the demon smiled one last time.

* * *

><p>Even with the ship, it took Stonewall and the others far too long to reach the temple in the mountains. "You sure we're not lost?"<p>

Weave's voice was deliberate, as if he was trying to hide his annoyance. "No, Captain, we're right on track. We should be there soon." He and Milo exchanged glances as Stonewall knelt between them, his eyes on the viewscreen.

"How soon?" He looked down at the controls and frowned. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Captain," the Jedi said from his place at the center of the ship. "I don't think that you're helping matters by hovering." After giving Weave an apologetic nod Stonewall moved away from the helm towards the general, who indicated that they should both take a seat at the small table. He did so and they sat across from one another in silence for a few minutes as the ship moved across the terrain. Finally, General Kenobi cleared his throat and looked at Stone. "You should be proud of the team that you and Kalinda have assembled."

_He's trying to take the edge off of the situation. Can't say that I blame him. _Stonewall nodded.

"I don't mean just your ability to complete the missions that you've been given," the Jedi continued. "Though that is, of course, commendable. No," his hand went to his beard and his tone turned speculative. "I was also referring to the musical abilities that I witnessed on our journey here."

Though any thought of Kali was painful now, he couldn't help but chuckle. "She's determined to make musicians out of us. It didn't go so well at first but after a lot of practice, we sound...competent."

"Ever since I've known her she has enjoyed spreading music. It was something that she and her old Master did together. After he passed, well...it was a difficult time for her and I'm glad that she has found someone to share it with. Music, I mean." There was a pause while Kenobi seemed to consider something before speaking again; when he did, his voice was sudden and quiet. "Don't give up on her; if you do, you will regret it forever."

Stonewall nodded, though he felt another stab of sorrow and found himself unable to reply for several minutes. "I don't want to. But even if she...felt as I do, what could happen? We're too different, General. Not to mention the host of other...complications." He shook his head; it was strange to discuss these things with the Jedi, but he felt that it was somehow necessary to clear the air. "I'm aware of the Jedi Order's restrictions on attachments, sir."

"True, though there are more important things to occupy our minds at the moment than the personal relationships of a few Knights." His face changed into an expression that Stone wasn't sure how to read. "And she deserves to be happy."

Before Stonewall could form a reply, Milo turned towards them from the helm. "General, I think that's the site of the avalanche."

Immediately, the clone captain and the Jedi were on their feet and at the viewscreen; as their ship passed above it, they could see a massive pile of rocks and debris that was blanketing the road. _We should clear it out on the way back_. As he verbalized the thought, the General said much the same thing and the two men cast amused glances at each other.

Weave cleared his throat and nodded to the console. "We should be there soon. Very soon."

"Their communicators still aren't working," Milo added. "Shall I keep trying, Captain?"

Stone glanced at the Jedi. "Don't give up just yet, Milo," he said as he looked back at the viewscreen. "You never know."

* * *

><p>After the rogue guards had been secured Crest approached the queen, who was peering around the door of the temple. "It's okay, m'am," he said as he stood before her. "They're not going to cause any more trouble." On a whim he popped the seal of his helmet and gave her a friendly smile. "Are you alright?"<p>

She stepped out of the doorway, her pale hair glinting in the light. "I can't believe that they would turn on me," she said as she stared at her former protectors. "They were Badal's men – he handpicked them himself...thank you," she added in a quiet voice to Crest. "I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you and your brother." Here she gave him a small smile and he felt heat creep into his cheeks.

"Er, well..." He was at a loss for words so he glanced back at Trax, who had taken to examining the transport. "How's it look?"

Traxis blew out a puff of air in irritation. "Those _di'kute _sabotaged this thing and their speeders were damaged by the falling rocks from your grenade." He frowned. "One of them was yammering into his comm as well. I put a stop to it."

"Not good," Crest replied. "They might have reinforcements coming." He looked back at the queen. "Your majesty...is there a settlement nearby?"

"Sita," she said. At his look of confusion she smiled at him again. "You may call me Sita. And no, there isn't one. This place is too isolated..." While she spoke, a noise rose in the distance and the clones tensed, raising their weapons and listening.

"Speaking of reinforcements," Traxis said with a growl. "That's an engine. Sounds like we're going to have company." His hands moved to his blasters as he stood over the conscious guards, who looked up at him with fear in their eyes.

"Unless it's the Captain and General Kenobi?" Crest's voice was hopeful.

Sita shook her head. "Not this quickly." She glanced back at the temple then back at Crest. "I suppose we should take shelter?" The clones followed her gaze before they exchanged looks.

_I don't think Trax wants to go back to that creepy place any more than I do, _Crest thought as he scanned the mountainside for an alternative. "There's a little cave or alcove up there," he said, pointing to a section of the flame-colored rock above them. "You can stay there while we lead them off, your majesty." He watched as the Arunai woman frowned, her hands wringing her tunic.

"I would feel better if you..." She hesitated as she looked at Crest. "If you remained with me."

He had no idea what to make of that, so he nodded and looked at Traxis. "Well then," he replied. "Let's go, shall we?"

Though the section of mountain to the side of the temple was not steep it was still not an easy climb; after the first time that Sita slipped, Crest unspooled a length of cable attached to his belt and handed it to her. "Wrap this around your waist...just in case," he said. "And sorry about the rhyme," he added as she paused to tie the cord around herself.

She gave a small laugh even as she cast him a sideways look. "Will you keep me from falling, Crest?"

"You can count on it."

Traxis cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, _vod_," he said. "We need to keep moving." He indicated behind them; the noise was still growing louder. "Company's on the way."

Crest sighed and nodded. "Right, right..." On some wild impulse, he winked at Sita, who hid her smile behind her hand. "We're going."

* * *

><p>On the edges of his consciousness, Obi-Wan felt a brush of fear. His first thought was of Kalinda but as he focused on the feeling he realized that it was the young queen. <em>That's not good, <em>he thought as he watched the ground race away beneath them. _But at least it means she's still alive. _He took a deep breath and exchanged glances with the clone captain, who was gripping the seat behind Milo as if hanging on for his life, though the ride had been relatively smooth. "The queen's in trouble," he said. "You still can't contact the others?"

Stonewall lifted his wrist comm and tried once more, though it proved to be a futile effort and he shook his head. "I know that they'll be able to keep her safe." His voice was quiet and Obi-Wan was again struck by the emotion that he felt emanating from the clone.

_He's not blocking them from me anymore._ _He really does love her. Stars above...I didn't see _that_ coming. _With a nod, Obi-Wan took another breath and faced forward again. On a whim, he cast out his awareness, searching for Kalinda though he knew it was useless. _I only hope she's still hiding from me._ _If she were dead...I wouldn't know. I would have no idea. _The thought made his hands clench so he attempted to release the emotion and let it pass through him.

When a Jedi felt fear – or any negative emotion, really – he was supposed to search within himself, find the source of the problem and acknowledge it as his mind's way of telling him that something was wrong. A Jedi was thankful for the warning and then was able to let the feeling go.

At least, that's how it was supposed to work, though Obi-Wan thought that it perhaps wasn't a foolproof system when it came to a fear so vast it felt like the looming shadow of a mountain.

After what seemed like hours they reached the site of the temple and what appeared to be a skirmish between the Republic soldiers and a contingent of Arunai that Obi-Wan recognized as part of the palace guard. In addition to the transport that the queen's retinue had taken there were several speeders embossed with the royal seal clustered around it, as well as a larger transport that held a handful of unidentified Arunai who also were firing on the clones. _More of Neerja's people? _

Stonewall pointed to a section of rock that was overhanging the Arunai, beneath which they had taken cover. "Milo, give that bit of mountain a little persuasion. That should get their attention."

The blaster-fire from the ship split the air and caused the Arunai to turn; they raised their weapons to retaliate but were knocked out of the way by a spray of rock. There was a flat section of terrain behind them where Weave was able to land the freighter, moments later Obi-Wan and the clones were running across the rocky ground to secure the guards. "Their testimonies will be needed. Don't kill them if you don't have to," he called to the clones as he ignited his saber.

There were at least a dozen guards that had already been felled; the other group of Arunai who had managed to duck out of the way of the rock-slide kept the clones busy for a few minutes while Obi-Wan looked up in the direction they'd been firing before the ship had arrived. A familiar white helmet appeared from an alcove in the slope above them then ducked back, popping back up moments later with the bald clone; both of them began firing on the remaining dissidents from their vantage point. A push with the Force sent several of the enemies back and Obi-Wan watched as the last of them were stunned and then secured by the clones.

He looked back up at the sloping rock. "Kalinda?" His voice was carried by the Force to reach her, but only the clones peered back at him. The bald one shook his head and pointed to the temple; moments later he watched as Sita appeared beside Crest and she and the clones began to make their way down the rock. Their going was slow but careful and he noted how Crest seemed particularly attentive to the young Aruani woman, ensuring that she reached the ground safely with a care that went beyond the normal parameters of duty.

As soon as Sita's feet touched the earth she grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and pointed to the temple. "Kali's in there," she said, still breathless from the climb. "She went with the priestess."

"I thought you were supposed to do that?" Stonewall was beside him, though his eyes were fixed on the temple's entrance.

The white-haired woman shook her head. "She wouldn't have me but she told Kali that she could help her get the Force back." Her eyes fixed on Obi-Wan's and her tone sharpened. "I was unaware that Kali was so afflicted, Master Kenobi."

Around them he felt the others gathering, though he was only dimly aware of it as another malevolent presence reached his mind. "Someone else is here," he said, nodding to the temple. "Someone hostile." The clones raised their weapons and formed a circle around the queen. Obi-Wan's lightsaber was ignited again even as he focused on the new presence; the realization struck him like blaster-fire and he began urging Sita towards their ship. "Whoever it is...they mean to destroy the temple."

"I'll go look for her," Stonewall said, stepping towards the structure.

As Obi-Wan was about to reply, a tremendous explosion filled the air; the ground shuddered and they were tossed to the ground like toys from the hand of a petulant child. When he rose he searched for Kali's presence in the Force; again he was met with nothing. Instead he looked at Sita, who was scrabbling to her feet – assisted by Crest – and then at Stonewall, who was the only one who'd remained standing. "That could only be the beginning. Captain," he called. "We must go."

"I can't leave her," Stonewall replied. "I have to see if she's there..."

Obi-Wan shouted orders to fetch as many guards as they could; he watched as Traxis and Milo began to move the limp forms of the Arunai men away from the temple. "Captain...you have a duty, as does she. What would she do if she were here?"

Stonewall gestured helplessly to the temple. Another explosion shook the area and the front of the ancient edifice began to crumble.

Urging Sita and the others to the ship, Obi-Wan grabbed the captain's arm. "I know how it feels to lose her, I do. But we have to go. Stonewall...we must-" They were both covered by a spray of saffron-colored rock as a third explosion ripped through the air and Obi-Wan could see flames within the temple flickering even as the rocks fell across the entrance. His eyes closed, briefly. _I've lost her again. _He turned and hastened towards the ship, the engines already whining as one of the clones had reached the helm. Behind him, he felt Stonewall falter, so he used the Force to urge him on while still gripping his arm, releasing it only when he was certain that the other man was on board.

As their ship swept away from the area, Obi-Wan found that he had to close his mind to the clone captain, who leaned against the bulkhead and looked as though he would never be able to move again.

* * *

><p><em>First of all: Happy Mothers' Day to all the moms out there! Mom, I know you'll probably never read this, but you are awesome and I love you!<em>

_Apologies for the short chapter; that's just how this one turned out. Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to review!_


	16. Fearless

**Chapter Fifteen: Fearless**

When Kali's sword bit into the back of the demon's knee the creature let out a keening, almost human wail. As she pulled the blade out and ducked out of the way of the flailing arms_, s_he felt a grimace of determination cross her features; dropping to her knees once more she rolled out of the way and came up in front of her foe. Their eyes locked for a split-second as Kalinda gathered up what strength she could and leaped forward.

The blade sank home and the demon gave a final shriek as it collapsed to the mud, its body twitching once and then going still even as Kali's chest was heaving from the effort. Sweat trickled down her back and arms and she looked up to see that the fire was growing closer. _Time to leave_.Kali turned to go, taking one final look at the creature but was stopped as the features of the demon seemed to change, to melt away into a familiar face.

Her face.

Kalinda stared at herself; her own dark eyes looked back at her though they were sightless and empty. The features were still twisted, contorted in a grimace of fear and pain even as her hands – just two hands now – were limply clutching the swords. No coherent thought formed in Kali's mind as she fell to her knees beside the demon – beside her own body – and smoothed the matted hair away from the face. Her hands were shaking. _It's a dream or a vision, nothing more. Get a hold of yourself._

Despite the fact that the air was now swollen with heat it was several moments before she was able to stand upright again. Her feet stepped backward and she all but fell over herself to get away from the demon. _It's not real, _she told herself again as she turned. _I don't need to be afraid anymore. _A deep breath steadied her a little bit, enough so that she was able to survey the field around her, looking for any sign of life. The fire continued to reach for her and there was also a new tremor in the ground as she made her way back to where she'd seen the others fall.

But there was nothing.

It was like they had never existed in the first place and though Kalinda searched and called out their names, she soon realized that she was alone again.

The fire crept towards her, the heat rippling her vision. As she turned to flee, she heard her own name being called, as if someone was shouting in her felt as though she was slipping through the mud and mire, losing her footing and falling to her knees even as her name was called again and again.

With a gasp, Kalinda awoke from one nightmare into another.

* * *

><p>"Why are we stopping?" Sita's voice was quiet as she looked up at General Kenobi.<p>

Crest thought that the Jedi looked wan and exhausted as he nodded to the viewscreen. "The avalanche, your majesty. We're going to try and clear the road, if we can."

Sita nodded and looked down at her folded hands; she was seated beside Crest at the ship's table, a glass of water in front of her that she had only sipped from once. He looked up at the Jedi and cleared his throat. "Sir? How are we going to do that?"

"Tractor beam," Weave replied from the helm. "Won't be pretty, but it should work if my estimations are correct." No one said anything for several moments as the Jedi moved to stand at the helm; he and Weave spoke quietly while they worked to move the rocks and debris out of the road. Beside him, Sita glanced at Stonewall, who was still leaning against the bulkhead, his helmet concealing his features. As if on impulse, she made a motion to get to her feet but Crest placed a hand on her arm, shaking his head when she looked back at him.

"He needs to be alone right now," he said as she settled back in the seat. He nudged the glass of water towards her. "Here...you must be thirsty."

She studied the glass, watching the tremor of the water within from the ship's vibrations, though the container itself was still. Finally she looked back at Crest. "I would like to apologize," she said in soft voice. "For how you and your brothers were treated...and for how I treated you."

Feeling heat creep to his cheeks again, Crest shrugged. "We're used to it, your ma – Sita."

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "No, that's not how it should be. You _are_ men, more so than those who had sworn to protect me after the death of my husband and you did not deserve such treatment. Perhaps I can change things for the better when we return home." Her tone had grown thoughtful and she smiled at Crest's expression of surprise. "Something that Kalinda talked to me about," she explained. "Something that needs to happen before Aruna can move forward."

At this he gave her a nod of understanding. "I think I agree with you."

The young queen straightened in her chair, her features smoothing as she reached for the water and took a deep drink before passing the glass to him. "Drink up, Crest," she said with a smile. "You must be thirsty."

* * *

><p>When they returned to the palace, Obi-Wan realized two things, the first being that he still had his work cut out for him as there was quite a mess to clean up in the capitol city. It had only taken a few hours for Marut to disseminate the vid footage of Neerja and the traitorous guards, thus revealing the treachery of the high priestess to the Arunai. This, combined with the swift confessions of the guards and other Arunai that Obi-Wan and the clones had brought back meant that the next few days were filled with chaos and confusion, exacerbated by the presence of so many people in the city for the approaching festival.<p>

The second thing that Obi-Wan realized was that he himself was exhausted with a kind of bone-deep weariness that he hadn't felt a long time; it was unsettling, especially when he couldn't draw himself out of it even with the Force. As if on its own accord part of his mind instinctively sought Kalinda, but he tamped the feeling down, refusing to be lost to grief again. Instead, he allowed the pain to wash through him before he took a deep breath; when he exhaled he released it even as he stood beside the queen in Parliament the morning after her return. _If she taught me anything,_ _it's that I need to move on to move forward. A hard lesson, indeed._

Sita was resplendent, a goddess walking on the earth, though it was not the fine silk dress that draped across her body or the golden headdress that aureoled her face which made her appear so. "To all those who would say that change is unnecessary, that we should remain mired in the ways of the past, I would remind you that there are those among us who are even today being oppressed by an antiquated system that should have no place in our thinking any longer. Without their aid, I would not be standing before you." As she looked at the members of Parliament, her eyes fell on Danu and several of the other untouchables and she nodded to them.

As she continued, she gestured to the clones and their shoulders straightened. "Given recent events, I seek to end the segregation that has long plagued our world. These soldiers, these _men-_" she smiled here and Obi-Wan realized that she was looking at Crest. He chuckled to himself as he felt a flare of embarrassment from the bald clone, for all that he remained still. "-saved my life and uncovered evidence of Neerja's treachery. Were it not for their actions, things would be far worse than they are. They have been named 'untouchable' by us; I move that such a designation no longer exists and that all denizens of Aruna are given a voice in this august body."

Neerja was in the custody of the clones and had gotten more than a few disdainful looks from the audience members. "You will ruin us all," the priestess spat even as Obi-Wan watched as Traxis' grip tightened on her arm. "Our world will collapse in on itself. The gods have spoken to _me_."

"There has been talk of seceding from the Republic," Sita replied as if the high priestess had not spoken. "But it should be apparent now that the Separatists have no real interest in the well-being of our world. Through the Republic's aid we have uncovered the treachery of those who would spread dissension and fear." She spoke in a clear, ringing voice as she leveled her gaze at Neerja, who flinched. "Long has Aruna stood with the Republic and while I am around it shall continue to do so."

At these words the audience erupted into a frenzy of shouts, both in support and opposition to the queen's speech. Obi-Wan glanced up; her face was calm and her hands were still. _It will not be an easy task,_ he thought as he listened to the members of Parliament argue. _But I think that she is up to the challenge, at last._

Around him the citizens of Aruna spoke and debated but he smiled despite it all.

Change was in the air.

* * *

><p>For every moment of his short life, Stonewall had never once been without a purpose or a plan; there were always decisions made in split seconds and an ever-present need to continue on, to keep going, to fulfill whatever would pass for a soldier's destiny. Though he realized that his life experience was not what most others in the galaxy would call "a great deal," he always had known just enough to see him through to the next day, to allow him to carry on even in the face of certain hopelessness.<p>

All of that changed as his world collapsed beneath a pile of flame-colored rock and when a blast of hot air burned away his certainty and seared his hope to ashes.

He was dimly aware of being pulled back on the ship and then being back at Rudral; if not for his brothers and Obi-Wan he wondered if he would have remained frozen in place, a statue on the mountainside. In the aftermath he'd felt empty, though gradually the sensation had shifted to a biting sense of sorrow. It was not a feeling that he'd been trained to deal with, this sharp ache of loss that cut so deep he thought his body should be scattered in pieces on the ground.

When the Parliament session ended he followed his brothers as they took Neerja to the prison cell with the rest of the traitors; luckily the woman had not gotten to all of Sita's people and the Jedi was able to ascertain the loyalty of those who remained. Other than a few select members of the priests and priestess, her influence did not seem to have spread too far.

Small comforts, to be taken where and when they could.

"Did you see?" Crest sounded excited as they left the prison and made their way back to the palace proper. "In the Parliament session...she looked _right _at me."

Traxis snorted. "Yeah, Crest. You're going to be the new king of this planet. I'm sure that's the first thing on her mind right now."

"I'm not listening to you," the bald clone replied. He inhaled deeply and looked around at the bustling city. "Have I mentioned how much I love this place?" More and more people were coming to Rudral for the spring festival, which was supposed to take place in a few days and it was growing difficult to move through the crowd, especially since many of the citizens had seemed to forget the clones' former status.

The captain didn't make any indication that he'd heard the conversation of his brothers; his gaze was fixed and straight as he walked, though he saw nothing that was in his field of vision. Rather, in his mind's eye he was with Kali in the garden, the last time they'd spoken. His own words came back to him. _As different as a bird from a fish._ _It was a dream. It wasn't real. _It was difficult to breathe. It felt like something heavy was pressing on his chest and he wondered if his ribs were going to crack from the weight.

_But still, I would give anything to speak to her again. _

"Hey, brother," Crest said in Mando'a, a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not go back just yet...I think Danu and the others are having a pre-festival celebration at that old temple. Should be an all-nighter."

Stone shook his head. "No...no thanks, Crest. I'm not great company right now. I think I'll just go back to our quarters."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Stone looked up and met his brothers' eyes. "Thanks, though."

"Do you...Is there anything we can do?" Milo asked. Stonewall shook his head, though he gave Milo's shoulder a pat before the others moved off through the city.

As he turned to go, he heard a throat clear behind him; Traxis had remained behind. "What's up?"

The scarred clone paused and shifted, his eyes skimming the buildings around them for several moments before he spoke. "I was wrong." _This _caught Stonewall off guard; he raised his brow and regarded his brother, though he said nothing as Traxis took a deep breath and continued. "About what I said to you when we first got here...about you and the General. I think I made a mistake and for what it's worth – which probably isn't much at this point – I'm sorry."

"_Vor'e,_" Stone said after a moment. "Thanks, Trax."

Traxis nodded. "It's the very least I could say."

After several moments they parted ways at the steps of the palace and Stone began the climb. When he reached the top of the stairs he stood for several moments, swaying in the stiff afternoon breeze that held the promise of spring before he made his way to the garden; he came to the bench by the small pond and sat down. It was good to take the weight off of his legs for a moment and he allowed his mind to wander. All around him signs of the changing season were beginning to show: buds of almost-born flowers pushed their way through the stems; bright green tips of shrubs and bushes rose above the older, dull leaves; a soft, sweet wind lifted the edges of the ribboning branches of the willow tree.

But none of it offered him any consolation alongside the realization that the woman he loved was gone.

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

It was all around her; the air was dense with smoke and heat, causing Kali to start coughing the moment she opened her watering eyes. Someone said her name again and she whirled around from her place at the feet of the goddess statue to see the old woman standing by the door. "Come, child," she said, her voice quiet but urgent. "You must leave." As the words left her mouth, Kali heard a tremendous booming sound in the distance and nearly fell to the ground as the temple shook from the impact.

After a moment Kali was able to struggle to her feet and make her way to the blind priestess. "How?" She coughed again and looked around the room, which was inflamed and livid. The floor was sticky with melted wax from the candles and Kali felt the hair on her arms starting to singe from the heat. It was almost impossible to breathe. It was so hot Kali thought her eyes were going to burn out of their sockets even as she looked at the doorway. "The door...it's blocked." Indeed, the only way out was covered in flames that reached above her head.

The priestess shook her head and pointed to the doorway. "You have to go" she said. "This place is no longer safe for you."

Another booming sound; the room shuddered and Kali felt bits of rock land on her shoulders. She coughed and shook her head. "But you...what about you? You'll die here...you'll be burned alive," she called over the roar of fire and the rumble of the temple itself. "Come with me."

In response, the priestess laughed. "I will not be harmed, child. My place is here," she said. "It's time for you to move on. You must not be afraid any longer."

Kali stepped towards the door and looked back. "I won't make it."

"You certainly won't survive here," the priestess replied in an amused voice. "But it's your life."

The flames were high and furious; on impulse, Kalinda reached within herself and felt for the Force, thinking that maybe, by some miracle if it had returned she could create her shield. But there was still only emptiness within her, an echoing chasm in her heart where the well of energy should have been and she realized that she had nothing left to lose. Another explosion; more rocks clattered to the floor and she took the deepest breath she could before she closed her eyes and leaped through the fire.


	17. Many the Miles

**Chapter Sixteen: Many the Miles**

While her eyes watered, Kali's skin burned.

Stumbling blind, she collapsed to the stone floor just beyond the room where she'd come from and took a moment to try and catch her breath, thankful to gulp air that did not sear her lungs. Though the temple was still quaking the booming sounds had stopped and she realized that she had made it through the strange fire unscathed.

More or less.

Besides being pink and raw-feeling, her skin seemed intact and after several minutes she found that she could see well enough to try and find her way out. Taking another deep breath she stood up and tried to get her bearings. Aside from the glow of the room about ten meters behind her the temple was completely dark. Her hands ran along the smooth sides of the narrow passage in which she'd found herself and for a moment she was gripped with the knowledge that she was still lost in the darkness, until her mind cleared and her hand went to her side.

The yellow glow of her lightsaber illuminated the area and emitted a comfortable hum; the heft of the hilt in her hand provided Kali with a focus, a calm that allowed her to swallow the fear and make her way down the corridor. _I'm still here,_ _I'm not dead yet...though I suppose I should be._ After so much chaos and confusion it was strange to be doing such a mundane task as walking down a dark corridor. The only things breaking up the silence were the hum of her saber, the muted sound of her footfalls and the occasional clatter of bits of stone that her boots kicked as she moved.

Evidence of destruction were everywhere, indicated by fallen chunks of rock and collapsed pillars that she had to make her way around. For its size, the layout of the temple was not particularly complex and Kali found that she was able to determine the best way out by the faint scent of fresh air that wafted towards her every few minutes. Gradually, the passage sloped up, reminding her of the lab on Japarran where she and Stonewall had been trapped underground for a short while. _I almost died there, too, _she thought with a wry grin. _How many chances at life does one woman get? No matter what else, I'm lucky in a lot of ways. _

A while later she came to a seeming dead-end, though after a few moments of investigation she found that it was merely a chunk of the ceiling that had fallen in her path; there was a space between it and the side of the corridor that she managed to push herself through before she was able to continue on.

That memory of Japarran brought back another thought, another face to her mind and she said his name aloud in the darkness as if the act would make his solid form appear before her. _I must get back to Rudral_. It was less a realization and more of an urge, as if she had been holding her breath and her lungs were starting to burn with yearning. _I must get back to him, to try and set things right. _The knowledge filled her with further resolve and her hand gripped the saber like a lifeline.

Some time later she saw a light that was not from her saber: a slender beam that cut through the darkness, as bright as the fingernail of a crescent moon against the night sky, and she was inexorably drawn to it. As it stood barely a meter from the ground, she had to kneel in order to peer through the narrow opening to see the rocky landscape of Aruna laid before her._ I don't recognize this area, _she thought as she stood up and deactivated the saber, clipping it to her belt. _Perhaps it's the rear entrance to the temple._ Placing her palms along the smooth wall she pressed her weight against it, hoping to shift it without her having to resort to cutting her way out.

The wall didn't budge.

Kalinda took a deep breath and reached for her lightsaber but her hand stilled as she felt a stirring within her: some small and fragile thing was rising from the bottom of her mind and struggling to breach the surface. Another breath. Kali held up her hand and called on the Force, focusing her attention not on the wall but on the swathe of light as she willed it to expand. She exhaled and pushed away the remaining bits of fear that clung to her mind; an inhale brought in hope, resolve and strength. _I'm still a Jedi._ A satisfied smile came over her even as she felt sweat pooling at the small of her back with the strain. _And_ _I'm still me. _

The light grew. The crack turned into a gape large enough to allow her hand through as pieces of stone and rock crumbled away.

Through the Force, Kalinda pressed on and on until she had created a space large enough for her body to squeeze through, though the effort exhausted her. As she pulled her leg through the gap in the wall, she looked behind her at the rock face that concealed the temple. _It looks like just another bit of the mountain. How strange...I feel like I've been to another world and back. _By her reckoning, the entire process had taken nearly two hours and she could see that night was starting to fall across the mountains.

For a moment she simply observed; the sky was awash in violet and fuchsia with the horizon glowing from the last rays of the sun, and above her head the stars were beginning to appear. After a few minutes she began to make her way down the mountainside, towards the winding road that she could make out in the dimming light.

By the time she reached the road that wound its way around to the front of the ancient structure, night had fallen in earnest and there was no moon to light her way, though the stars provided enough visibility. She stood before the entrance to the temple and surveyed the damage: piles of rock and stone had fallen across the opening._ I suppose Sita and the others must have left once the temple collapsed. _This thought, combined with the realization that her comlink was still broken, made her wince even as she looked up at the sky. _Stonewall..._._I'll be back as soon as I can. _

A breeze lifted the edges of her hair, carrying the scent of distant vegetation to her nostrils and she closed her eyes for a moment, reaching out for the Force. It was within her – though it was faint – and she likened the feeling to a dam erected across a river. _It's there, _she thought as she opened her eyes and began to walk towards the direction of Rudral. _It has come back, if it never left. _The words of the priestess came back to her: _It's time for you to move on; you must not be afraid any longer._

Another gust of wind swept across her as she considered this notion. _I don't feel frightened anymore, especially after that whole ordeal; now I can almost access the Force like I used to. Was it just me all along? _

She looked at the road ahead of her and pictured Stonewall's face in her mind's eye. _No matter what...soon I'll be home. _

* * *

><p>She didn't start to get truly tired until the earliest hours of the morning, when the landscape had begun to change from mountains and rock to sloping hills tinted with patches of green. There was evidence that many people had traveled this way, but Kali saw no one else. Finally, as the sun appeared over the horizon she realized that she needed to sit down, as her knee was aching and she felt slightly dizzy with hunger. The Force helped a little bit, but her access to it was still relegated to a trickle so she found the nearest tree and leaned against the solid trunk, rubbing at her knee and closing her eyes. <em>I just need to rest for a moment. <em>

"Good morning."

The unfamiliar voice startled her from sleep and Kali opened her eyes to see a middle-aged Arunai man peering at her as he stood beside a decrepit speeder that was resting on the side of the road. A woman of similar years watched her from the driver's seat and in the back of the speeder sat four children of varying heights. The Arunai man held out his hands in a gesture of peace. "Are you in need of any assistance?"

Kalinda regarded him; his smile was easy and his eyes were kind. The woman that she assumed was his wife also looked at her with the same gentle expression while the children's eyes were wide. "I don't suppose you're heading to Rudral for the festival, are you?"

The man and woman exchanged amused glances. "We're running a bit late," the woman replied. "Asha was ill, but she's almost better now." She nodded to the tallest of the children, who scowled behind her hand as she gave a throaty cough.

"So it's my fault?"

Her mother and father laughed, the sound mingling with the distant call of morning-birds. "Would you like a ride?" the man asked. "We don't have a lot of room, but you're welcome to join us." The sky had lightened to a pale champagne color, streaks of gold and saffron tinting the edges.

"I would love one," Kali replied. "But I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you in return."

"How are you with children?" the woman said, lifting her brow. "If you can keep them occupied, that will be payment enough."

Kalinda chuckled as she got to her feet; she felt stiff but rested. "I think I can manage that. I'm Kali, by the way." She approached the speeder; the man held out his hand to assist her aboard. "Thank you...?"

He smiled again. "I'm Bodhi; my wife is Girisa. And that lovely girl with the frown is Asha, our eldest." At this, the girl rolled her eyes; she looked to be about eleven or twelve. "The boy is Raj and the two younger girls are Bina and Ranee." At their names, the children gave her short bows, though they continued to stare at her with unblinking eyes. Kali greeted them and settled into the padded seat of the speeder; within a few moments Girisa started the engine and they were on their way once more.

The boy – Raj – immediately plopped down beside Kali, still gaping up at her. His mother glanced behind her and chuckled. "Raj, it's rude to stare at our guest. Kali, are you hungry?"

She was reluctant to take anything more from the family, as it did not look like they had an abundance of supplies but in that moment her stomach let out a rumble, causing the three younger children to giggle. "I suppose some food would not be unwelcome. But-"

Bodhi shook his head and began rummaging within the pack at his feet, pulling out a slice of bread, some dried fruit and a thick cut of cheese, which he passed back to her. "You are our guest," he said. "Please, eat."

"Thank you." It was simple food, but Kali found that she was so hungry at this point, it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever tasted and she all but inhaled the meal. Beside her, Raj gave a wide smile from beneath his lashes. "I'll bet you're a handful, aren't you?" she said to him, grinning as he shook his head. Kali looked at the two younger girls, who seemed to be about five or six. "Those are lovely dresses...are you excited for the festival?" They nodded; shortly thereafter the children launched into an animated discussion of the upcoming event, which they had never been to before but had heard stories of. "It sounds like fun," Kali replied. "I'm looking forward to it as well."

Pale blue sky, streaked with golden clouds filled the space above their heads and Kali felt her hair lifted by the wind from the speeder's passage. Her knee was still a bit sore, but it wasn't that noticeable anymore and she rubbed at it absently as she listened to the children speak.

"You're not Arunai," Asha said at a break in the chatter. "What are you?"

"Asha..." Her father's voice held a warning but Kali shook her head.

"It's okay." She smiled at the girl, who did not return the expression. "You're right. I'm not from here. I'm from the Core."

"Are you a goddess?" The boy's voice was filled with curiosity.

Kali glanced at Raj in surprise before she let out a laugh. "No, I'm afraid not. Just a Human. Nothing special."

Ahsa still did not look pleased. "But you came from the mountains," she said, gesturing at the landscape that was disappearing behind them. "No one but the gods live there." She lifted her hand and coughed again.

"Asha, mind your manners," Girisa said, though Kali knew that they were also curious about her. "It doesn't matter where Kali is from. She's here now."

Unsure how to explain what had happened, Kali cleared her throat. "I was looking for...answers," she said after a moment, glancing at Bodhi. "There was a temple there...a very old one. I'm not even sure of the goddess it was built for." She described the temple and watched as the couple exchanged glances.

"Chamunda?" Girisa's voice was perplexed. "She's one of the oldest gods. I didn't think there were any of her temples left." She cast a glance back at Kali but said nothing else.

One of the little girls – Ranee, she thought – tugged at her sleeve. "You're messy."

_I can only imagine what I look like at this point, _Kali thought as she glanced down at what was left of her clothes; her tunic was scorched almost beyond recognition, her boots were ripped and covered in dust, and her hands and arms were dark with grime. _I don't even want to think about my face._ Girisa glanced at her husband; something passed between them and Kali felt a pang of longing at their unspoken connection.

After a moment Bodhi turned back to her and nodded to one of the packs at Asha's feet. "My wife has a few spare dresses that you're welcome to. And we have some rags...you can clean yourself up when we stop."

"I don't want to put you out any more than I have," Kali said, shaking her head. "But thank you, anyway." She looked down at Raj and smiled at him again. "Would you like to hear a story?" Immediately the younger children broke into an emphatic approval, so she began to speak, noting how the adults' attention remained on her as well. At first she told them stories she remembered from her youth, fables and tales that were popular among the Jedi, but after a little while her thoughts turned back to Stonewall and she found herself growing quiet.

Asha gave a throaty cough and looked at her. "You stopped." The entire time that Kali had spoken, the eldest child had made a point to act as though she was not listening, though her eyes kept sliding in Kali's direction. "Why?"

"I was just thinking of someone," Kali replied after a moment. At the girl's look of confusion, Kali gave a small smile. "Someone I miss very much."

"Your beloved?"

"Asha, what have we told you about prying?" Her mother's voice was stern but the girl ignored it, instead leveling her gaze at Kali, who actually felt her cheeks grow warm.

The child's voice was annoyed. "_Maha_, s_he_ brought it up."

After a moment, Kali chuckled. "I did, didn't I?" She watched the road recede behind them; the speeder was not terribly fast but riding in it was much better than walking. In the distance she could still see the flame-colored mountains. She looked back at the girl and nodded. "Yes, Asha. You're right."

The girl nodded as well, seemingly satisfied with the answer and it was then that Kali felt something release inside of her; all at once the Force bubbled up from within the darkest places of her mind and she was filled with it, utterly and completely. Laughter escaped from her throat as she reached forward and hugged the girl, who looked nonplussed. "Thank you, Asha," she whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?"

_All this time, I thought I understood the connection, I thought I understood that the Force and love are one and the same...but only now am I beginning to really see what it means for me. _Kali laughed again and turned her face to the sun, the Force thrumming in her veins. "For everything."

* * *

><p>They stopped at midday to eat and allow the children to stretch their legs; Kali accepted Girisa and Bodhi's offer of a change of clothes and was glad that she had done so, as it was good to shed her old tunic, though she had to keep the tattered boots unless she wanted to be barefoot. While Asha and the others played amidst the grove of trees the adults talked of inconsequential things for a time until they sat in an easy silence, watching the children chase one another. At one point, Asha paused to cough again, her body bent almost double with the action.<p>

"How long has she been ill?" Kali asked, her eyebrows knitted.

Girisa and Bodhi exchanged glances. "Too long," the girl's father said after a moment. "It's actually the real reason we're going to Rudral...there is a physician there who we think can help her."He looked at his wife and put an arm about her shoulders. "She'll be fine, Giri."

Asha had resumed her exuberant activities, heedless of the conversation between the adults. Girisa gave a deep sigh. "I know. I just worry." She glanced at Kali. "It's a mother's lot in life."

Having no response to that, Kalinda merely nodded. "They're all lovely," she said after a moment as Asha picked up Ranee and tickled the younger girl. "You should be very proud."

Girisa smiled at her husband. "We are. Do you have any of your own?"

Kali shook her head.

"There's still time," Bodhi said. "You're young yet."

"Thank you, but...my life doesn't really have room for children." At their looks she paused and glanced at her feet, where she'd wrapped her saber and pistol among what was left of her robes. "I'm a Jedi," she said at last, looking back up at them. "We aren't supposed to have children."

Bodhi nodded. "That explains a lot. You have an..." he waved his hand. "Air about you. A presence. You know...I met a Jedi once, a long time ago." He smiled at the memory. "It was an honor that has stayed with me."

"But..." Girisa looked troubled for a moment, though she checked herself.

Kali finished the thought. "What's a Jedi doing wandering through the wilderness?" She smiled as the other woman nodded. "I meant what I said, about looking for answers," she replied, tilting her face to the sky.

"And did you find them?" Bodhi's voice was quiet.

_I was afraid. So much so that I shut myself off from love and from the Force as well. They are the same for me, after all. _She nodded. "I think so, though I'm starting to wonder if I was just asking the wrong questions in the first place." Beyond them, Raj gave a shriek as his sisters chased him through the grass, the four children eventually tumbling to the ground in a squirming, giggling heap and Kali laughed at the sight. "Everything's not right, yet," she added as she glanced back at the couple. "But it will be."

At this, Bodhi looked at Girisa and gave her a wink. "I told you that this trip would be eventful, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until that evening that they reached Rudral and Kali found that she was sorry to part ways with the family, though she knew that it was necessary. <em>It's nice to see those who have a 'normal' life. It reminds me that there's still good out there, despite all the suffering that the wars have caused. It reminds me what we're fighting for. <em>She had not told them where in the city she was headed, so they dropped her off in the main marketplace; in the distance she could see the palace rising above the rest of the buildings.

After she hugged the younger children goodbye she bowed to Bodhi and Girisa. "I'm so grateful for your kindness. I think I have a way to pay you back." She ignored their looks of surprise and turned to Asha. "Can you give me your hands, please?" The girl gave her a dubious look but offered her palms; Kalinda took the child's hands in her own and closed her eyes.

She could feel the vestiges of sickness as a muddied current in the life-force of the young girl, so she reached within her own energy and smiled as she touched the Force. It was a simple matter to push the remaining illness from Asha's body and push it from her, letting it dissipate as if into thin air. _This is what a Jedi's life used to be like: helping the ones who cannot help themselves, bringing peace to those who have none...not mired in battlefields and star cruisers. _The realization was sudden and unexpected; she didn't know quite what to make of the thought so she opened her eyes and looked at Asha. "How do you feel?"

When the girl took a breath the sound was clear. "It feels better! _Maha_...what happened?"

Behind her she heard Girisa whisper something in Arunai and when Kali opened her eyes again the entire family was gaping at her; Bodhi embraced her then, his eyes bright. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "Just...thank you." Girisa hugged her as well, though she said nothing more.

As they parted ways, Raj turned to regard her one last time. "Are you sure you're not a goddess?"

"Absolutely positive," Kali replied. "But I appreciate the thought." Already the Force was urging her on, tugging at the edges of her mind like an insistent watched the family's speeder disappear in the crowd for a few minutes before turning for the direction of the palace.

It would have taken her longer to reach it through the seething mass of people but Kali had the Force – as much as she did before she came to Aruna – and she was able to slip through the city streets with little difficulty until she reached the steps that lead up to the palace door. Here she paused and cast her mind out for Stone, though she was still unable to feel him. However, rather than let the thought trouble her, she began to race up the steps, taking two, three at a time until she was flat-out running across the upper courtyard to the tremendous doors. When she reached them, Kali didn't pause, instead she flung out her hands and watched them swing open before her as she stumbled into the throne room.

* * *

><p><em>One of my favorite chapters! I know that everything doesn't make sense yet...but the story ain't over!<em>

_"How far do I have to go to get to you?" _

_-Sarah Bariellis_


	18. Common Ground

**Chapter Seventeen: Common Ground**

Later, Obi-Wan would examine the moment in his head again and again as he tried to make sense of it, but at the time all he could do was look up in shock when the doors to the palace burst open and Kalinda strode into the room. Sita – with whom he had been in deep discussion – stopped speaking mid-sentence as Kali approached her fellow Jedi, heedless of the queen's new guards who rushed forward, though the regent raised her hand and ordered them to be still.

Obi-Wan met her at the center of the room. "Where is he?" Her voice was breathless and she was clothed in a simple Arunai dress that he did not recognize; her eyes held a touch of wildness.

"You...you're..." Words failed him. Her presence was still masked and he wondered if his brain was playing tricks on him. "Kali?"

Only when she rolled her eyes in exasperation did he realize that she was no hallucination. "Where is Stonewall?" she asked, the words deliberate, though at his look of frustration she took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan, I promise to explain everything to you but first I _have_ to find him. Please." Her gaze met his and he was struck by something there that he had never seen before.

"He is in the garden, I believe." Sita's voice rang out from behind the Jedi. She, too, was looking at Kali with incredulity, though Obi-Wan detected a note of satisfaction from her as well.

Kalinda nodded and thanked them; as she turned to leave, Obi-Wan caught her wrist. "Are you...?"

"No," she replied. "But I will be." With that she slipped out of his grasp and hurried out of the throne room towards the gardens, leaving Obi-Wan in a peculiar state of shock, elation and utter bewilderment.

* * *

><p>Someone had lit the torches in the garden, which was how Stonewall knew that night was starting to fall, though he was unsure exactly how long he'd been seated in this place. The flames bathed him in their glow; for a while he studied the reflection of the fire in the rippling water of the pond. The air was filled with the scent of growing things, faint flower and loamy dirt smells that would have been pleasant in another circumstance. In the distance he could hear the sounds of early celebrations in the city and his mind turned to his brothers. <em>I hope they're enjoying themselves.<em>

When he heard his own name being spoken from some place behind him, he thought that he had fallen asleep at the bench and was dreaming, so he refused to turn and acknowledge the illusion. _It would make sense, I suppose,_ f_or my mind to keep playing tricks on me. _

"Stone."

It was her voice.

_Impossible. I'm dreaming. Or going mad. _He frowned and rubbed at his eyes as Kali's image appeared in the reflection on the pond, her face illumined by the firelight and obscured by the rippling water.

And then she was before him, kneeling at his feet and looking up at his face while she laid her hands on his knee, his arm, his cheek. She said his name again and again. Her touch was warm and solid, but it was the gentle kiss against his mouth that made him realize the truth of the moment, of the impossibility. Perhaps he said her name or he might have only thought it...later he couldn't recall anything but the feel of her skin beneath his and the sound of her voice ringing in his ears as she spoke.

"I love you."

The words hung in the air for a moment before she continued on, breathless as speech tumbled from her like an avalanche. "Stonewall, I love you. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt it. I was afraid of _letting_ myself love because I've never had it work...but I know now that I don't want to hold back any longer. Love and the Force...they're one and the same for me, somehow – I don't really understand it, not like I thought I did – and when I was too frightened to love you, I closed myself off from the Force."

Here she paused and took a breath before she leaned closer to him, both of her hands now on his cheeks; he noticed that her face was streaked with wet. "But I realize all of that now, Stone and I'm not afraid any more. I love you, Stonewall...CC-3077. I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Even what he could make sense of was a lot to take in; the rest he decided he would try to understand later as there was one thing that he pulled from the rush of words that stuck with him, something that kept him silent for several moments while he absorbed it.

"Stone...?" Her voice was tentative.

He met her dark eyes, noting how the firelight reflected in their depths. "That's a hell of a long way to go to say 'I love you.'"

Even as he said the words he laughed; she did as well before he slid off the bench and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. "I love you, Kali. I think I have from the first moment we met."

"I'm sorry," she whispered to his shoulder. "Stone...I'm so sorry about what I put you through."

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said, stroking her wet cheeks with his thumbs. "All things considered, I'd rather be by your side than anywhere else." Leaning forward, he kissed her and was struck by the resulting sensation; a wild thrumming in his veins, as if his blood was turning to starlight. They parted and he gaped at her. "What is _that_?"

"What is what?"

"It feels like my blood is on fire...but in a good way." He frowned with the inefficacy of words until he felt the querying brush of Kali's mind against his; the feeling intensified. "Yes," he said with a nod. "That's it. What is it?"

She was smiling at him, though her head was shaking in wonder. "It's the Force," she said in a soft voice. "I feel like I can't keep it in any longer...I told you: for me they're one and the same. Now it's strong, stronger than it ever was before."

Stonewall shook his head; though the sensation was distracting it was not unpleasant. _It's definitely going to take some getting used to. _"And it's rubbed off on me? I didn't know it worked that way."

"Another complication, I guess." She raised a brow at him. "Think you can handle it?"

He pulled her closer. "Bring it on."

They remained seated on the ground of the garden for some time before she began to stand, tugging at his hand as she did so. "Come on," she said as he rose to follow her out of the garden.

"Where...?"

"I need to show you," she replied as they made their way towards the palace steps. "Just how much."

* * *

><p>"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore."<p>

The priest raised his hands to the flame that sat before the altar and lifted them, as if tracing the lines of the fire to the sky. Kalinda knelt before him, her right hand gripped in Stonewall's left. "You shall be together even when the wings of death scatter your days. You shall be together even in your silent memory."

At the words Stone cast her an incredulous look and she again heard his voice in her thoughts as if he had spoken them in her ear. _Is this...are we getting married? _The thought held no other emotion besides happiness, the strength of it making her laugh out loud. The priest didn't seem to take offense.

_It's not a marriage, Stone. It's an affirmation._ _I needed to _show_ you how much I love you. _The Force was still a wild thing beating through the cage of her body as if it couldn't stand to be contained. _It's not against any code to love another, you know._

_I didn't say I minded. _He was grinning.

The red-robed priest's voice was lifted on the ripple of heat from the flame above their heads to the open sky. "Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone, even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping, for only the end of life can contain them." At the words, their eyes closed again.

Stone's hand tightened around hers and she felt the current of energy pulsing between them. _I can still feel it. That's the Force? _His thoughts were tinted with astonishment.

_Yes, it is. _A long inhale brought her a measure of calm, though her heart was still racing. She exhaled and released more of the energy to Stone, who shifted in his place. _Is it too much? I can't tell anymore. _She felt as if she was made of pure light, as though any moment she would dissipate into the air.

But the gentle pressure of his hand kept her tethered to the moment even as she heard him give a quiet chuckle. _It's better than I ever imagined and more than I ever hoped it could be. _

Heedless of the silent conversation taking place before him, or perhaps simply used to the fervent behavior of the countless lovers who had knelt at his feet, the priest continued speaking. "Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself, to wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving." The words took on a sonorous tone, reverberating in the space between them.

_Stonewall, I want you to know that if you're a fish, then I'll learn to swim. _Kalinda peeked at him through her lids. _If I'm a bird, then I'll teach you how to fly. But whatever will happen, we'll experience it together. _Beneath her skin she felt the warm, calloused press of his hand shift when he nodded.

The energy hummed between them as the priest continued to speak. "Love one another, but make not a bondage of love. Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls."

_We found a way, then? _

She knew that they were both grinning now._ We did._

Suddenly the priest cleared his throat, causing Kalinda and Stonewall to open their eyes. He looked down at the unlikely pair and smiled as he gestured that they should rise. As they stood he handed them each a selection of powdered incense which they threw on the fire, the heady scent filling the air as the smoke made its way to the sky. _I think I understand now, _she thought as she watched it rise. _Love gives us strength. Love binds us, but we do not have to be bound by it. And it has the potential to change everything._

The Force sang in her veins.

For several moments Kali and Stone simply looked at one another, dazed and smiling, until the priest chuckled. "Well...what are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Stonewall had only been intoxicated a few times in his life. The first time was when he was back on Kamino: Drake – one of his brothers – had somehow managed to come across a bottle of Corellian brandy. As he recalled, it had resulted in little more than an intense headache and a lot of time hunched in the 'fresher. The second time was after the Battle of Teyr; again, the others had gotten a hold of some kind of spirits and he'd decided to give the whole experience another go. He'd regretted it. Since then, he'd learned to moderate his alcohol intake to a point where he could imbibe without expelling everything he'd eaten that day, though overall he had little inclination to ever drink again.<p>

But those experiences paled in comparison to the potent mixture of ardor and elation that flooded him even as he felt his blood brimming with the Force. Part of his brain realized that he and Kali were still inside one of the Arunai temples, certainly _not _the place where he would have preferred to engage in the private act that they were on their way to conducting. However, the bulk of his attention was consumed with Kali; his senses swam in her skin as they leaned against one of the alcoves in the temple.

The logical part of his mind urged him to _stop _and find somewhere else where they could continue, but the rest of him was not listening as he pulled her as close as he could, wishing for a moment that they could be fused together; echoing his thoughts, she moved her fingers beneath the simple Arunai tunic that he wore as if she was about to strip it off of him. They were lost in each other and he was overwhelmed with desire and love.

_Love_. _The word was never real before Kalinda swept into my life. _Beneath her hands his skin was burning.

Suddenly, a throat cleared.

They paused in their affections and turned to face the priest who had performed the affirmation rite only minutes ago. He gave a disarming smile that made Stonewall's face flame. "Please do not doubt that I am exceedingly happy for you both," he said in the lilting accent of the Arunai. "But I must ask that you continue this-" his hand waved to indicate their embrace. "-somewhere else."

Kalinda's cheeks flushed as she and Stone exchanged glances before he moved away from her. She gave a slight bow to the priest. "Forgive us," she said, after a moment. "We got a little carried away." Stonewall was able to murmur some appropriate apology as well before they hurried out of the temple and into the crowded street. When they were outside again, Kali broke into a chuckle. "_That_ was enough embarrassment to last me a few weeks."

"I know what you mean." Despite their very public surroundings he reached for her again, though the press of people did not give way and the pair caught a few bemused looks from locals and tourists alike as they embraced. When they parted, Stonewall took a deep breath, as much to try and clear his head as to collect his thoughts. "What happens now?" He could still feel the energy spiraling between them and it was an effort to keep his voice calm when his heart was still racing. Kali arched her brow and he grinned. "Ah. Then I guess we should head for the palace?"

Surprisingly, she shook her head, though her gaze on him was at once wry and tender. "The palace is far away and filled with people who will want to ask me all kinds of questions, when what I really want to do is focus my energy on you. But I feel like celebrating anyway. Any ideas?"

A quick glance around the area told him what he needed to know. "Actually, I know just the place." He took her hand and lead her through the streets, though it was difficult to make their way through the crowd that seemed to grow thicker with each passing moment. _Was it only days ago that I could walk through the city without any trouble? _As they went he explained what had happened with the untouchables and their passage through the city streets to rescue the queen. "You'd think that we would stand out more; we're not exactly locals."

She gestured to their Arunai clothing. "We don't exactly look like ourselves. Besides, I've seen a few off-worlders in this crowd. It's not that uncommon right now."

After several more minutes he sighed and glanced down at her, sensing that his own impatience was mirrored in the dark-haired woman, though she met his gaze with a smile. "It's taking longer than I hoped," he said.

"I think I can fix that." Her hand gripped his and he felt the flow of Force energy once more; it seemed this time as though she was able to direct it to the people who milled before them. Gradually they began to step aside, though none of them seemed to realize that she was influencing their movements. He cast her an inquiring look and she smiled again. "Think you can help me?"

Stone could still feel the energy racing through his veins but had no clue what to do with it. As he expressed this to her, she shook her head. "Concentrate, Stonewall. Just brush them aside – gently. It's okay, they won't notice." Another chuckle escaped her. "It's something that the Jedi do upon occasion, though it's considered a little gauche."

He concentrated. It was harder than he expected and he wondered if that was due to the fact that he was still fairly drunk with desire. But he could feel the Force in his veins and for a moment he was able to see through the haze in his mind and touch the very essence of the energy; it was like dipping his hand into a vast, clear lake whose bottom stretched infinitely below his reach. He made a noise of wonder and felt Kali start to urge him along.

"Stonewall...you did it."

When he opened his eyes again they were slipping through the crowd with all the ease of a fish through the water, and the Arunai seemed to step aside of their own accord despite the fact that he could feel the Force at work. The effort had the added effect of clearing his head a bit, so he took the lead as they made their way towards the marketplace. They walked for a while longer before she asked him where they were going. It was Stonewall's turn to grin at her. "I happen to know where there's a party going on."

* * *

><p>It was not where she had expected the evening would end, but Kali found that she was too elated to care about much beyond the warm press of Stone's hand against the small of her back as he guided her through the decrepit temple's halls, following the sounds of laughter that were emanating from the center of the building. Extending her awareness brought her attention to his brothers as well as several dozen or so Arunai – none of whom she recognized – and when Stone entered the atrium shouts of surprise and welcome rang out from the gathered partygoers. There were four in particular that stood out and she grinned at the members of Shadow Squad, who looked completely flummoxed as they stared up at the Jedi and the clone captain.<p>

Crest recovered first and gave a shout in Mando'a that she couldn't translate as he rose from his place beside the bonfire and bounded towards them. His embrace was enthusiastic enough to lift her feet off the ground before he set her back down, grinning at her and Stone. Milo and Weave seemed unsure as to the proper greeting until she gave a theatrical sigh and hugged them one by one.

"I'm glad you're okay, General Halcyon," Milo said as his hands patted her back with an awkwardness that made her smile. "We were worried."

She nodded. "I know, Milo. And thank you."

Weave was stiff when she embraced him, but he relaxed after a moment. "Thanks for everything, Weave." When she pulled back she nodded at Stone, who was accepting a drink from the bald clone and speaking with several of the Arunai. Weave made no reply, though his eyes lifted to hers and he smiled.

After they parted she began searching for the final member of the squad; a moment later Kalinda met his gaze. Traxis was leaning against a column near the fire, somehow alone despite the fact that he was surrounded by others. His shoulders were tight as he looked from her to Stonewall. Upon seeing his brother's mood his posture relaxed and he lifted his own cup to her, nodding once.

Kali made her way across the room to the scarred clone, who tracked her movements with his eyes. "You're not getting off that easy, Trax." Before he could respond she embraced him, smiling as his entire body tensed. "Thank you for taking care of him," she said in his ear. "Stone's lucky to have a brother like you looking out for his back."

"How did you...?" He gaped at her as she pulled back, though comprehension dawned on his face after a moment and she felt a flare of guilt from him. "He told you."

Kali shook her head. "He didn't need to tell me anything, Trax. I know that you were all there for him when I wasn't and I just wanted to thank you." She gave him one last smile before turning back to find Stone.

He had taken a seat by the fire with a mug in his hand, though he set it down at her approach. She slid beside him and they sat together for a few minutes in comfortable silence. The bonfire cast dancing embers towards the sky and bathed their bodies in a lambent glow. In the background, someone began to play music and Kali found her attention sliding to the sound even as she was attuned to Stonewall's warmth beside her, as well as his presence in the Force. Soon she closed her eyes and she reached through the currents of energy that were still eddying between them.

_Did I tell you how sorry I am for what I put you through? _Speaking with his brothers reminded her of the stricken expression on his face that last day in the garden and the memory filled her with remorse.

Stone's arm wrapped around her shoulders as he pressed her to his side. _You lost the Force, Kali. You were confused and scared; I understand why you acted as you did. Besides, my life is too short to hold a grudge. _When he finally spoke his voice was quiet. "We got _here_. That's all that matters to me."

It was almost too much. Kalinda rested her head against his shoulder while all around them were the sounds of celebration: music and raucous laughter that blended with shouts, jeers and the clinking of mugs_. I love you._ She leaned up and met his eyes again, feeling a thrill pass through her at their color, at their warmth. "Stonewall, I love you."

A gentle kiss against her forehead. "I know."

* * *

><p><em>I've been waiting to share this chapter for so long...I think it's my favorite one out of the entire story. Yes, there are still unanswered questions, but the story isn't quite over, though we are <strong>very<strong> close._

_Yes, Stone's last line is reminiscent of Han's line in _Empire_. [swoon]_


	19. That's the Way

**Chapter Eighteen: That's the Way**

Everything had changed; Obi-Wan realized it early the next morning when Kalinda sought him out, reaching for him through the Force as she had done when they were younger. The sensation startled him so much that he nearly dropped the cup of tea he'd been preparing. _Meet me in the garden? _Her tone was tentative but bright with happiness and he smiled despite the fact that he figured he was not the reason for the feeling.

_Certainly. _

The pulse of her life shone like a beacon and he found that he was drawn to it as he made his way to the palace gardens, noting the variegated blooms that seemed to have sprung up overnight; the area was overwhelmed with flowers of every shape and size, the air was thick with their scent.

Kali was studying the statue at the garden's entrance, though at his approach she turned and grinned as she hurried to meet him. She was dressed in the same clothes as she had worn the day before and her eyes still held something he did not recognize. As he opened his mouth to voice the countless questions that she had sparked, she shook her head and took his hand, leading him to the interior of the garden and only pausing to take a seat beneath a sturdy tree.

It was here that she explained what had happened after she'd entered the temple.

"A remarkable vision," he said once she had finished speaking.

"If by 'remarkable' you mean terrifying, then yes, it was." For a moment they shared a laugh until she quieted and studied her hands which lay folded in her lap. "But it was necessary."

His head tilted as he looked at her. "Why?"

Kali took a deep breath. "Because I had to understand that I've been caught in a cycle of my own making, one of loss and regret. Until now, I..." she faltered here and continued to look at her hands, frowning in thought. "I blamed you. Even though it was ultimately my own choices that lead me to those feelings, I blamed you for the pain I felt. I shouldn't have...I see that now." At last she met his gaze. "Obi-Wan, everything else aside, you've always been a true friend and I want to apologize."

"Kali, you don't have to-"

She shook her head. "I do. After Basrah I was hurt, but I dealt with it by closing you out of my mind – out of my life – though it was wrong. And when we came here, all of these old memories resurfaced and I became so wrapped up in my own feelings that I lost sight of what mattered."

Obi-Wan was silent, turning her words over in his mind. At last he looked at her; the sun was filtering down through the leaves, dappling her face with chiaroscuro. _She is my oldest and dearest friend and she seems happier than I've seen her in a long time. _The thought filled him with warmth so he nodded and gave her a smile. "Then I'm glad you went to that temple, though I was...concerned."

She chuckled. "Me too." After a moment she met his eyes again. "But there's more."

"Of that I have no doubt. Nothing is ever simple with you." At her look he gave a wry grin. "I mean that in a good way, of course."

"Right," she said, casting her eyes to the sky and leaning back on her hands. There was a pause while she collected her thoughts before she looked back at him. "Do you remember what I said to you, a long time ago?" At his look of mild frustration she clarified. "About love and the Force being one and the same?"

"I do...though I must confess, I never really understood it. I still don't."

She nodded. "I'm only just starting to. You see..." A hand lifted and grasped his as she leaned forward; Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the sensation that thrummed between them.

"The Force..." he breathed, his gaze on their joined fingers. "It's strong...stronger than I've ever felt from you before."

Again she nodded, though her hand remained entwined in his. "I don't know if it will last, but the lesson has been learned; it only took me losing the Force altogether to figure out the connection."

Obi-Wan knitted his brows. "So, if you're not in love with someone...?"

"Then I can't use the Force?" She shook her head. "No, that's not quite it. I think it has more to do with allowing myself to love, to experience the feeling to the fullest, though I'm not sure why it affects me this way and no one else – that I know of."

"I've certainly never heard of such a thing."

But Kali's eyes were distant, fixed on some place he could not see as she replied. "Like I said...I'm still not certain I understand it entirely. If anything, more questions have been raised. But I do know that I was afraid, Obi-Wan. After our first mission here I realized – really understood – that you couldn't be what I wanted you to be...but I couldn't change how I felt about you and it terrified me." Here she frowned and looked at him again. "Hindsight can be a real pain in the _shebs_ sometimes."

Despite himself, Obi-Wan smiled at her use of the Mandalorian word. After a moment he took a deep breath and raised his eyes to hers. "I did love you, Kali. I wish I had said it...before."

"I know." She placed her other hand on his knee while keeping their hands joined and allowing him to feel the Force energy that flowed from her, brushing away the vestiges of weariness and fatigue that clung to the edges of his thoughts. "But it wasn't _enough_ for me just to know, Obi-Wan. I wanted – I want – more than that. I want something that you just can't give me and I needed to apologize for being angry with you, because it wasn't your fault." There was silence for a few moments.

When she spoke again, her words were deliberate. "You should know that I love Stonewall – more than I ever imagined was possible – but a part of me will _always_ care for you, Obi-Wan. If this mission has taught me anything, it's that it doesn't have to be all or nothing between us. There is a middle ground." Here she raised a brow at him. "Who's the Negotiator, now?"

In that moment he was reminded of the young girl he'd fallen in love with many years ago, though it passed as he realized that she – like him – had grown and matured beyond the feeling. _A part of me will always see her like that. Perhaps it's a good thing to have such a strong link to my past, to our past. Some bonds were never meant to be broken; they simply change as time progresses. _"It was...hard," he admitted, looking at their hands. "To lose our connection. I'd forgotten how much it meant to me to know that you were there." At these words her eyes met his and he could still feel the Force trickling through their skin. It was reassuring. It filled him with strength.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. "How is Stonewall?"

"That's the other thing I needed to talk to you about," she said. Their hands lifted and she placed hers on her folded knees. "But I think it's more of a 'Master Kenobi' talk than a 'Ben' talk. You remember the reason we left in such a hurry the last time we were here, right?"

He grimaced at the memory as she continued. "The ceremony," she said, her voice soft. "Stonewall and I." She met his startled gaze with calm assurance. "It's done."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath but did not speak for several minutes. "Why?"

"Don't make me say all that again, Kenobi."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Why did you _tell_ me?"

Her face tilted as she answered him. "Because how I feel about him is a part of me and I'm not going to hide from it. I'm still a Jedi, Obi-Wan, but I can't deny everything that I've experienced."

A quiet breeze lifted the edges of his hair and he sighed. "And what does the Captain have to say about all of this?" She took another breath and he leaned forward. "There's more, isn't there?"

"You felt the Force from me, didn't you?" He nodded and she lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "So did Stone."

This made Obi-Wan pause. "He...felt the Force? You're sure?"

"Yes." She gave him an almost guilty smile. "Never simple with me, remember?" He cast her a look and she elaborated. "We haven't had time to properly test it so it may just be temporary...but Stonewall was able to use the Force, Obi-Wan. As surely as you or I ever have." She met his eyes. "I don't know why or to what extent yet, so don't ask, but I am – that is, we are – going to figure it out."

"And you expect me to tell all of this to Master Yoda and the others when I return to the Temple?"

Here she paused and he could see that she was choosing her words with care. "I expect you to do what you feel is best," she said at last. "I meant what I said about not hiding anything, but I would appreciate it if you left the matter up to my discretion. I'd like to know more about Stone's interaction with the Force before I go to the Council." She sat up and gave him a wry look that he knew well. "How much of a stir do you think it will cause?"

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his beard before he replied. "Honestly? I have no idea. There's no precedence for such a thing as you've described, though I agree that you should have a better idea of what exactly is going on before you approach them." On a whim he grinned at her. "It's a good thing you have a friend on the Council, isn't it?"

Her answering smile was wide. "It most certainly is."

They talked for a while longer before they rose to leave. "So, what happens now? Please tell me we're staying for the festival..." She gave him a look. "You still owe me, you know."

Chuckling, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Plo Koon's fleet is nearby...I was planning on rendezvousing with him this morning and returning to Coruscant. However – given recent developments – I think that you and your men should remain here for the time being, to ensure that things proceed smoothly. After all, everything has changed, hasn't it?" He smiled at the look of joy that flashed in her eyes. "You're welcome."

She paused when they reached the entrance to the garden. "One last thing...can I give you some friendly advice?" Without waiting for his agreement she pressed on. "You shouldn't hold yourself back any more, Obi-Wan...trust me, it's not worth it. You deserve every bit of joy you can scrape together. Don't forget that, okay? And for the love of all that's holy, take some leave. You deserve a break."

At this he raised his brow, though he made no reply.

When the reached Sita's study he paused and looked at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"He'd better make you happy," Obi-Wan replied with a sigh.

Kalinda smiled again. "It's not really up to him, is it?" With that, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek once before stepping over the threshold.

After she left, Obi-Wan returned to his room and contacted Master Plo to let him know that it would only be himself that the fleet would be collecting. As the Kel Dor Jedi was about to sign off, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Could you route a transmission for me, please?"

"Certainly. To where?"

Obi-Wan paused and felt a small smile cross his face. "To Mandalore. I have something to discuss with the Duchess." The Jedi answered in the affirmative and Obi-Wan smoothed his features as he waited for the transmission to go through. Finally the image of Satine appeared before him, her expression was startled, though she hid it well with the edge of humor in her voice.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Master Kenobi?"

"I wanted to thank you for your advice, Duchess. I'm not sure if the news from Aruna has disseminated throughout the rest of the Republic, but in any case, it was in part due to your information that we were able to solve the regent's problems." At her look of utter bewilderment he leaned forward. "I'm sorry. Our communications haven't been the most reliable lately...would it be possible for us to meet in person so that I can better explain things?" It was a tenuous excuse, but that was what he intended; he made an effort to keep his tone neutral, just to see her reaction if nothing else.

For a fraction of a second her eyes widened, though her features were schooled in a visage of calm. "I suppose that can be arranged. There's actually a bit of business that I need to take care of on Coruscant. When would you like to meet?"

"As soon as possible, if it works for you."

The mask of composure fell away as she laughed. "Very well. Three days?"

"I look forward to it." On impulse he gave her a broad smile. _I realize that nothing may come of this, but I would like to at least look into the...possibility. It will be nice to spend some time in her company, if nothing else._

As Satine was about to sign off she looked at him, her head tilting in thought. "You seem different."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan couldn't keep the puzzlement from his voice.

"Refreshed," she said. A small frown crossed her face. "The last time we spoke you looked drained and tired. But now..." She raised her brow. "I can see that Aruna has done you a bit of good, though it could simply be the hologram playing tricks on me."

Obi-Wan's answering laughter was bright. "I suppose you'll just have to wait and see for yourself, won't you?"

* * *

><p>Sita looked up as Kalinda entered her room after the Jedi parted ways. "At last. I was wondering when you would have time for me, my friend." The queen's tone was solemn, but her face was alight with a smile as she met Kali in an embrace. Moments later they were seated on several of the wide pillows that were scattered about and Kalinda recounted her experience in Chamunda's temple. In her mind's eye, she could still see the demon creature lunging for her and a shiver passed over her skin even as she spoke.<p>

When she finished the tale, the younger woman sat in silence for a time, absorbing the words. Finally she nodded, her expression thoughtful. "You had a true vision, then. I thought that only the priests and priestesses experienced such things."

"Perhaps the gods are not a fickle as the others would have you believe," Kali replied, thinking of the blind priestess.

The young queen regarded her for a moment. "Besides Obi-Wan and Captain Stonewall, you saw your _father_? I thought that the Jedi were not allowed to have children."

Kali frowned and toyed with the edges of her dress before she answered. "It's only allowed in a few rare circumstances and my birth was...unexpected. It's a long story for another time," she added at Sita's look of confusion. "But I think that seeing Jonas was necessary to make me realize that I needed to let go of my fear of loss."

"What do you mean?"

"My father was killed when I was very young and I never really was able to move past the grief I felt," she explained. "And the next man that I loved – in a different way, of course – didn't feel as I did, so, in another fashion I lost him, too. With Stonewall..." She trailed off and gave a sigh. "Until he came around, it felt like love had only brought me pain and sorrow, so it was difficult to allow myself to trust the feeling."

It had grown difficult to speak, so she took a deep breath and studied her hands. There was a jingling of gold bangles as the younger woman touched Kali's shoulder, offering her a measure of comfort. Finally Kali sighed and looked back up. "The meaning was clear enough once I thought about it, though I wish it had not been so...harrowing."

"Such is the nature of such things, Kali. From what you've told me it seems like you were trapped in a prison of your own making. We both were, I suppose. I never thought I would have the strength to stand against Neerja, but thanks to you, Obi-Wan and your men I managed. Another debt I owe you." The queen gave her a tenuous smile.

"You owe me nothing, Sita." Kali replied and both women were silent for several minutes. A scarf had fallen to the floor nearby and Kalinda picked it up, turning the fabric over in her hands as she admired the intricate design and the softness of silk against her skin. "This is very pretty," she said, laying the scarf against her arm, studying the colors in the morning light that was streaming through the window. It was woven with shots of purple and blue and embroidered with intricate silver vines and flowers.

"Take it." The Arunai woman's eyes lifted. "As a souvenir of your time here."

Kali shook her head and laid the scarf atop a nearby pillow. "Trust me, Sita; I'll have plenty to remember this mission by." The thought of Stonewall made heat bloom through her cheeks, as if she was still seated with him before the flickering bonfire of the previous night and she felt a wide grin spread across her face.

"You love him, don't you?" Kali nodded; Sita smiled and sat back on her heels, giving a satisfied sigh. "Good. You deserve to be happy. Everyone does, even if it is fleeting." Her tone grew wistful and she cast a look out the window for a moment before glancing back at the Jedi. "I humbly ask that you take the scarf, Kalinda. Not for yourself," she added as Kali opened her mouth to object. "But for your beloved. Has it never occurred to you that he might want to see you in something other than those dull robes you usually wear?"

Her brow lifted and Kali had to laugh at the implication in the younger woman's tone. She sighed and picked up the scarf, draping it around her neck. "As you wish, your highness." _It is pretty, I suppose. Stone will probably like it. _A few more minutes passed in companionable silence before Kalinda glanced at her. "I heard about your rescue."

Sita nodded and sat up, her voice taking on a more formal lilt. "Your soldiers were heroic, to say the least. I owe them my life." She paused and Kali could sense that her thoughts had drifted to one of the clones in particular. "I was wrong to judge them as I did. They are good men."

Kali smiled to herself. "In my opinion, there are none better."

* * *

><p>It was not until late afternoon when Kali and Stone were able to find some time to be together in her quarters; for a while they lay next to each other on the bed and watched the silken curtains lift with the breeze as the sun's descent gilded the entire room. Kalinda was nestled in the crook of his arm, listening to his heartbeat when he chuckled and kissed her forehead.<p>

"What is it?" She pressed her lips to his chest before she glanced up at him.

"I was just thinking about the vision you told me about," he replied. At her look his eyebrows lifted. "You don't give me enough credit; if I had really been facing a demon – or whatever it was – I'd at least have pulled out a grenade or two. Flash-bang it to the ground, you know?" As he spoke he ran his fingertips along her arms, watching as the hairs on her skin lifted under his touch.

She sighed. "It was a dream, Stone, a representation of my fear. It came from the depths of my subconscious...of courseyou'd be able to fight a demon in real life. Not that I hope to ever run into one..."

"But you had the right idea with the sword," he went on as if she had not spoken. "Very smart, using its own weapon against it. That's thinking like a proper warrior." The pride in his voice made her smile.

"Next time I have a traumatic, life-altering vision, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She was too relaxed to inject much sarcasm in her tone, especially when his honey-brown eyes met hers just before he bent his head to kiss her.

Neither one spoke for several minutes before he cleared his throat. "I suppose we'll have to leave this room at some point."

"Maybe in a little bit. We're busy right now." She leaned forward to reach for the silk scarf that Sita had given her, draping it around her neck before she sat up and gave him an inquiring look.

Stone's voice was wry as he watched her movements. "Are we? It seems to me like we're just laying here."

"Hmm. Give us about thirty seconds." Kali smiled and flicked the length of silk in his direction.

Stonewall laughed and reached for the ends of the scarf, gently pulling her closer to him. "Make it fifteen."

In the kiss that followed there was only a ringing truth that had begun as an ember and grown to a blaze; it was not a promise nor a pledge, but for the first time in her memory it was so much more than _enough_.

* * *

><p><em>A bit more exposition here; I tried to make everything as clear as I could, but some questions don't have simple answers. There is another story in the works after this that may resolve more of them. In any case, I <strong>really <strong>appreciate everyone who has stuck with me on this journey! After this there is an epilogue and an "interlude," for lack of a better word. Enjoy!_

_(FYI: The title for this chapter comes from the Led Zeppelin song of the same name.) _

_So...who's up for a festival? ;-)_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was the moment that the entire city had been waiting for and Crest was nothing short of delighted to be in the thick of it all. He and his brothers – along with the queen's new guards – were escorting Sita to the market, where the main event was to take place. All around them, throngs of people had gathered to celebrate the coming of spring.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Crest shouted to Weave.

His brother looked at him in confusion, his hand held up to his ear. "What?"

_Without our gear, we may as well be deaf, _Crest thought as he grinned and shook his head. Indeed, he and the other clones had been given simple Arunai tunics and pants to wear in place of their armor and Crest again marveled at how different everyone seemed to regard the clones. _Though it's not the absence of our armor...it's something else. Something better. _He grinned again. _This is going to be amazing. _

Many of the festival-goers had drums, whistles and various other instruments with which they were creating a eccentric harmony to accompany the chanting and singing that rose from the throats of the Arunai themselves. Food vendors pushed their carts through the crowd, letting the scent of their wares call the hungry people towards them as no amount of shouting could carry over the din. Another glance around allowed him to take in the sight of the massive press of people and he noted the fact that everyone was carrying handfuls of strange packets and pouches that were filled with bright, colored powder.

"What's the powder for?" he called to the young queen, who was on his other side.

She beamed up at him. "It shows that we are all equals," she said, her voice somehow carrying over the cacophony. Before he could ask what she meant, she continued. "At the same moment, everyone is to toss theirs into the air."

"What for?" Milo shouted.

Weave sighed, though Crest only realized it because he could see the motion of his brother's chest. "Didn't you read _any _of that intel?"

The younger clone gave him a mock glare. "It didn't go into the minutiae of the local celebrations."

"We don't all have so much time on our hands," Traxis added, though his tone was light.

Before Weave could reply, General Halcyon and Captain Stonewall appeared in the midst of the group, their faces flushed. Sita gave the Jedi a knowing look. "You are just in time...it's about to start, once the sun reaches that spire." Her hand lifted as she indicated a tendril of coiled metal that was placed at the top of the main temple. Presently, the sun appeared to be inches away.

Stonewall shielded his eyes and nodded. "It's imminent, then." He looked down at the Jedi and smiled at her though his voice was chiding. "We almost missed it."

"_Almost._" She gave him a grin as she pressed something into his palm before turning to Crest, handing him several of the small packets as well; soon everyone was so equipped. "You'll know," she said as Milo opened his mouth. "Trust me."

All around them, the crowd seemed to undulate even as it thickened. Their anticipation was palpable as the harmony of the celebration seemed to coalesce and mold itself to fill not only the spaces between those who had gathered, but also the space above their heads, reaching into the sky as if it would touch the sun that even now was sidling next to the spire at the temple's zenith.

It was in that moment that the entire world changed.

Color exploded into the air: shots of turquoise, saffron, violet, magenta and dozens more sprang up, carried across the square by both the breeze and the joyful ululations of the audience members. Crest watched a young couple to his right shriek as they drenched each other with purple powder, their skin and hair already covered in bright red from their neighbors' enthusiasm. Beyond them he could make out a family, each of them dumping packets of color at one another, grinning and laughing.

Suddenly his vision was awash in azure and he turned to see Sita giggling and tossing the remains of her packets onto his head, her face already covered in rose and vermilion. As he laughed and sprinkled one of his own pouches of teal upon her, he glanced over at Stonewall and Kalinda – she was no general at the moment – who were each coated with a rainbow of colors even as they embraced like they were the only people in existence.

They were streaked with crimson and yellow, indigo, purple and bright green; when they leaned forward to kiss it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and review this story. Your comments, thoughts and questions have made it the very best it could be and I am forever in your debt. <em>

_This scene was inspired by the Holi Festival in India, which is an actual spring festival. If you get a chance, do a google search and check out some of the pics and videos from this event...it's incredible! (I hope to experience it firsthand one day.)_

_So, we have one last little loose end to tie up; it doesn't really *fit* with the rest of the tale, but it was an story that needed to be told..._


	21. Interlude

_A/N: Crest had some unfinished business on Aruna...I wasn't quite ready to leave, either._

* * *

><p><strong>Arunai Interlude<strong>

Crest hadn't spent too much time in the palace gardens during Shadow Squad's brief tenure on the planet Aruna. Most of the mission had taken place either in the streets of Rudral, the capitol city, or the rugged mountains as he and Traxis accompanied the Jedi Knight Kalinda Halcyon and the young queen of Aruna to a distant temple.

Naturally, it had been an _eventful _trip.

Happily though, the hard part of the mission seemed to be over; the Jedi and her squad were now tasked with ensuring that the young queen's proposed changes in the social structures of the planet would proceed without further incident. _I know it's important, _Crest thought as he stood in the center of the palace garden and looked around. _But does it have to be so boring?_ _All those endless meetings were enough to make me want to jump off the nearest mountain just to shake things up. _Spring had come in earnest to the city, evidenced by the myriad of flowers that had seemed to blossom overnight; even in the muted light of the sunset he could make out the vibrant colors that coated most of the shrubs and trees in his vicinity.

Once the official business was concluded for the day, things relaxed a little bit, particularly for the Jedi and the clone captain, Stonewall, who were – if it was possible – even _more _nauseating together than they had ever been. _I don't mind a little PDA, but seriously...they need to tone it down. _Indeed, none of the clones wanted to be anywhere near the suites where the Republic group had been staying when the lovers were...

Crest sighed. _Enjoying themselves. I'll just leave it at that. _Though his brothers had taken to exploring the city some more, he had elected to remain behind as he was feeling uncharacteristically melancholy. _I don't know why I'm so mopey...I should be on top of the world; we had another __successful mission and got to attend a massive festival. _Despite these pleasant notions, his thoughts kept returning to a certain Arunai woman who'd left such an impression on him that he was still finding hidden flecks of colored powder on his skin days after the spring festival.

_She's the ruler of an entire planet and I'm about as far from unique as you can get. Still though, it was nice to think that maybe a woman like her would even look at a guy like me. _He frowned. Maudlin thoughts were not his forté, nor did he care for sulking.

Soft footfalls met his ears; a light jingling of gold made him turn to see the very person whom he'd been thinking of and he straightened his spine on impulse as Sita, the queen of everything he could see and stand on at the moment, approached him. Her alabaster hair glinted in the fading light and her eyes – the color of a morning sky – regarded him with curiosity even after she greeted him. "Where are your brothers?"

_A unit, a set. What am I on my own? Kriff, I'm in a weird mood today. _Rather than speak, he gestured to the cityscape below them and she nodded, a faint smile curving her cheeks.

"You didn't want to join them?"

This made him pause. "I thought I'd give the garden a look. None of us wanted to stay in our quarters; the Jedi and the Captain are a little too...enthusiastic right now." His face felt warm despite the cool breeze that slipped across his skin. _Am I seriously talking to the queen about this? That's got to be against some kind of protocol. _

But she laughed. The sound reverberated around them and he felt a grin spread over his face. "They are, aren't they? Even Badal and I weren't that bad as newlyweds."

The mention of her deceased husband – _the former king, lest you forget – _stilled him and his smile faded.

Sensing his unease, Sita took a step closer. Her skin was a warm reddish color and she smelled of jasmine. "I loved him very much," she said in a quiet voice. "As he loved me. However, it is not the way of my people to let the shadows of those who have passed hang over us forever. He is gone. I have shed my tears. But the wonderful thing about life is that it goes on."

Crest studied her. She was wearing a simple silk dress – if such a combination of words was possible – and her face held an expression that he could not read, though he was trying to. "I'm sure he loved you very much, your majesty."

"Sita."

Her eyes on his were pale blue and he could not look away as he said her name. "Sita."

She stepped closer, closing the gap even more. Crest realized that her hand was on his arm well after it had happened; the press of her skin was soft and warm and unlike anything he'd ever felt. He was riveted by her gaze. Perhaps he said her name again, but at that point he lost track of the exact sequence of events. His feet were planted in the ground as surely as any tree and she moved to him like wind over the water. _This isn't happening. This isn't real. _The last of the evening birds had stopped singing as the crickets took over the music of dusk.

"Crest?" Her face was close to his; she was shorter than him and he had to look down to meet her eyes. She smiled, her hand still on his arm. "Are you well? Your pulse is racing."

He nodded, but said nothing as breathing was also difficult. _If I move, this will all vanish, I'll wake up...and I really don't want to wake up right now. _

The queen of Aruna tilted her head up to him; her pale hair was loose and tumbling down her back. "Crest," she said his name again, though it was a whisper. "Don't forget to breathe." With that she leaned up and kissed him. Her lips were soft, softer than anything he'd ever known, and the scent of her skin was intoxicating. There was a moment of fumbling awkwardness before his body adjusted to the new experience.

_Lucky I'm a fast learner._

After several moments they broke apart and he decided that he could overlook the captain's recent behavior. _I had no clue what I was missing. No wonder he's all starry-eyed. _He held her gaze and gave her a smile. "Breathe. Right. I think I need to work on that."

Sita laughed and he thought that he'd never heard a more wonderful sound. "I understand how you feel." Her skin was flushed, spots of color had appeared in her cheeks. "Perhaps with more practice, we could perfect our technique." Pale blue eyes met his and he grinned at the glint of mischief he saw within them. All around the garden, cicadas and other night insects were calling to one another and the air was filled with the strange melody.

_To hell with protocol. _As if on instinct, his hands moved to her shoulders even as she leaned into him, pressing herself against his chest while he kissed her was warmer than he'd imagined, and he held her as close as he could. When her arms wrapped around his torso, Crest thought that he could well and truly die happy right there.

But of course, it couldn't last.

Eventually they broke apart though they kept their eyes on one another. Crest took a deep breath to calm himself, because he was certain if he spoke immediately, his voice would crack like a teenager's. "Sita..."

She shook her head. "I know. But I also wanted to know what it would be like." Her hands skimmed across the planes of his face as if committing it to memory. "And I wanted you to have something to remember me by on all your travels throughout the galaxy."

"Trust me, Sita, I'll remember you, no matter what. However," he couldn't help himself and he grinned. "I'd like to make _absolutely _certainthat you'll remember me...just in case." On impulse he kissed her once more even as she smiled again.

Afterward her hand moved to his and he savored the press of their skin. She looked at him a moment more before she turned to leave. "I will never forget you, Crest. You are a man like no other."

As he watched her slip away through the garden, for one of the few times in his life Crest was speechless.

When his brothers found him some time later, he was still grinning.


End file.
